The La Fae Legacy
by S.E. Rowan
Summary: Fable always knew the person her mother was. But after her mother's death, some of her mother's past comes popping up, disturbing Fable's quiet life. Strange, ridiculous stories that couldn't possibly be true. Fable wants nothing to do with them. But can she escape the same fate as her mother or is history going to repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fellow fans of Ever After. This is my first ever fanfic and I do plan on finishing this story but I would really appreciate some reviews, comments or anything else that you think might improve this.**_

 _ **Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Ch 1. "I'm not crazy...right?"_

 _Ash and smoke filled the dark sky. Cries of the wounded and dying could be heard all around me. My heart broke at the sound of their weeping. But I knew I couldn't heal them. I could only continue to walk among the broken bodies._ _Never had I felt so cold and...heartless. It was if I was only seeing a painting or watching a film and could feel no remorse for the poor unfortunate souls. I had only one goal...and it was now in front of me_

 _A young woman was on her knees hovering over something. She had the most perfect pale-white skin and long dark hair that fell in loose waves that reached her waist. The dress she wore was in shreds and her once-perfect face was pierced with bloody cuts and bruises. She held a sword in her hand tightly as she shed crystal-like tears. It almost looked like she was trying to wash away the blood. It didn't take me long to realize she was in mourning and she was hovering over a body._

 _"What happened here?" I asked her. She looked up but did not turn to face me. She could only look forward._

 _It was a mistake," She said through bitter tears, "If I had known this would be the price, I never would have agreed to this."_

 _I moved to the front of her to view the corpse. It was a girl. Her hair was short and wavy at the ends with a light blue streak zigzagging across her bangs. The face was heart-shaped with high cheekbones and full lips. The eyes were closed so it would look like she was only sleeping. At least she would have been if her body wasn't so twisted in a terrifying display._

 _"She was a fool... She tried to block but she was only thrown hard and...her damn body just broke." The girl finished and choked back a sob. But I found something oddly familiar about the corpse. The short hair... the face...It only took me a few moments to realize it...The broken girl...was me._

 _"Fable..."_

* * *

"Fable...? Fab-le? You there? Earth to Fable!" My friend, Chris' voice pulled me out of my vision and back to reality. My eyes blinked, but instead of a smoke-filled sky and a battlefield, I was in a park; it was cold and drizzling. I was on the ground; under a tree with my headphones still blaring out _Imagine Dragons',_ "Demons". Chris was sitting right next to me, waving his hand in front of my face. Henry, my other friend, was still lying on the ground buried in a Stephen Hawkins' book.

"You ok?" Chris asked me. I nodded in response.

"Yeah...I think so...Did anyone see that?" I uttered. It had seemed so real...The smoke...The bodies...Those screams...That girl... _"Oh God I saw my own_ _dead corpse!"_ I thought disgusted. I was so sick that it felt like my stomach was turning into a hot knot; twisting and twisting my innards until something unpleasant would come out.

"See what?" Chris looked at me and then all around us; as if trying to see what I was talking about.

"The girl...she was right there." I pointed to the spot where I was talking to her. But she was gone along with my body. "With me ..."

Henry finally looked up and spoke in concern, "Fabes, you sure you're ok? There wasn't any girl. We've been here the whole time and no one else has come."

"He's right, Fable." Chris agreed, "Maybe the mist was playing with your eyes." But I shook my head,

"No, she was there. Right there..." I pointed again; I know I saw her, "I was with her... I was with her...I was de-,"

"Maybe you're just hungry." Henry interrupted "How about grabbing a burger at WB's?" He jumped up, wiped the dust from his faded blue jeans, and gave me his best puppy-like smile. I could roll my eyes in annoyance. " _Of course, he would think of food right now."_ I couldn't help but think.

"Or you could just be stressed out, Fable." Chris suggested, "You _have_ had a lot dumped on you the last few weeks." He too stood up and reached out to grab my hand. I took his and he pulled me up.

"I'm not stressed. I know I saw her. I'm not crazy." I argued a little too loudly.

"We didn't say that." Chris told me calmly, "But it couldn't hurt to get some food in you. And..." he added in a teasing voice, "it is _WB's_. Your favorite." I still shook my head in response. But he wasn't the one to give up. He then pulled out a reflective blue debit card and smiled, "My treat, Fable."

My stomach growled and I smiled back, "Double-decker? With cheese?" I asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"With barbeque sauce and ketchup." he responded.

Suddenly I felt more relax and I couldn't miss a chance to tease him, "And a large order of curly fries?"

"Annddd she's back." Henry spoke up sarcastically. Chris winked at me and said,

"A large coke to gulp it down too. The whole nine yards, girlie." He waved the card in front of my face and I snatched it from his hand.

"Fine! I'm sold!" I giggled. We then started in the direction of Chris' grey pickup truck.

As we walked, I remember where we were. It was late in the Friday afternoon. We had decided to meet at The Moving Cactus, a little strip mall at the edge of town, for our hangout day. Being that none of us went to the same school; it was always difficult for us to hang out together, so we always tried to schedule a day for us to be together.

The Moving Cactus was made up of restaurants, little hole-in-the-wall stores, and had a park with a lake behind it. I remember we had met around 4:00 and joked around for a while. Then Chris pulled out the Stephen Hawking's' book that he was going to lend Henry. He was so excited that Henry jumped down on the misty grass to start reading right then and there. Chris and I decided to listen to music so we pulled our phones and headsets and spread ourselves out under a tree. We took turns listing to each other's music. That is when I must have had the vision. But I know it couldn't have been a vision or anything like that. Things like that don't just happen. I _had_ been really tired and stressed when I came here. Maybe it was just a dream. Although, a dangerous feeling in the pit of my empty stomach told me otherwise. Wanting to ignore it, I pushed it to the far end of my mind and began to hum to the song playing on the radio. A few minutes later we were pulling into the WB dinner's parking lot.

"Oh man!" Henry said excitedly, "I can smell that food from out here!" With that he leaped out of the truck and dashed into the diner. Chris and I couldn't help but roll our eyes together as we followed him in.

"Nose like a hound dog, right?" I sarcastically asked Chris and he let out a chuckle in agreement.

"Yeah and the stomach to match."

"I wouldn't tell your wallet that, Chris." I snickered. Chris pretended to be surprise and took out his wallet in mock shock as if it was completely empty.

"Well, you did say your treat." I giggled.

"For you!" He pointed out, "Not the Bottomless Pit here." We both continued to laugh as Henry grabbed a booth and waved us over. Once seated, a waitress in her mid-20s came over to take our orders. She was very tall with very bright and short hair and spoke with a weird Northern accent whenever she smacked her gum,

"So what will it be, kiddos?" She let out a short laugh. "Though judging from this guy here, I don't recommend caffeine."

"We'll have three cheeseburgers with barbeque sauce and ketchup and a side of curly fries each. Three cokes and ..." Chris pretended to be hesitant to tease Henry, "A hot fudge sundae."

The waitress wrote down the order quickly, "Anything else, sweetie?"

"Fable?" Chris asked. But I waved my hand in response,

"No thanks, Chris. I think that's enough for us." Then I winked at him.

"Okay, big spenders. I'll be back with your orders." And with that, she turned on her perfectly pink heels and began to walk off.

But Henry called after her, "Oh hey, by the way, cool contact lenses." and he winked at the woman.

Chris and I can't help but scoff in annoyance. Of course, Henry would want to flirt in anything in a skirt; the guy was a true Casanova. But the waitress stopped and turned to face us. "What contact lenses, sweetie?" and with that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

I didn't seem to notice her eyes but they certainly weren't hard to miss. They were a bright golden-yellow unlike anything I'd ever seen; kind of like the sun when it reflects over water. _"But they had to be fake, right?"_ I thought. But Henry looked confused at the waitress's remark.

"What?" I asked him.

"She said they're not lenses but that's not right." He answered back.

"So? What's so wrong about that?" Chris remarked as he fiddled with the beaded shades on the window.

"Dude, they were like cat eyes!" Henry pointed out.

"Yeah right." I scoffed, "Henry, you're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious. Didn't you look at them? Her pupils were silted like a cat's!"

"Your eyes are probably tricks on you." I said like Chris when he told me the same thing in the park.

"Fabes, I'm not joking. Look at her when she comes out. You'll see." Henry insisted.

"Whatever." I scoffed but I couldn't help but keep an eye on the kitchen door; waiting for the purple-haired waitress to come out.

"They probably are contacts and she just wanted to tease you. Don't take it so seriously." Chris told him reasonably. Just then, the waitress walked out with a large tray of food. She had a large grin on her face and seemed to even wink at every man in the diner who passed her a smile. _"I guess Henry's not the only one who likes what he sees..."_ I thought with sarcasm.

"Okay, kiddos, here you go. Three cheeseburgers and a hot fudge." As she handed me my food, I notice a change in her. Her facial features suddenly became more sharp and regal-looking. Her hair became a light purple and much, much, _much_ longer. I thought it would be a trick of the light but that wasn't it. It was like she morphed into something more elegant and...paler. "Something wrong, kitten?" She purred when she caught me staring.

"N-n-no." I answered nervously. She gave me a small nod and walked back into the kitchen.

But Henry caught me staring and spoke in a soft voice, "You saw something, didn't you, Fabes?"

"A little." I confessed.

"I told you." He gave a nudged to Chris and pointed to the door.

But Chris only took a bite out of his burger, "And I'm telling _you_ that you're reading too much into this. God, can the two of you make something out of nothing."

"I don't know, Chris. It is a little weird, don't you think? I mean wearing cat-eyed contact lenses while working in a diner? In the middle of November?" I asked while popping a fry into my mouth.

"Maybe she bought them during Halloween and wanted to freak out her customers by wearing them here. It's surely working with you two." With that he took another huge bite, "And she definitely seems like the type who likes the attention if you ask me."

"Okay fine. If she just wants attention," Henry pointed at the counter again, "then why has she been staring at Fable since we got our food?"

I turned to look and sure enough, there was our waitress; just staring at the three of us as if we were a couple of chickens she wanted to puck for dinner. I had to admit, I felt a little creeped out. I self-consciously began to stroke the handle of my knife in my pocket; something I always did when I felt scared. Chris caught what I was doing and gently removed my hand from the blade and instead held my hand in his own under the table so Henry wouldn't catch us. My fear slightly dimmed as I felt a warm comfort from him and I took a deep breath.

"Okay, that's little creepy." I agreed with Henry. I look at back at her in suspicion. She saw me and flashed me a sickening-sweet smile. My face then curled in disgust and I shuddered as if an ice cube had just been slipped down my back. She must have seen my discomfort and gave me a wave in response like we were already friends. I had enough. "That's it." I slipped my hand out of Chris's and got up from the table.

"Fable, what are you doing?" Chris asked with caution.

"What does it look like? I'm going over there and telling her to knock it off." I said in tense voice.

"For what? Like I said, you two are making something out of nothing."

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about her and I'm going to tell her just that."

"Fable, if you have a problem with her then call the manager and calmly explain to them what's wrong." Chris tried to reason with me but I didn't hear him, I was already half-way to the counter; although I could hear him groaning in frustration.

"Can I help you with something, sugar girl?" The waitress asked with a sly grin as she spotted me. She leaned over the counter; just inches away from my face as if we were best friends sharing a secret. But I could feel my heart racing and my head spinning as I looked into those golden viper eyes with sudden panic and fear,

"I-I...uh...I mean my friends and I...were just wondering what...your...deal is." I tried to appear hard and confident but in reality I was nervously twirling the small knife in my pocket again. I remembered to keep my breath steady and prayed she couldn't hear the drumbeat of my heart banging against my chest.

She tapped her long neon green fingernails against the counter in a swift claw-like motion. Then she said in a soft purr, "Deal? What are you talking about, sugar girl? I'm just..." She paused dramatically with her hand in a flourish-like movement,"...seeing an old friend. It's been sooo long since I've seen you, Fable La Fae."

I took a step back and grabbed tighter on my knife. She gave me a sly smile and looked over my shoulder to give the boys a playful wink. I turned and saw Chris shift uncomfortably in his seat. Henry just looked away awkwardly. The waitress tossed her head back and let out a loud laugh,

"You know, you look just like her, sugar girl... Sweet little face...innocent-looking eyes...like you could do no wrong...So much like her." She purred again. That sly grin of hers grew wider with each word she spoke. I pretended to brush off the remarks. I stood tall and tried to stare her down but something about those reflective eyes sent a chill down my spine.

"L-l-like who?" I asked shaking. She held out her hand and grabbing my chin; as if to study it.

"Oh...we had such fun together..." the woman continued, "Yes we did...Those eyes... They're like hers." I quickly pushed her hand away from me.

"Get away from me!" I hissed at her. I took a few more steps back. She was dodging my question, I knew it. "What do you want, lady?"

"Want?" She cocked an eyebrow, "Can't a woman talk to her best friend's daughter? I haven't seen you since you were born and this is how you treat me. It's like you don't even recognize me. Now that just breaks my heart." She pulled a piece of cloth out of her cleavage and pretended to dry imaginary tears from her eyes. "Your mother would be so ashamed to see you act like this."

That was the last straw. Nobody talks about my mother like that. No body. There was no way this woman could have known her. My mother didn't have a best friend. Especially one who looks like a performer from Cirque de Soleil. Trust me, I would have remembered. Mother had no one left but me; she always told me that. Her parents died before she turned 13 and was raised by an aunt along with her brother. Her aunt then died of cancer ten years later and her brother left the country. He never made contact with Mother. Then before I was born, she found out he was killed in a shooting in England. I was all Mother had left. This woman was lying to me and I finally had enough of her.

I walked back to the table and I turned my back on the waitress. I didn't even want to see her but at the same time I wanted to go back and punch her in her stupid, catlike grin. What she just pulled was so sick; it made me want to pull back up that double cheese burger. It was all I could do from bringing up tears.

"What's wrong, Fable?" Chris asked me softly. "What happened? Did you find out what she wanted?" He looked down at me and his eyebrows twitched up. He knew something was up. It was like a superpower of his. Man, did annoy me when he did that.

"Nothing. You were right. She's just some weirdo." I pretended to study the table. Tears began to blur my vision. "Forget about her, ok?" I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and got out of the table again. "Listen, Henry, I got to go. Chris, I'll see you at home. Just bring my leftovers and I'll eat them later, okay?" After what just happened, I had no appetite. With that I walked out of the diner and into the rain. There was only one place I wanted to be when I thought about my mother.

The cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch I Kinda Have Some Issues

I know; a bit creepy, right? But it was only place where I could get peace and quiet in the whole city. Plus it was where Mother was and I wanted to be near her. She was the only one besides Chris who truly understood me. Henry was a great friend and all but we always fought and could never agree on anything. He was more like a brother to me but I couldn't fully expect him to understand what was running through my head. It was just….different with Chris. He was used to me and my mood changes; then again when someone lives with you for 2 years you get used to pretty much anything and everything they do.

But to be completely honest, despite everything I don't know what I do without either of them. When my mom died, I practically didn't have anyone. No great-aunts to take me in or long-lost uncles to whisk me off to Europe. And especially no dads to "magically" appear and rescue me from the jaws of the child-care system. The bank took everything my mom owned that was worth anything to pay off her medical bills after she was gone. So I literally lost everything I owned expect a few clothes and a few mementos of Mother that I managed to stash away before the debt-collectors could get their greedy hands on them; they were probably worthless to them anyways. I would have been out on the streets or in some far away foster home if Chris' mom, Juliet Knightfall, hadn't found out what was happening to me and brought me into their home. She was like Wonder Woman when she asked me if I wanted to stay with them until I graduated. I was so happy and was finally able to breathe easily again since Mother left. I was also able to smile again thanks to Chris and Henry. If it weren't for them, I don't know what I'd do.

However, as much as I was happy to be part of a family again; I was still longing. Longing to be with Mother again; to hear her voice when she sang me a lullaby, to feel her hands going through my hair and hearing her say how long it was getting after my last haircut or laughing at the stupid things she would say or do out in public. I remember those stories she would tell me. They sounded as if they came out right out of a fairy tale but they seemed so real to her when she told them. She was an amazing story teller and not to mention a great healer.

Mother believed in the natural medicine; meaning she would always be mixing up natural remedies or mixtures to help soothe a person's aching. Our house always smelled like sage and mint; as if you were walking into a forest. She just wanted to help a person feel better. That's all she wanted; to help others. It showed whenever she left home to work at the hospital. Of course her medical methods were completely the opposite of her employers but if it gave her the chance to help someone else; she forget about that and focus solely on the patient at hand. That's just the person she was and I loved her for that.

The cemetery where she was buried was pretty much empty. It just added to somber aura the landscape already gave off. I never really like cemeteries. I just kept coming back to visit Mother. But it seemed Death and me were always at war with each other. I hated Death so much. It took her away from me and took everyone Mother loved as well. It was like something was constantly chasing my family. Picking us off one by one until only one was left (me) and would continuously toy with that one until that one became insane with grief. A bit extreme, I know but it happened.

I always ended crying when I came to visit her. I tried to fight the tears but they still came out once I saw the grave marker:

"Megan Gwen Le Fae

Beloved mother and healer"

It always broke me. In fact that's how I was when Chris found me. Down on the ground with tears flowing down my cheeks like a fresh summer rain.

"Fable? You alright?" He asked me as he knelt down beside me. I wanted to say yes; that I wasn't crying. I wanted to make up some dumb excuse but I knew it was pointless. Chris knew me better than I knew myself. Another one of his superpowers. I just shook my head and he put his arm around me and let me sob onto his cotton-blue shirt. "You know, you don't have to run away every time you miss her."

"I know. I know, Chris. I just...had to get out of there. That woman...she..."

"Upset you? Was it about your mom?" He questioned. He knew I hated it when people came up to me and gave me their fake sympathies about losing my mother. After the first couple of days, its fine. Expected even. But after a while, I just want to yell to them saying they're being sorry about her dying isn't going to make me feel better or bring her back. In fact, keeping their mouths shut about her is what I prefer. But this wasn't the case.

"Yes...she said she knew her." I choked out. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at him, "That they were best friends or something..." I let out a bitter chuckle, "The way she told it; it almost seemed like she was her sister or something. But my mother never told me about her or anyone like her." An image of the woman from the diner flashed in my mind and I shuddered. "That woman was so...creepy and ...I don't know what it was...but I knew I had to get away from her."

"Why do you think that?" Chris lifted his hand to gently wipe the rest of tears from my cheek.

"I told you, Chris, I don't know." I let go of Chris and turned to the grave marker again; feeling lost in my thoughts, "It ...was a weird ... vibe I was getting." I tried to figure out what was it about that woman that made me as scared as mouse running away from a..."Cat!" I accidentally shouted aloud. Chris jumped at my outburst,

"What?"

"Just listen... The woman...she looked like a cat. I saw her changing into a cat. But how?" Her creepy smile flashed in my mind as if she was mocking me. Toying with me and it angered me. I needed answers.

"Perhaps...I can help you answer that, sugar girl." a smooth voice flew into our ears and the woman from the diner appeared right in front of us. Like she literally appeared in front of us. Chris and I jumped up in fright.

"W-what? What are you doing here?! Did you follow me here or what?!" I shouted at her and pure anger began to boil inside me. How dare she come here? But she only smiled and held out a small bouquet of flowers she was carrying. Little bluebells and yellow lilies. I stared at them with empty eyes. Mother's favorite. But how did she know that? She then pushed me passed the two of us, calmly knelt down to the grave and spoke in that soft almost purr-like voice as if talking to an old friend,

"Oh, Morgan, she is so naive. Didn't you teach her anything? I would think that you of all people would have told her of her proud heritage." Then she placed the bouquet and blew a kiss toward the headstone. "Whatever your decision was, I knew it was for good. But she is grown up now." she stared sadly to the headstone, "She has to go. Things have changed. Yes...I thought our fight was done but it's not. It's risen again. She's coming back. The rest of us are both old and weary or near death, old friend. Someone must take our places. If there were anyone else who could do this then I would not even be here. So please forgive me..." and she wiped a tear from her golden eyes. Her experssion reminded me of a sad animal who just been whipped. I almost felt sorry for her but then I remembered who she was talking to and my anger came back in full fury.

"Forgive you? Who are you?!" I interrupted. I was so confused and angry that I lost control of my emotions. Who is she and how dare she pretend to even know my mother? She clearly knows nothing about her. Nothing she was saying made any sense. "My mother's name is not Morgan! It's Megan. Get away from her!" I threw myself on top of the grave and tried to push the woman away. Chris had to put himself between the woman and me.

"Her name was Morgan Le Fay, sugar girl." The woman calming corrected me. But I still wasn't buying it and I was really beginning to get annoyed with that crazy nickname. She looked at me confused, "She really didn't tell you anything, did she?" She got up and walked around the gravesite, sighing, "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. How could you have been so stubborn? I thought you had more pride than that."

"Shut up!" I shouted. I had enough of her, "You think you know her but you're wrong!"

"Fable! Calm down." Chris said gently, "Relax." He set me aside and walked over to the woman. "You; can you explain yourself? You're upsetting my friend."

But I knew my mother. She told me everything about her life and this woman is trying to make her out as a liar. No, I wouldn't have it, "I'm not listening to anything she says! She doesn't know her! She doesn't even know her name!" I wanted to push her out of the cemetery. She was disrespecting my mother's memory. But Chris grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear softly,

"I know you want to remember your mother as she was but this woman is obviously still grieving her as well. You remember how you were. She's probably still in that state. Don't you think we owe it to her to listen to what she has to say? Then maybe we can get her some help."

He was right though. I hated when he was right. I was a wreck the months after Mother passed away. I practically lost my mind with grief. It was like part of me couldn't accept the fact she was gone forever. Part of my mind wanted to shut down reality and escape into a world where I was in control... Where my mother wasn't dead. My house wasn't gone. I was still...me. But I'm better now. Weeks of therapy and the support of Henry and Chris and his family got me through it. Even visits to her grave weren't as painful as they had been before. They helped me come to terms and in a way, I feel closer to her. If this woman is going through the same thing, then maybe I should give her a chance. But I'm still going to keep my guard up. No matter what.

"Fine. You can start with your name." I said through gritted teeth. I took some deep breaths and pretended to relax. But on the inside, I was getting ready to defend my mother's memory. The woman nodded and spoke again,

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation. Morgan must have not told you about me." She wiped another tear from her eyes and stared at us.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" I mumbled sarcastically. Chris put his arm around me protectively but squeezed my shoulders; silently telling me to be quiet.

"My name is Tora Cheshire. Your mother, Morgan and I knew each other for a long time. We grew up together. You could say we were like sisters to each other." she let out a soft sigh and her voice grew stronger with each word she spoke, "We understood each other. We loved each other. We played together in the wonder groves outside her house. We walked down the same path every day to visit her great-aunt Baba to study her family arts and I watched her become the woman you knew and loved, Fable." She paused and rubbed her temple as if in pain, "I was there when she left our home in Ever After and I was there when you were born. That birth almost killed Morgan, you know. But she was so stubborn and you were such a little thing; so small and helpless. Your mother wasn't sure you would even make it but I knew you were a fighter. Just like her." She walked closer to me and calmly placed her hand on my cheek. I tried not to look at her. "I was right, wasn't I? Here you are. The exact imagine of Morgan. She was right to be stubborn."

I pushed her hand away from my face; still refusing to even look at her. But tears were filling my eyes at the mere mention of my mother. It still hurt for me to talk or to even hear about her. The pain was just still too fresh. No…I couldn't help her. I couldn't even help myself. Tora Cheshire did need help but her story about my mother wasn't adding up. It sounded almost like one like one of Mother's bedtime stories. But that's all they were; stories. And my mother's life was anything but a fairy tale. She had suffered so much and to hear someone talk about her like she was a fairy tale, something that never existed or something too perfect to be real, only made me angry.

"Stop it." I spoke with a growl, "Just…Just stop it!"

"Fable…" Chris began to say gently but I stopped him.

"No! I…I refuse to hear any more of this." My voice shook, "That's not who my mother was. She was a healer and she loved me! She told me everything about her life and this," I gestured to Tora, "Did not exist in it!"

"Everything she told you was a lie." She explained harshly, "Fable, she had to make up a new life for herself when she left. She had no choice." Tora said to me unparsed.

"Lier! Don't you dare talk about her like that! You clearly know nothing about her. Mother would never lie to me!"

"Fable, calm down." Chris' voice was trying to keep me calm but I was too aggravated to stop. "Maybe you didn't know everything about your mother like you thought you did."

I turned to look at him in horror, "No…No no, Chris. Don't you start too. You…you knew my mother too; you know she wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't…She wouldn't." I tried to get a hold of myself but I knew I was slipping. My world was turning black again. I was beginning to lose myself again. I remember these feelings I was having from before. From when I was lost her. No, I couldn't lose myself; not again. I came too far to fall again.

"Fable," Chris' voice pulled me back again and I looked at his face, "Relax. Every family has its secrets. I'm pretty sure my parents hide things from me and my brother too. But I know they have good intensions when they do it. Maybe it's to protect us or for us to have a better life. I don't know but what matters is the people they are now and I do know if your mom hid stuff for you it was for your own good, Fable." I had to steady my breathing and I could feel my heart rate slowing down again.

"Just leave me alone. Please…" I asked softly. "I take it back. I wouldn't help you." I turned to walk out of the cemetery.

"Fable… you can't just," Chris began to grab my hand.

"No, Chris." I pulled away from him. "I'm not getting involved. I can't even help myself." As I walked away he grabbed my hand again but I pushed him away. "Leave me alone. I'm no help to anyone."

After I said that, I knew it was a mistake. Chris grabbed my wrist in a tight grip.

"Fable, listen to me," Chris urged. He held tighter to my wrist and forced me to look at him in the eye, "your mother would have jumped at the chance to help this woman and you turn your back on her?" he shoot my arm hard. "Is this what you want to do with her legacy? Her memory? You're her daughter, Fable. Your mom was a healer and she helped people. Now this woman needs help. Do you really think your mother would walk away? Do you really?"

He was right of course. _Again_. He was always able to see the light in such things. For me, it wasn't so simple. Sometimes I wondered if he even had a dark side

"Chris, I….can't just…She's…"

"She needs help." He finished for me. I knew there was no one point in fighting back. He is as stubborn as I am.

" _Fine._ " I answered through gritted teeth, "We'll take her to your mom and see what she wants to do."

"Agreed." Chris turned and placed his hand gently on Tora's shoulder. The rain began to pour down heavily. "We're going to take you to our home. My mom will make sure you have a safe place to sleep tonight."

"Your mother?" Tora questioned, "And who is your mother, young…."

"Chris, ma'am." he interrupted softly and extended his hand politely, " And my mother is Juliet Knightfall."

"Knightfall, is it?" Tora let out a mocking laugh, "Oh how clever was your mother to take such a name! And Juliet as well! How….appropriate." She smiled that sickening-sweet smile that made my stomach turned and I looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 A Not-So Stranger Comes For A Visit

"Chris! Fable! Oh thank God you're alright!" Mrs. Knightfall had shouted through the screen door when she saw us coming up the driveway, "Come inside quickly!" she gestured at us. She had a worried look on, which seemed out of place on her youthful face. "I heard on the news it's going to be a huge storm tonight."

"Mom, we have a visitor." Chris began to explain as we walked into his living room but his mother ignored him.

"Christian Alexander Knightfall, you're soaking wet!" She grabbed a towel from a nearby chair and began to ruffle her son's dark locks. "What were you thinking? Going to the cemetery at a time like this? Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Henry called and told me what happened." She turned and gave me the same treatment; completely ignoring Tora behind me, "Fable, you know you can't just go and run off like that. If you wanted to visit your mother so badly I could have taken you. Oh look at you; you're shaking like a leaf." Miss Knightfall stopped and reached for a blanket on the table and wrapped me in it. I know she can never replace Mother but these little things like this made me grateful to Miss Knighfall for bringing me into her home. "What happened to you two?" But as soon as she saw Tora, Miss Knightfall let out a sharp gasp. "Or should I say you three. Tora...is that really you?"

"Hello Isolde" Tora said coolly. "Or should I call you Juliet Knightfall?"

"Isolde is fine, Torry." Her face had gone as white as a sheet but her voice was still steady and strong.

"It's been a while, your highness." Tora added with a small mock curtsy. Chris turned to look at me and mouthed, "Your highness?" while I shrugged my shoulders; clearly just as confused as him.

"Please. No need to stand on formalities here." Mrs. Knightfall gestured for us all to sit down. Then she sent Chris to the kitchen for lemonade and continued talking to our guest, "20 years to be specific, Tora. I thought you wouldn't be able to cross over anymore."

"I found a way. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"No...I suppose we can't." She added with a smile. "You can never lose a Cheshire."

Tora rolled her eyes and then looked towards the kitchen, "Yours and Tristan's boy, I guess?" Miss Knightfall nodded proudly and Tora smirked, "I knew it. He's got your smile and your good looks. Got your husband's voice too. Lucky, lucky, lucky boy. Bet he already has a bunch of girls under his spell. Including this one." She gestured to me and I felt my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

But she wasn't wrong. About Chris getting his looks from his mother, I mean. Miss Knightfall must have been a knockout when she was my age. She was as tall as her eldest son and despite her age, her cream-colored skin was nothing less than flawless. Her dark chestnut hair never had a grey hair, reached her waist and fell in near perfect loose waves. She always had a warm smile on her youthful face and smelled like sweet cinnamon and vanilla. Her innocent eyes were a soft hazel mixed with flecks of gold. And of course, Chris was blessed to inherit all of this. Except; his eyes were more serious-looking than his mother's, his short hair had no waves and his nose was sprinkled with freckles. " _But he is not that bad looking."_ I had to admit to myself and I blushed even more when Chris walked back in with the refreshments.

"How do you two even know each other, Mom?" he asked as he placed the tray on the table. Miss Knightfall pressed her lips together and I saw her eyes grow sad. She stared at Chris for a moment and looked back a family photo behind him. It was the whole Knightfall family laughing and smiling around a campfire late at night. The photographer caught Miss Knightfall in mid-laugh and Mr. Knightfall's eyes were beaming with pride at his two sons. I remembered who took that photo. It was Mother.

"I met Tora back in my hometown, sweetie." she said nervously and I could tell she wasn't telling the whole story." We grew up together along with Megan."

"In Fort Worth? My mother never told me that." I said accusingly to her.

"Bullshit." I heard Tora scoff. "There's a lot you don't know about your dear mummy, sugar girl." Tora added, her voice oozing with fake sweetness. She was enjoying this a bit too much. It was like she perfectly happy toying with me. Hot flashes of anger poked at me, wanting me to act yet I stared at her with my fists curling and a mask on my face. Then I felt Chris' hand on shoulder, ready to keep me from assaulting Tora.

"Torry, please." Miss Knightfall urged at her old "friend". "Fable has been through a lot. Losing her mother like she did. Please respect her. "

"And she'll be through hell of a lot more if you keep feeding her those lies Morgan told her." I couldn't take this anymore! I wanted to scream at her for those words but Chris continued to hold me back. I looked at him and he mouthed for me to stay calm. "Tell me, Isolde." She added harshly, "when exactly were you going to tell your sons about your little past?" She tapped her long nails on the side of her cheek.

"Mom, what is she talking about?" Chris asked finally letting go of me. But Tora continued her taunt.

"Should I tell him, Isolde, about the good times we spend together or do you want to?" She reached over and patted her talon hands on Mrs. Knightfall's cheek. But she remained unfazed and pushed Tora's hand away. Her sweet eyes slowly turned hard and her voice became something I did not recognize; cold and empty.

"What are you doing here, Tora?"

"What's the matter, Isolde? Don't want your precious little Christian to know his mummy isn't the saint he thinks she is? That she has old blood on her hands?" Tora gave a smug look to Chris and his mother. Mrs. Knightfall kept her eyes on Tora as she spoke again,

"Stop it. Now is not the time, Tora." I caught her small hands rolling into fists as well. But what was it that she didn't want Chris to know? Tora got up and walked over to Chris. Then she placed her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "That's in the past. I've put it behind me. Now I ask you again, Tora, what are you doing here?"

"But Isolde," She cooed, "He's your son. Your first born no less. Don't you think he ought to know?"

"Get away from him." I hissed at her and pushed her hand away from his face. Then I turned and saw that Miss Knightfall's face was now drained completely of any emotion. By this I was easily able to tell Tora just crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed. Tora seemed to love to push someone to their limits. I have a feeling that one day she wouldn't come out of those cat fights without a scratch. Judging from Miss Knightfall's expression I wouldn't be surprised if today was the day.

Miss Knightfall got up to face Tora.

"Fine," Tora purred, "if that's the game you want to play." She looked at me. Her eyes shined brightly in the dimmed room. The room grew deadly quiet. I even could hear a bit of thunder outside as it began to rain. "I'm here to for Fable. I'm taking her back to Ever After."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 The Cat's Out of The Bag

"No!" Mrs. Knightfall shouted, breaking the silence. "You can't! Morgan made a deal with Grimm that Fable was to stay here. She is never to go back. Tora, you know this!"

"Well, the rules have change, Isolde." She began to reach for me but I stood and pushed her away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shouted at her. Chris remained silent but gently placed his hand in mine. "Mrs. Knightfall, what is she talking about? What's Ever After? Where is it?" But she pretended not to hear me.

"Grimm knew Morgan left Fable's guardianship to me." Mrs. Knightfall assumed with a sad sigh. "He knows I would never hand it over to him so he sent you." Then she shook her head; chuckling a bit, "So this wasn't a social call then."

"Things are changing more rapidly than you think." Tora's eyes flashed with anger and her voice remained hard. But I could detect a small hint of regret in it. It felt like she didn't want to this but she had no choice. At least that's what it seemed to me. "And if you want to make sure your deal is kept you will hand Fable's guardianship over to me right now."

"You know this is not what Morgan would have wanted." Mrs. Knightfall's eyes began to water but she quickly blinked them away. No matter how strong she tried to sound, I knew she loved my mother and would do anything for her. Even after her death, she tried to raise me how Mother would and did what she could help me recover. She did whatever she could to help me honor my mother's memory. Sometimes I forgot that I wasn't the only one who lost someone they loved. "She gave up so much and the least he could do is leave her daughter out of this""

"Morgan is dead. She has no say in this anymore. She lost that right when she took her last breath." Tora added coldly. That was the finally straw. I couldn't hold my tongue back any longer.

"Like we needed that reminder thank you very much!" I blurted out. "Hello? Don't I get a say in any of this? It's my life we're talking about!" I expected Tora to hiss at me but she remained still. Thunder roared again outside. "Mrs. Knightfall, please explain to what the hell is going on!?"

"Fable, please calm down. I promise I will explain later."

"No, Mrs. Knightfall. I've had enough of being in the dark. If this is about my mother then I have a right to know." I paused and then gritted my teeth, "Right now."

Tora let out a sharp sigh, "You better just tell her, Isolde. If not, then I will." She shook her head and a cruel laugh escape, "And I know you wouldn't like my version. Some things might slip out."

"Silent, Tora!" Miss Knightfall snapped. A flash of lightning and thunder roared from outside again. Then the room grew silent; apparently shocked at the lady of the house's outburst. Realizing her mistake, Miss Knightfall collected herself and spoke again in her usual firm, calm voice,

"I am her guardian. If anyone has a right to tell Fable, it is mine…" She sighed and turned to look at me again, "So I suppose I should start with your mother's name." She gestured for me to join her on the couch and I followed. Then she placed on her hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes but then she blink and they were gone.

'Your mother's name was Morgan La Fay of Camelot. She was gifted and a powerful sorceress. Don't give me that look, Fable Lousia; what I'm saying is true. I saw your mother do incredible things. She was incredible. And no one was more committed to our cause than Morgan.

'I remember when I first met. I was just a spoiled, naïve blueblood who cared about nothing more than my dresses and my black mare, Moondancer. But Morgan changed me for the better. One day, I was out riding Moondancer when something suddenly spooked her and I lost control of her. Then all of a sudden, a young woman appeared out of nowhere; just standing right there in the middle of the road with arms raised high to the sky.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted but I feared she did not hear me.

Then I was scared that I jumped from Moondancer. But when I looked up Moondancer was calm and being petted by the young woman. She was calm and even allowing the woman to scratch her behind her ears; something she only let me do.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" the woman asked me. Never had I seen anyone more beautiful in all my life.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please be careful." I warned her, "Moondancer hates strangers." I tried to stand up but I stumbled and fell again.

"She seems fine to me. Spooked a bit but fine." She stroked Moondancer's mane, smiled but then turned to look at me, "But you are hurt, my lady."

I looked down to see my dress hemline had been torn wide open exposing my knees where I had been cut and my arms were scraped. But all I could think was Mother yelling at me for ruining my new riding habit.

"I can fix that." The young woman told me while waved her delicate hands over my cuts and then the blood and the pain stopped instantly.

"Oh thank you!" I gasped and hugged her.

"You're welcome, my lady." She began to curtsy but I stopped her and pulled her up.

"No, please call me Isolde."

"And I am Morgan La Fay." With that she extended her hand and flashed me a joy-filled smile. Our friendship was sealed that day.' " Miss Knightfall finished. She too smiled at the happy memory. But what I saw were the tiny hints of tears forming in her eyes again.

"Morgan was always so serious though. I blame her mother. No sense of humor that woman." Tora broke in, breaking the sober mood.

"Yes," Miss Knightfall now spoke with a mischievous tone, "but perhaps wouldn't have treated you so harshly if you didn't replace all her potion powders with sneezing powder." Then she rolled her eyes. Tora threw her hands up in frustration and scoffed,

"It was a joke! How was I supposed to know that the workshop would explode?"

"She was teaching pyrology to Morgan." Miss Knightfall shook her head and a small chuckle escaped her, "Very bad timing for a joke, Torry."

Suddenly Tora's expression turned dark. Her eyebrows browed deep down and spoke very harshly, "Well, that's why the two of you kept me around, isn't it? To laugh at me?"

"No, Torry." Miss Knightfall began to speak gently, "We kept you around because we loved your company. And we loved you. How could you forget that?"

Then I could feel something in the air turn tense. Tora's hands turned into firsts and I could hear yet another growl coming from her throat.

"Oh I don't know." She said sarcastically; her voice amplifying with each word. "Maybe when I saw Kalen's blood on you!"

"What!?" Chris and I shouted in unison.

But Miss Knightfall ignored us. Instead she closed her eyes and let out a quiet sob, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, Torry? I had no choice…He…he would have…killed me…" Her voice squeaked as she tried to explain herself. "I was young…and scared. I never had to fight like that before." Tears were rolling down her creamy cheeks like the fresh storm outside. Then Chris walked over to his mother and embraced her. But she whispered, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I meant it then and I mean it now!"

"Hear that, Christian? Mummy dear is a murder." Tora said mockingly. She looked out the window. The storm seemed to have had grown stronger but it felt like nothing like the storm that was growing inside this very room. "She killed my brother in cold blood. The First Born of the Cheshire clan murdered by a Royal." Tora said the last word like one would say the most horrible insult imaginable.

"It wasn't like that." Miss Knightfall choked out and released herself from her son's arms.

"'It wasn't like that.' " Tora mimicked her in a mocking tone, "It never seemed to be like that with you."

"When was this?" Chris asked. The question hung in the air and Tora scoffed. Miss Knightfall continued to cry,

"In the First Rebel War. 3 years in." she confessed as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes; now stained red.

"The what?" I questioned clearly still confused of pretty much everything.

"I suppose I should explain that too." Miss Knightfall let out a tired sigh and began to recall that soft gentle voice I became so familiar with. "Before you two were born, Fable and Chris, there was a huge war that Morgan, Tora and I were a part of." She went on to explain the way their world, Ever After, worked and the concept of "Destiny". How the stories had I had grown up knowing as only bedtime stories really did occur and had to be repeated every generation. Personally, the idea of a predetermined life made me sick and it got me thinking.

"So they have no choice?" I asked, "Everything is decided for them from beginning to end? What about the stories where a character ends up dying like in Swan Lake? They know they have to die and do it anyway? That's horrible!" I felt disgusted that such a life could exist.

"So did a lot of people, Fable." Miss Knightfall agreed, her voice was starting to grow stronger with each word. "Myself included. I didn't want my destiny. I wanted to have a choice who I wanted to be. Who I wanted to fall in love with." She looked up to a separate picture of her husband. "Who I could marry. I wanted that choice."

"But sadly in Ever After, choice is forbidden." Tora interrupted with a hint of bitterness. "It would be extremely scandalous to fall in love with someone outside of her story."

"But Morgan did." Miss Knightfall countered.

"The La Fay's story is meant only as an antagonist." Tora explained sharply, "The only reason Grimm even allowed the marriage union is because the result would be Fable; meaning that the story would continue."

I could tell it disgusted her just as much as it did to me. It seemed to me that mine and my mother's entire reason for living, for existence, was to only to repeat the mistakes and failures of my ancestors. "No wonder Mother left." I thought, "How can someone live like that?"

"What story was Mother a part of?" I asked curiously. But Tora scoffed again and answered haughty,

"Did Morgan teach you nothing at all? The La Fays are legendary; even in this world! She was the Morgan La Fay of Camelot. Sister of King Arthur. Daughter of Lady Igraine and Lord Gorlois. A beloved Queen of Avalon and apprentice to Merlin the Great. And you, Fable La Fay, are destined to follow in her footsteps."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the positive reviews! I really appreciate it ! Also if you have any questions about the story or characters, please feel free to ask and I will be more than happy to answer them.

-your author, Mysic

* * *

Ch 5 Family History; Not as Boring as You Might Think

"Mother…" I whispered. I stood up and the world seemed to spin. As I tried to take everything in, a part of me still didn't want to believe what I was hearing. What proof was there? Yet some of the things Mother would tell me about our family started to make sense. "She used to tell me stories but never about King Arthur." I grabbed onto the wall for balance and my world went back into focus.

"And why do you think that is?" Miss Knightfall asked me with a grim smile.

"She told me they made her sad." I replied simply but I soon realized what she had meant as they were what she was meant to be. I remember reading about Morgan La Fay in school and she was a cruel, manipulative, witch who would do anything to kill her step-brother, Arthur…Brother…

"My uncle wasn't killed in England, was he?" I looked at the two women but I felt as if I already knew the answer. "And my great-aunt? She didn't die from cancer, did she?"

Miss Knightfall shook her in response, "They're alive, Fable. In Ever After. But when your mother, she had to make up a whole new life for herself and you. Which meant erasing the life and people she left behind. She was a strong woman and she made so many sacrifices…"

"If you want to believe the fairy tale version of it." Tora added with a smug look.

I flashed a hard look to her, "Well, what do you remember of my mother, Tora? Since you two were so close?"

Tora's face tightened. I think I hit a nerve as I saw her eyes held a faraway gaze and she spoke with a soft sad voice, "I remember her well, Fable.

'She looked a lot like you; minus the coloring of course. Rich, crimson dark hair that reached her knees. Always loose and wild; just like her. Skin like fresh creamed coffee and as smooth as silk. She was always flawless, your mother. Oh I remember being so jealous of her eyes. Be thankful you didn't inherit those. It wouldn't be fair. They were like two silver coins that always caught the right light in a room and would cast off into the most beautiful colors. No matter what, her eyes always shined. Even if when she was crying, those eyes made it impossible not to fall under her spell. She was almost too beautiful.

'Men were always following your mother like little lapdogs. Pathetic. They never caught her eye. No one ever did. They could never be good enough for Morgan. What she ever saw in your ridiculous excuse of a father I'll never understand."

An idea suddenly popped into my head…Did I dare to hope? "And what about my father? Where is he?" My voice shook but I made sure no tears came out. I turn to Miss Knightfall, "Do you know?" She remained silent. Then I looked at Tora, "Do you know where he is? What happened to him?"

"Slow down." Tora instructed, "You're exciting yourself. Yes I did know your father but I never knew his name. His true name that is. Your mother took his identity to her grave." Her voice turned cold and hard. "No...She always called him by a nickname. Rune. Her secret love, she always explained. God, how she irritated me when she called him that. So dramatic and pointless if you ask me." She moved her hand in a swift motion; like swinging away a pesky fly.

"But is he alive, Tora?" I held her gaze. I demanded some answers. She was testing my patience and I was getting pretty sick and tired of her games.

"The truth is, Fabes," Miss Knightfall cut in, "is that we don't know. Your mother did marry him but during the war, our numbers were scattered and a lot of people were considered MIA." Her eyes fell to her lap.

"MIA?" I questioned. But I had a feeling what it meant. My stomach turned into a sickening knot.

"That's 'missing in action'. I'm sorry, Fabes." Miss Knighfall reached for my hand again and gave it a soft squeeze. From behind me I could feel Chris placing his hand on my shoulder. I felt some comfort from their warm touch. Miss Knightfall continued, "We tried searching for him, but we couldn't find a trace of him. It was like he vanished into thin air. Your mother was devastated." But I heard Tora scoffed.

"Typical man. Throws a few pretty words to an all-powerful sorceress. Thinks he's hot stuff. Takes what he wants and leaves her with a bun in the oven." Her voice sounded bitter. Miss Knightfall set down her glass of lemonade so hard that it clattered against the table.

"Tora! That's not true." Miss. Knightfall claimed. "He loved Morgan!"

"Oh please, Isolde!" Tora slammed her fist against the coffee table. "Grow up already! He left her! He never loved Morgan! Rune was a no-good-for-nothing cad!" She shot up and her face turned into that of an angry alley cat. I have expected for Tora to start screeching like one as well.

"Tora, please that's her father!" Miss Knighfall begged. But I could hear the edge in her voice as she defended my father.

"And it's high time she know the truth about him! No more giving her tall tales, Isolde." I could hear a growl coming from her throat.

"What's happen to you, Torry?" Miss Knightfall asked her calmly. "You used to be so carefree and happy. What's happen to my Cheshire?" Miss Knightfall sounded like she was actually feeling sorry for her. Here I was beginning to wonder how long have these two known each other. Juliet Knightfall or at least the Juliet Knightfall I knew would never allow anyone to speak to her like that. No one would ever dare raise their voice to her either.

"She stopped being a Cheshire that's what. I woke up, Isolde, when you and Morgan went through that rabbit hole. When you two left, I decided it was time I grew up."

"But what made you _you_ is gone, Torry. It's sad." Miss Knightfall replied.

"See if I care, Isolde." She waved her hand again.

Miss Knightfall gave her a hard sad look and then she turned to me, "Don't ever doubt your father loved her, Fable. I was there when they met and I was there when he proposed. Never have I did see truer love than between your parents."

"What can you tell me about him, Miss Knighfall? What was he like?" I wanted to move the conversation away from Tora. She clearly hated my father and if I was going to learn anything about my parents, Tora is not going to be the one to tell me.

"He was good to your mother, Fable." Miss Knightfall answered quickly, "He never laid a hand on her. Trust me, if he did, Morgan would have turned him into a rat and fed him to Tora." She chucked as Tora gave a disgusted look. Then she murmured something about her being a vegetarian. "They met in Giles Grimm's library back in Ever After. Rune was training to be Giles' apprentice at the time and Morgan was still in her sorceress training. I remember that day so clearly. I suppose because it was also the day I met Chris and Hiram's father."

"Dad is from Ever after too?" Chris asked eagerly and almost in shock. "What fairy tale?"

Miss Knightfall gave a small, sad smile to her eldest son and signed, "I suppose that's another story I should tell you two.

'It was a cool, crisp winter day; in fact it was the first day of the New Year. Morgan wanted to do research on a new spell she was trying out while I only wanted to go horseback riding. So we made a deal. Two hours in the dusty old library and then the rest of the day we would go riding. While Morgan was going through a mountain of books, I tried to hold a conversation with Giles Grimm. That old man could put mice to sleep!

But before long, a tall, lanky young man came tumbling inside trying to balance a huge leaning tower of books. He was so clumsy I couldn't help but laugh when the tower finally came crashing down on him! - Oh Chris, give your mother a break; I was a different person back then- Anyways as I was laughing, Morgan just stands there staring at the boy like Eros hit her hard on the head. I swear it must have been love at first for Morgan when she got up and walked over to that young man; she could not take her eyes off him. She even used her magic to lift the books off him and perfectly placed them on the shelves. Then Morgan asked him if he was okay and introduced herself. He stared at her as he whispered out his name. It was so quiet I couldn't even hear him but Morgan just smiled and said,

'Oh what a lovely name. But may I call you Rune? It means secret knowledge and I think it's rather clever and seems to fit you. Oh my word that's rather forceful. What was I thinking? I barely met you and now I'm giving you a nickname as if we're old friends. Oh bother-' and she just babbles on and on like she had no filter. It was hilarious. Miss Calm Under Pressure was actually nervous talking to a boy! I was certainly the moment so much that I didn't even seem to notice another tall and rather handsome young man behind me.

'Hello there.' He spoke so sweetly to me. Now I was the one blushing. He introduced himself to me and turned out to be an old friend of Rune. I later learned he was the knight I was destined to fall in love with. If you've actually read my story, you will find that we were also destined to die as star-cross lovers. So logically, I was sceptic to pursue such a relationship. I was so scared to open my heart to your father, Chris, for fear I would lose him in the end. However, destiny finds its way into your life no matter how hard you try to avoid it. Morgan convinced me to take a chance on Tristan. So I confessed my love to him and the rest is history."

Miss Knighfall smiled again at the sweet memory as the story closed. She reached for my hand again and lifted my head to look into her eyes. Then she cleared her voice, "Anything good that ever happen in my life I own to your mother, Fable." Miss Knightfall let go of my hand, stood up and walked over to Tora. She stared at her hard in the face, "And I will not let you take her daughter away from the life she worked so hard to give her."

"You have no choice, Isolde." Tora's voce had turned just hard as Miss Knightfall's. "If you want to keep the life you worked hard for, then I suggest you stay out of my way." She brushed her way pass Miss Knightfall and grabbed my wrist, "Fable is coming back with me."

I swiftly turned my hand and managed to grab her wrist instead. Her thin arm twisted and I soon gained the upper hand. Her arm was now in an upright position where I could easily apply the right amount to break it if I wanted to.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I growled. "How many times do I have say it?! I belong here!"

"But if you don't go," Tora stated through her perfectly white gritted teeth in pain. "People will die!"

I released her, "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me, Fable La Fay." Tora got back on her feet, "A new Rebel war is brewing and your mother was a key element on stopping the First War so logically Grimm thought it would be useful to have you come to be trained at Ever After High. You would be able to help stop it before even it happens. But if you don't, there will be consequences; just like the first time."

"I'm not going, Tora!" I screamed, "You can't make me!"

"Then are you willing to let your family die? Innocent people?" Tora questioned me but I refused to listen.

"If you've been to survive to this long without me then you'll be fine through too." I turned on my heels and walked out of the house, slamming the screen door behind me. "I'm done."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 I Have to Make Up My Mind

Of course I didn't get far; I didn't even leave the front porch. I couldn't think of any place to go to where I could be sure that no one could find me. There was no way I could back to the cemetery; Miss Knightfall would only track me down and drag me back then I would still have to face Tora. There was no running away from this; no matter how hard I tried.

But I needed to think. Everything was happening and changing way too fast. How could I just have sat there and taken all of that in? All those things I thought I knew about my mother was a lie. Yet I couldn't figure out if I was more mad at Mother for hiding these things from me or at Tora for coming here and telling me the truth. But I can't forget that she also wants to take me away from everything I knew. _"God, this is going set me back so many months in therapy."_ I thought sarcastically as I rubbed my forehead with my fingertips. I hugged my knees tightly as I just sat there on the wooden porch. The rain had grown heavier and heavier with a meeting of thunder and lightning every 5 minutes. Most people would have jumped in fear and ran but I welcomed the storm. I always did. The rain always managed to calm me down but this time, it seemed to match what was going on inside me.

"I just…just can't believe it." I exclaimed; for a few moments I could not breathe properly. "All of this…I didn't want any of this; I just wanted to get better. To accept what had happened… and move on with my life. Mother, how could you do this to me!?" I wanted to cry but the tears didn't come. Instead a scream came out of me.

"Gosh, I knew you were upset but I didn't think it was this bad, Fabes." A familiar voice came from in front of me. I looked up,

"Henry!" I gasped and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Chris texted me and told me what happened." He explained, "Are you okay?" His voice sounded gentle and with a hint of concern. I tried to catch my breath and keep my heart rate at a minimal level. In and out; in and out I breathed. Soon I started to relax and I began to think clearly.

"Hey." Henry spoke softly and wrapped me tighter in a bear hug. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, Fabes. You're okay, right?" For a moment I felt what it was like to have a brother. We may get on each other's nerves sometimes I know he'll always be there for me when I really need it. I let go of him and stared at the ground,

"I don't know, Henry. I guess I should be happy to know I still have a family out there. For a long time I thought I was all alone."

"But you've had me and Chris." Henry interrupted softly "Not to mention his family too, Fabes. They took you in and treated you like a daughter."

I groaned in frustration, "I know I always did. But it's not the same as having your own family. People who…who share something with you that others just can't." I didn't want to sound harsh but how else was I supposed to explain myself. A part of me didn't want everything to change but another part of me wanted answers. However, how to find those answers would be an entire category besides helping stop a war. "But there's a part of me…that feels guilty for wanting for leaving. How can I leave Chris and you and Miss Knightfall after all you've done for me?"

"Fabes, is this something you want to do?" He asked me straight forward. But I just stared at him and remained mute as my mind raced with a bunch of "I don't knows" and "I can't… I can't…I can't."

"I knew you wouldn't get too far." Chris's voice came from the door and he walked out to join us. But I noticed something in his voice had changed. The sweet, well-meaning tone was still there but it was well-masked under something that was serious and hard…but also with a hint of sadness. "Fable, mind if I butt in?" he asked gently and I nodded, "You've been so…unhappy for so long… It's been hurting you. I know it has. You can't keep going on like this. Who knows what will happen to you if you do? So if this is a way for you to find…peace, then maybe you should go. But it's up to you." He leaned over and wrapped me in his arms. I hadn't realized that I had been shaking. From fear or anger I do not know; I just knew I didn't want him to let me go.

"But what about what Tora said?" I added. "About that war? You told me I'm supposed to honor my mother's memory but how can I help these people when I no longer know she was? How can I help them when I don't know anything about them or even their world?" I didn't want to sound selfish but then another thought popped out of my mouth, "It isn't my world that's in trouble; why should I leave and risk everything for them?" I wanted to cry so much but I couldn't let the tears flow.

I didn't want to be selfish but it wasn't fair. My life was finally coming together again. I was beginning to heal; now all of this coming out and washing away everything I knew like a wave breaking against the beach. I didn't owe these people anything.

But then a voice said softly inside my head, _"But when the waves hit against the sand or importantly, the rocks, it peels away the rough and jagged pieces and the stones become smooth both inside and out."_ Those words were meant for comfort as they were spoken in my mother's voice. A chill went up my spine but unlike the chill in the diner, it felt like someone's familiar cold hands were gently touching my back. Like…like…like Mother's when she was giving me a soft but stern lecture.

I tried to ignore this strange feeling and embraced myself in Chris' warm touch.

"I know what I said… but a lot of things of change since then. For one, your life and others may be on the line with this decision, Fable." Chris let me go but it seemed like he couldn't look me in the eye. Like he too was scared about what was to come yet he refused let me see it.

"But these people may need your help. Again no one should tell you what to do about this; not even me." He reached my hand and I squeezed it hard.

I swallowed a sob and let out a shaky sigh. Part of me wanted to help but the other part kept calling me a coward. Then I remembered my vision from early that day. Fear had grown inside me and it was driving me insane. Was that what was to come? I saw so many dead bodies. So many innocents with families who loved them. So many mothers who would never return home and tuck their children into bed, reassuring them that they were safe. Could I really prevent that from happening? I rolled my hand into a fist. I had to try to prevent this. It's what Mother would have done. But I knew I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. I would need help. I looked at Chris and Henry. _"Maybe"_ I thought.

"What if…you guys were able to come with me?" I asked slowly. Chris jumped up in surprise while Chris just raised his eyebrows in interest.

"To Ever After? So you've decided to go then?" Henry asked. I got up and looked at the sky above. The clouds had started to turn a lighter shade of grey and the rain began to lighten up. For a moment it seemed.

"Yes." I signed. My voice was still shaky. "I have to... Those things… I thought I saw in the park was a vision. I'm sure of it." I looked at Chris and he seemed to believe me this time. I went on, "I saw a bloody battlefield and a girl was standing in right front of me. But she was standing over something…" I gulped and I didn't want to continue. The storm started to pick up again. I could feel the wind picking up.

"What was it?" Chris asked me. I shook my head; suddenly refusing to answer. What was happening to me? Fear was growing more and more inside my heart and I couldn't stand it. I needed to think. Then I started to go towards the door but Henry stopped me by blocking the door instead. His facial expression alone told me to confess.

"It…it…it was me." I tried to keep my voice steady but the very thought of it scared me to death. "My body at least; I was dead. The girl said I was a fool and my body had broken when I took a major hit." Silence from the two of them. A crash of thunder erupted behind us.

"And you're stilling willing to go?" Henry questioned after a while. "What about the war? Are you going to help them?"

"I suppose so. Look, I know it sounds crazy…and suicidal. But I think it's probably for the best. I can't just sit here and do nothing…I've done that before…" I tried to catch my breath and remain calm. "When my mother died, I hid and look what had happened to me; I nearly lost…myself. What I said to Tora inside there, I…can't walk away from this. It might be the only chance I have to see my family. They probably don't even know I exist. There's also this whole other side of my mother…that I never saw. I want to know more about her." I gasped for air again and my voice could not stop shaking. "But I can't do this by myself, guys. I don't think I'm strong enough to."

Chris gave me a hard look. Now _I_ couldn't look at him. I felt ashamed for admitting such a thing. For so long I had to hold everything back just to keep my sanity. I know I'm weak. I wouldn't be fighting against myself this hard if I wasn't. But this time…this time I can't hold myself back anymore. I spend enough time in therapy to know when I had to ask for help. No matter how it hurt my pride.

Chris moved in closer to my face as if to study it. Then his face softened and he moved a loose strain of my dark locks out of my tear-stained face. Again I hadn't even realized I was crying as well. "You're not weak, Fable. Don't say that." He whispered then he cleared his throat and moved back. "We'll go with you, wouldn't we, Henry?"

"Go to a completely different dimension and help stop a civil war?" Henry said sarcastically. I couldn't help roll my eyes. "Gosh I should really check my schedule but… hell yeah I'm going with you." He lifted his fist towards me for a fist bump, "Three amigos, right?" A smile escaped my lips and Chris let loose a chuckle. I began to feel like my old self for a moment. I raised my fist and pressed it hard against his.

"Then it's settled then. I'll talk to Tora about letting you boys come but I'm going to make it clear we're coming right back as soon as this whole 'civil war' thing is blown over." I let out a sigh in relief.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOILER ALERT!(Read at own risk!) the conversation between Chris and Isolde is made in German that I had roughly translated. German is not my first language nor do i speak it (I'm Hispanic) I only have a appreciation for the sound of the German language and it's classical music. Plus I thought it would be nice insight in the Knightfall household.**

 **-your author, Mysic**

* * *

Ch 7 Road Trip...And Not In The Way You Think

The three of us walked back into the house just as the storm began to pass. Tora was still arguing with Miss Knightfall. She was practically screeching like the cat she must have been in another life and Miss Knightfall was waving her fists in the air like a child throwing a tantrum and swearing like a sailor at the tall bright-haired woman. Henry started to blush at the colorful language the former noble woman was using for it was something you would never expect from usual kind-hearted and sweet woman who never had a harsh word to say about anyone; only a few well-meaning teasing to her husband and sons.

"I told you before I don't give a bloody damn what Milton Grimm says, Tora, you are NOT TAKING HER!" Miss Knightfall shouted loud enough for Kingdom Come to hear her.

"And I'm telling you to try and stop me, you thick-headed stubborn blueblood! I have my orders and I will not be having you get in my way!"

"Since when does a Cheshire ever take orders from a Grimm?! Does he pay you in fish or in pieces of string for every life you try to ruin!?" Then there was a loud slapping sound and a part of Miss Knightfall's usual creamy complexion had turned a bright red. Tora didn't stop there; she swung her arm towards Miss Knightfall and her fist landed near Miss Knightfall's eye. She went down instantly.

I stepped forward already to confront Tora but Chris had whisked past me and towards her with his own fists ready to strike. His face was filled with rage and his eyes seemed to be ablaze with fire; a side that rarely reached the surface.

"That will be enough!" He growled through his teeth. He grabbed Tora by her shoulders and roughly pushed her against the wall. The portraits hanging on that wall banged so hard, they threatened to fall at that moment. His hands reached for her throat.

I had only the pleasure of seeing Chris this angry a few times. The last time he was this upset, we were 13 years old and he found me walking from school with a bloody nose and a few scratches on my face. I was always getting into fights back then; Henry and Mother used to call me a firecracker just waiting for a lit fuse. Chris demanded to know who was the culprit and ran off as soon as I opened my big mouth. I later learned he went to grab Henry and the two found the bastard and returned the favor tenfold. But he came home with bruises on his face and a few around his ribs too. I remember feeling so guilty for allowing it to happen.

It was a side of Chris that is never meant to surface. I take it back when I said Chris didn't have a dark side. He does have one like everyone else, but you have to poke and push it until it reared its ugly head. And when it does, you'll instantly regret you were stupid enough to even try it. Chris was a good person and like any other descent human being, he had a soft spot for the people he deeply cares about like his family. Henry and I were the only other two people he would have taken a beating for and vice versa.

"I'm a very patient and forgiving type of guy, Tora." His hand closed tighter on her neck. Tora let out a sound that something close to someone stepping on a squeaky toy. Her now red eyes said it all; she made a big mistake. "But when you lay _a hand_ on _my_ family…well that doesn't make me very _happy_."

He tightened his grip. The same sound again. Henry and I had already run over to Miss Knightfall to make sure she was alright. Henry inspected her face and found no bruises or injuries forming. Then I got up and placed my hand on Chris' shoulder. I knew what to do when he acted like this; it was like instinct to me.

"Chris," I spoke in calming but firm voice. _"_ _Make him see logic. That'll snap him out of it."_ I advised myself. I had to remember to keep my voice low and in control of my emotions. "Your mother's fine. She's not hurt too badly. You've made your point. Let Tora go."

He turned to look at me. His usual golden brown eyes were now as hard and dull as a stone. This wasn't him. I had to bring him back. This side of him had to go back into the pit it crawled out of.

"Chris…" I whispered; my voice sounded pleading and scared. I didn't mean to sound like that. It was a sign of weakness to me. A side of myself I tried to hide.

His eyes were looking straight at me and turned soft for a moment. The grip loosens and Tora hit the ground. She gasped for air as she held her own hands to her bruising throat. Chris seemed to snap back to reality. But his hands were still in fists and tighten with each minute that passed.

"Sorry." He mumbled; he couldn't even look at anyone in the eye. I could tell he felt ashamed.

"Relax. Everything's alright." I still had my hand on his shoulder. I gave it a slight squeeze and a weak smile. Then I turned to Tora as she began to get back on her feet. "I'm going with you." I declared. She let out a choking-like gasped but managed to give me an almost complete mocked surprise; complete with the cocked eyebrow and gaping open mouth.

"Really?" she squeaked then cleared her throat. "Is that so? No more pouting, sugar girl?" She asked; again using that stupid nickname.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes but on two conditions. One; you let Henry and Chris come along with their parents' content." Tora looked from me to Chris and back again. She opened her mouth to protest but I stopped her. "And we will come back as soon as everything is over. This is my home and I intend to return to it in one piece, Tora."

Suddenly a pair of sharp, pure white fangs popped out of the roof of Tora's mouth. Henry jumped back and Chris hissed, "Shit!" under his breath. But I remained unmoved; I had to make it clear that she couldn't scare me.

Tora stared at me hard but replied through her fangs, "Fine, they can come. But they are not meant to be a distraction for you." I blinked and confirmed their and mine cooperation.

"What is it exactly do you want me to do?" I asked; now curious about what was beginning to unfold. Miss Knightfall remained silent as her son kept his arm around her shoulders protectively. Her face was unmoved and held no emotion as before her argument with Tora. I wonder if she felt betrayed or hurt that I had decided to go and I was also bringing her first-born son into the mess she partially fought hard to keep him out of. I wondered what Mr. Knightfall would make of this as well as I listened to Tora's instructions.

"The rumors of a Second Rebel War," her voice was now all business; like a soldier handing out orders to a brand new squadron. A soldier with fangs still hanging out of their mouth; I don't rather to admire that or be very afraid on how quickly her emotions could change. I would make a mental note of that. Then I nervously twisted the knife in my pocket without daring to pull it out. "is located at the very institute that was supposed to train students in following their destiny, Ever After High. Milton Grimm, the man I work for, is the headmaster. What he wants is for you to infiltrate the ranks of the Rebels or more importantly their leader, the daughter of the Evil Queen, Raven Queen, and…how did he put it? 'Extinguish their rebelish flames.'"

A foggy and vague image flashed in my mind but I couldn't make it out properly so I ignored it as best as I could. "Why me?" I asked instead, "Why can't this Grimm guy find someone else to do this?"

"We tried the daughter of Snow White to try and convince Raven to follow her story but Apple ran into…complications." Tora replied.

I snorted, "Apple? Seriously? What? The names Pear or Peaches was taken?"

"Then we tried other methods." Tora continued, ignoring my comment. I thought it was funny. So did Henry. "Only to be met with mixed results. We managed to get Raven to sign the Storybook of Legends thanks to a mishap that involved my sister, Katerina and a daughter of a Joker named Courtly."

"I swear once I get there, my sarcasm will not find no end with these ridiculous names. Do Ever Afters enjoy punishing their kids with horrible names like the Vikings?" I signed with a sadistic grin.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, can we stop and ask ourselves a very important question?" Henry interrupted playfully. "The Joker has a daughter? Ha! I knew it!" He turned to Chris with his hand outstretched. "Dude, pay up!"

Chris and I rolled our eyes together. Then I spoke up, "I don't think she's talking about _the_ Joker." I turned to Tora, "I assume you're referring to the Joker Card from Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Through the Looking Glass'."

"Correct." Tora confirmed, "So you _do_ know a thing or two." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Raven now has access to her mother's powers but does not use them for her destiny's purpose. Her influence over the Rebels is monumentally important to us for what we have planned for you." She tapped two long claw fingernails along her chin as she appeared to be thinking. Then she purred, "Actually I think this works out perfectly." With a simple twist of her hand, Tora disappeared and soon appeared behind Henry and I, "You see there are two other confirmed groups besides the that we need to extinguish as well in order to confirm the next Rebel war stays in the past known as Royals and Roybels. The Royals are, of course, those who wish to follow their placed destinies. The Rebels wish to 'flip the script' and take control of their future while the Roybels are somewhat the poor in-between souls that can't make their minds. But with the three of you, we will be able to kill three birds with one stone." She smiled that sickening sweet smile again.

I really didn't like the way she said kill.

"But what about Henry?" Miss Knightfall spoke up; her voice back to its normal calm and gentle tone. "Chris and Fable are Ever Afters by blood but Henry is a Gaea."

"Gaea?" I questioned. "Isn't that the Greek Goddess of Earth?"

Miss Knightfall nodded, "That's what we named this world after their former mother goddess." Then she turned to Tora again, "Well? Have you thought about that?"

"Wait." I stopped before Tora could even speak. "Didn't you mention that there are some families in Ever After that take over character parts when it needs to be filled? Why can't Henry just pretend to be from one of those families?"

Tora rolled her eyes, "Yes that's exactly what I planned on when we returned. Now if you all do not mind I would like to get going." A lilac drawstring bag materialized in her hand. "Well, kiddos?"

Henry's eyes lit up with excitement but then his face grew worried, "I should go find my parents and tell them I'm gonna be gone for a while." His hand went to his forehead. "Aw man. How will I explain this?" He started towards the door. But before he opened it, Henry gave me a quick bear hug squeeze. "No leaving without me, ya hear? Three amigos, girl!"

"You got it, Henry. We'll wait until you come back." I gave a hard, stern look to Tora. "Right, kitty-lady?"

I got a death stare in response. But Tora agreed. Henry walked out the door and then Miss Knightfall cleared her throat, "Do you think I could speak to my son? In private?"

I nodded and started towards my room, "Sure thing. I think I'll pack a few things while we wait for Henry." I gave Chris a gentle smile before I left the room. He returned it with one of his own. But his eyes told something else. They remained sad; probably regret about what he almost did. I looked at Tora who crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She seemed set on staying.

"Now, Tora." Miss Knightfall insisted with more force and anger. The second time that day, Miss Knightfall surprised me. For a split second I saw a hint of the woman she was all those years ago. Someone who was born into authority and sere stubbornness. A woman who was used to being dressed in jewels and probably silk and getting what she wanted. Then she walked away from all of it. But now she was standing her ground. Miss Knightfall was about to have her first-born son taken from her after everything she and her husband had to go through to the very place she had escaped. And she was not happy about any of this.

There was a cat screech of protest and then the loud bang of the screen door I assumed came from Tora.

I know I should have left them in private but something inside me told me to stay and listen. Miss Knightfall's voice held a hint of fear in it when she ordered us out. Something was up and I had trouble walking away from it. I carefully squat down in the hallway that connected the bedrooms to the living room in order to remain hidden from their eyes and ears.

"Das ist nicht das, was ich für dich, Christian. Bitte denken Sie nicht an mich anders, als Sie heute Morgen. ( _This is not what I wanted for you, Christian. Please don't think of me any different than you did this morning._ )" Miss Knightfall pleaded to her son through what sounded like tears in her family's native tongue, German.

This was something their family always did whenever they wished to speak in private and to insure no one heard their conversation. I suppose they spoke German in Ever After too. I never thought of it as rude or anything like that; just something for the core family to discuss and that just didn't include me a 100% of the time. I understand. But I think what the Knightfall parentals failed to realize was that Chris had been giving me private lessons so I would be able understand them as well. It was a bit rusty but I was able to understand enough of their conservation. I wasn't trying to snoop; I was only concerned with Chris. At least that's what I kept telling myself. My leg was beginning to cramp up.

"Bitte. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, haben Sie sich schämen oder wütend auf mich. ( _Please. I could not bear to have you ashamed or angry at me._ )" she continued. I could hear her voice cracking with tears.

"Mama, ich schäme mich nicht, wen Sie und der Vater sind. ( _Mama, I am not ashamed of who you and Father are._ )" Chris replied; his voice sounded sincere. I dared to look around the corner and saw Chris grabbing a tissue off the lampstand to wipe away his mother's tears. "Ich kann nicht die beiden von Ihnen auf Ihrer Vergangenheit beurteilen. Ich bin dein Sohn und ich werde dich lieben beide für immer und ewig. ( _I cannot judge the two of you on your past. I am your son and I will love you both forever and ever._ )" He wrapped her in his arms in a tight hug. I quickly ducked my head behind the wall again. I heard muffled cries coming from Miss Knightfall. "Aber sagen Sie mir , wenn eine Sache, Mama. Waren Sie wirklich ein Soldat? Hast du wirklich Tora Bruder töten? ( _But tell me when one thing, Mama. Were you really a soldier? Did you really kill Tora's brother?_ )"

Miss Knightfall let go of Chris and sniffled. "Ja. Ja, ich habe , mein Sohn. Ich tötete ihn. Aber es war während des Krieges , war alles nicht so schwarz und weiß. Er war eine königliche und ich ein Rebell . Nein, ich war kein Soldat . Nichts dergleichen. Ich half den Schlachten planen und lief für die Rebellen ein Netz von Spionen . Ich war sehr klug damals. Kalen war auch ein Rebell. Einer unserer besten Feld Soldaten , aber ich fand heraus, dass er einige unserer Schlacht haben , um den Feind will weg , der bösen Königin geben. Ich war sicher, dass er es war ( _Yes. Yes, I did, my son. I killed him. But it was during the war, everything wasn't so black and white. He was a Royal and I a Rebel. No, I wasn't a soldier. Nothing like that. I helped plan the battles and ran a network of spies for the Rebels. I was very clever back then. Kalen was a Rebel as well. One of our best field soldiers but I found out he may have be giving some of our battle plans away to the enemy, the Evil Queen. I was sure it was him_.)" Her voice cracked again. My heart broke at hearing her tears. I'm sure Chris' was too.

"Ich war so sicher...Aber wenn ich ihn getröstet...Etwas...etwas in ihm aufgeschnappt, ich denke, und er packte mich. Etwas...etwas in ihm aufgeschnappt, ich denke, und er packte mich. Das Gefühl, ich konnte immer noch seine Hände um meinen Hals und seine Krallen meine Haut Piercing. Es gab Blut auf mich, ja, aber es war eine Mischung aus Kalen und meine eigene. Ich fühlte mich nie so...Angst in meinem Leben, mein Sohn. Ich habe versucht, zu laufen, aber er hat mich gezwungen, ihn zu kämpfen, Chris. Ich kämpfte mit meinen Fäusten zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren, und dann...dann...Ich weiß nicht, wie, aber ein Messer erschien in meinen Händen. Es war wie...wie ich keine Kontrolle und das nächste, was hatte ich wusste, dass er in meinen Armen starb. Ich ließ seinen Körper und ich lief zu deinem Vater . Er wusste, dass die Strafe im Wunderland wegen Mordes Tod war. Auch wenn ich unschuldig war, hätte Wunderland Gesetz verlangte mein Blut vergossen und die Cheshire-Clan gerne verschüttet hätte. ( _I was so sure….But when I comforted him…Something…something inside him snapped, I guess, and he grabbed me. I could still feel his hands around my throat and his claws piercing my skin…There was blood on me, yes, but it was a mixture of Kalen's and my own. I never felt so… scared in all my life, my son. I tried to run but he forced me to fight him, Chris. I fought with my fists for the first time in years and then…then…I don't know how but a knife appeared in my hands. It was like…like I had no control and the next thing I knew he was dying in my arms. I dropped his body and I ran to your father. He knew the penalty in Wonderland for murder was death. Even if I was innocent, Wonderland law would have demanded my blood shed and the Cheshire clan would have gladly spilled it._ )"

"Tora sagte man einen Deal mit Grimm gemacht . Hat das Abkommen erforderlich, dass Sie und der Vater zu entkommen Ever After? ( _Tora said you made a deal with Grimm. Did that deal involve you and Father escaping Ever After?_ )" Chris asked slowly. But I figured we both knew the answer to that.

Miss Knightfall responded with a bit of pride in her voice. But it soon ended. "Ja, Sie waren immer so klug, mein Sohn. Ich machte einen Deal mit Grimm. Wenn ich…wenn ich meine Geschichte zu entkommen zusammen mit Morgan und Rune zu dieser Welt aus dem Märchenbuch der Legenden dann dein Vater und ich könnte verschwinden gelassen. Es wäre , als ob wir es nie gegeben hatte und ich konnte meine Hinrichtung entkommen. ( _Yes, you were always such a clever one, my son. I made a deal with Grimm. If I….if I allowed my story to disappear out of the Storybook of Legends then your father and I could escape to this world along with Morgan and Rune. It would be as if we had never existed and I could escape my execution._ )

"Aber das ist unmöglich. Haben Sie nicht eine Person, die sagen Geschichte ändern oder fortsetzen würden, wenn sie die Geschichte nicht folgen? ( _But that's impossible. Didn't you say a person's story would change or continue if they don't follow the story?)_ " Chris sounded confused.

"Das ist wahr. ( _That is true._ )" Miss Knightfall began to explain. "Aber ein Hauptcharakter oder ein Autor kann nicht entscheiden, oder nicht eine Geschichte verschwinden kann oder aus dem Bilderbuch der Legenden gelöscht werden. Haben Sie bemerkt, dass meine Geschichte, "Tristan und Isolde ", praktisch selten in dieser Welt erwähnt? Das ist, weil es langsam aus dieser Welt verschwinden . Dein Vater und ich nicht mehr existieren technisch in Ever After noch können unsere Nachkommen wiederholen die Geschichte. _(But a main character or an author can decide rather or not a story can disappear or be deleted out of the Storybook of Legends. Have you noticed that my story, 'Tristan and Isolde', is practically rarely mentioned in this world? That's because it is slowly disappearing out of this world. Your father and I technically no longer exist in Ever After nor can our descendants repeat the story._ )" Then she patted her son gently on his shoulder with sad eyes, "Aber es lohnt sich zu wissen, dass ich in der Lage war, meine Söhne , ein neues und besseres Leben zu geben, und dass das Leben zu leben, mit dem Mann, den ich liebe. Ich konnte nie erlauben Ihnen, in jemanden verliebt zu fallen, wenn wir geblieben wären. Nicht zu wissen, dass , während Sie und sie nie zusammen sein könnte. ( _But it is worth it knowing that I was able to give my sons a new and better life and to live that life with the man I love. I could never allow you to fall in love with someone if we had stayed. Not while knowing that you and she could never be together_.)" She shook her head. Then she looked up in my direction. I quickly made sure I was well out of sight. "Grimm nennt es Schicksal , aber ich nenne es ein grausames Schicksal . Ich nicht die Schuld der bösen Königin vom Wunsch , alles zu ändern . ( _Grimm calls it destiny but I call it a cruel fate. I don't blame the Evil Queen from wanting to change all that._ )"

They were silent for such a long time that I began to wonder if they were still in the room. Then Miss Knightfall cleared her throat and spoke in English again. "Enough of that. You better go pack. Henry will be back soon and I know from experience that Tora doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Mom, do you think she will ever forgive you?" Chris asked; his voice seemed to be moving closer. I quietly rose from my hiding spot and started to my room but I could still hear their voices.

"Would you forgive Fable or Henry if they ever did that to Hiram?" Miss Knightfall asked. I knew where she was getting at and frankly I don't blame her for harboring so much guilt over what she did; even if it was in self-defense.

"They would never do that, Mama, and you know it." Chris' voice was beginning to rise but I could tell he was trying to keep it down and hold in his anger.

"Tora thought so too. But it happened. She knew what Kalen was but he was still her brother and she loved him. Try to understand from her point of view, Christian." With that I could tell the conversation was over and I quickly closed my bedroom door.

I grabbed my blue-green duffle bag from the little closet and began to stuff it with what clothes I was able to keep before I was forced out of my home. Then I went to the old wooden dresser and reached into one of the drawers. Inside was a shopping bag of my mother's things. Her herbal remedy book and field journal that was covered page to page with her own natural healing recipes and other findings. There were also a few colored glass bottles with dried herbs, roots, and plants. My heart melted at all the photos I managed to grab. I was so happy I had been able to save every photo we had in the house. Then there was her patchwork jean jacket that she always wore when she was picking plants. It still smelled like my favorite scent; dried mint and rowan berries. Carefully taking everything out of the shopping bag, I laid the items on my bed and then picked up the handmade crimson cloth bag I kept by my bed. I placed my more personal things in the bag along with my own journal, a sketchbook Chris had given me for my birthday, my coal pencils, a watercolor palette, a few pens, a paintbrush, my pocketknife, my Sweet 16 charm bracelet, a few handmade necklaces from Miss Knightfall and my mother, and finally a pair of silver knitting needles Henry gave me a while back. Could you tell I like to work with my hands?

Finally after everything I owned was packed away in just two bags, I looked around the room to make sure I didn't forget anything. Then I picked the bags up and walked out into the hallway where Chris was already waiting for me with two bags of his own.

"Ready?" he asked.

I sighed, "As I'll ever be. I didn't come with much stuff to begin with so-"

"I'm not talking about your luggage, Fable. I mean are you ready?" he stared at me seriously and reached for my hand. "I know this has not been necessary easy on you. That's why I'm asking." I gulped and shook my head,

"Mentally, no. But I really don't have a choice, do I? I just can't go back on this. If what I saw is true then I can't turn my back on this. Like a friend of mine once told to me." I flashed him a weak smile. It felt nice to let my guard down when I was around Chris. He respected me enough not to see me as a damsel in distress but was also kind enough to me to express how I truly felt.

"It's gonna be okay." Chris gently squeezed my hand, "You got me and Henry to back you up. We'll figure this thing out together. And you're going meet this whole new family so you wouldn't be alone. Then pretty soon we'll be back here and everything will be fine again." Then he did something that I never thought he would ever do.

He let go of my hand and _kissed_ me on the cheek.

My cheeks turned as red as my bag and my heart pounded hard like a drum.

"We're in this together, right?" he asked as he pulled away. I nodded slowly and gave him a little smile.

"I'm really glad you're coming with me, Chris. I don't know what I do without you." I confessed. What was I doing? Why was my heart pounding? Why were my hands sweating? My head felt dizzy and hot. Was I coming down with something and it was making me say weird shit?

"I'm glad I'm coming too. Fable,- " he started to say but Henry's voice echoed from outside,

"Come one, kiddies! Let's get this shit on the road!"

Thank God! "Coming!" I shouted back and turned to Chris again, "We'll talk later, okay?"

He nodded and followed me outside. Miss Knightfall, Tora and Henry were waiting for us on the porch.

"Shouldn't we wait for Dad and Hiram?" Chris questioned at once. But Miss Knightfall and Tora shook their heads.

"No, I've wasted too much time in this horrible dimension trying to find Fable," Tora said sternly "And I want to return to Ever After as soon as possible. I cannot use my Cheshire abilities here and I would love to get out of this hideous glamor." Her strange gold eyes gleamed and then I noticed a very strange necklace around her neck. It was a black lace choker with a pendent in the shape of a tribal-like cat outlined in black swirls on a deep violet background. So that's what I've been seeing; glamour. _"_ _Very clever."_ I had to admit. " _I wonder if I could be taught how to do that."_ I read about such things but didn't believe to be real; but like a lot of things today I was being proven wrong.

"Then I have to create some new profiles and add some files for the two of you now that you are joining us." She continued with each word sounding even more annoyed than the first. "Not to mention I also have to contact the Pendragon family and see if they can take you three in for the time being."

"Pendragon?" I questioned, "That's my uncle's family isn't? As in Arthur Pendragon? The King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table?" I blinked in disbelief. Of course, how could I have been so stupid? King Arthur was the half-brother to Morgan La Fay in what little I read about the world of Camelot. I was a little shock to realize I was part of a royal family. What would that make me?

"Well, aren't you the fast one?" Tora added sarcastically. I hope the trip wasn't too long. Because I don't think I would be able to last long in a confined space with her without finishing what Chris had started.

"Can't I at least say good-bye to my family?" Chris asked. His eyes said it all. He wanted to talk to his dad about what was happening; possibly hoping to get some more answers out of him about his past. Plus he wanted to explain what was going on to his younger brother. The two were as close as two brothers could be. And the fact that Chris wouldn't be able to see Hiram for who knows how long was probably killing him. He was very protective over the 10 year old boy.

Miss Knightfall put in, "Tora is right; the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back. Besides, Tora promised me we will be able to keep in touch with the three of you." She quickly explained the MirrorNet that Ever After used as technology to us, "I've never used it before but I'm sure your father and I will be able to figure it out." Then she captured Chris, Henry and I in a large hug, "Just be careful, you all and come home."

I sniffed and tried to hold back tears. I looked the woman who took me in and raised me like her daughter and gave her a smile. She let go and gave another hug to her son, "Take care of them, okay? I'll explain everything to your father and Hiram for you."

"I will, Mom. I love you." He said in a sweet voice and then reached for my hand. Then I grabbed Henry's hand and we all turned to Tora. I cleared my throat to disguise the crack in my voice.

"So how exactly are we getting to Ever After?" I asked Tora, my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Elementary, my dear sugar girl; we will be travelling via the rabbit hole." She reached into her very tight white jeans and pulled out another necklace. This one was simple with a strange-looking opal stone in the middle. She whispered into it, "I have her. The rose will soon be painted red." Then a large swirling hole appeared below us and we fell down the rabbit hole.

Let me first say this straight up. Going through a rabbit hole is not an experience I want to try again. I don't care how cool or mystical Lewis Carroll tried to make it out to be for his beloved Alice; never _ever_ again I am using a rabbit hole again. Imagine just stepping off the diving board and falling into the deep end of a pool. A cool sensation absorbs you as you hit the bottom but you never to reach the bottom. You just keep falling deeper and deeper. You're not floating gently like Alice in those old pictures. You are falling and you have no control over where you're going. There is also no light breaking through either; only darkness. Like someone pushed you into a lake in the middle of night. It's terrifying. I was even scared to even breathe as it felt like I really was underwater. My throat felt like it was tightened. I tightened my grip on both of the boys as we fell.

Finally there was a hard slap of a cold wooden floor. Now I know what they meant when seeing stars because I was seeing entire constellations when we landed. I looked up to find us in a strange rustic-looking room. Like we stepped off of the plantation and into Uncle Tom's Cabin; except there was pieces of bones, feathers and suspicious-looking glowing glass jars scattered around. Then there was a familiar scent of herbs I remembered from my mom's garden. I smelled mint, rosemary, thyme, and ginger root. It strangely eased the tension in my chest.

"My head..." I heard Chris moan in pain.

I moaned in response. "I felt like I got hit by truck." Henry's voice muffled below me. I realized I had landed on him. Oops. My bad.

"Yeah...someone get that driver's license plate." He mumbled. I instantly sprung up, made a quick apologize and helped lift him up.

Tora scoffed at our drowsiness, "First jumpers. It's like getting on your first boat ride. You'll get used to it after a while."

"I don't think I want to." Chris struggled to stand straight but he wobbled with every step he tried to take. Henry too. I placed my arms around both of them until I was sure they were steady again. Tora seemed to ignore us,

"Where is that old woman?" Then she walked off impatiently out of the room.

 _"_ _Sure. Just leave three teenagers alone in a cabin in the woods. I'm sure nothing will go wrong….Wait wasn't this a movie or something?"_ I thought to myself as I noticed the sunlight leaking of the only window. I could hear birds and the rushing of leaves. Then there was a faint series of male voices coming off in some distance. Curiosity was getting the best of me as I tried to concentrate on the noises.

"Uh, so where's our stuff?" Chris questioned; blocking out the voices.

"Quiet." I whispered and held up my hand.

"But-" Henry started.

"Shush!" I hissed at the two of them. There were the birds again. I ignored them and searched for the voices again. They were further now but I could still hear them. There was also the sound of metal banging against each other. Like a fight was occurring. _"_ _I wonder…."_

"Come on, little brother!" One of the voices was young but deep and commanding. Just like an older brother would to a younger brother. I spent enough time with Chris and Hiram to know what it sounded like. "You'll never rescue any damsels that way!" Clash! That metal sound again.

"Daring, knock it off! I'm getting better, aren't I?" Another voice responded; a bit higher than the first and gentler.

"Ya-owww!" A shriek broke in. A really annoying, loud shriek; like a wannabe heavy metal player. "You are really weak, bro!"

I cringed in response then I scoffed. Were these some of the students we had to integrate? This would be too easy.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

I groaned, "I think I found some of our future classmates. One thing is for sure; they're not very intimidating." Then I leaned against the wall and rolled my eyes, "They should be no trouble befriending and destroying."

"Well, we're not here to make friends." Chris said smugly.

"Yeah only here to tear down their little organizations from the inside out." I respond a bit too seriously with a haughty laugh. Where did that come from?

"Someone's been watching too many old war movies." Chris fired back friendly. Then there was a series of loud thumps. Our little group turned to find our bags arriving in their own little rabbit hole.

"That answer your question?" I asked Henry. He shrugged and reached to grab his black and red Under Armor duffle bag and matching school bag. I looked back to the open door where Tora had disappeared.

"I wonder who Tora went to go get?" Chris asked; voicing my thoughts.

"Well, if you heard some of our 'classmates' then we must be near the school. So I guess a school administrator to sign us in or something like that." Henry answered, also looking to the open door. "Or she went to go get the assassin to kill us in the middle of nowhere. Pick and choose."

"Where are we anyways?" Chris walked across the room and poked his head out the door. "I know we must be in Ever After by now but-" He was cut off by something and became silent. After a minute or two, he turned back with a freaked out expression, "I just saw two girls riding...dragons in the sky." He pointed upward. "That's a...um...different academic choice."

I cocked my eyebrows in bewilderment. "Near the school then." I concluded. Then I wondered what it takes to enroll in that particular class? I smiled. Maybe this place could be fun after all if they had real live freaking dragons around here. Maybe there was a Nightfury too. Okay, now I was just fangirling.

Then there was a loud crash. Glass scattered and broke against the wood floor. We turned and found Tora standing at the doorway with an old woman floating in midair. Her hands were shaking as if she was just holding something precious and it was swiftly taken from her.

She seemed to be almost ancient with her long silver gray hair that reached her waist and a long nose that reminds me of the old witches Mother used to read to me about. Minus the green skin and wart. But her patch work skirt and vest, red shawl and gold and beaded jewelry, she looked more like a sweet old gypsy woman. Then there was something about her eyes that seemed so familiar. But I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Morgan?" The woman's voice squeaked, "Morgan, you have returned! You've returned to your old Auntie Baba!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8 An Expected Reunion

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit shocked.

The old woman blinked and squinted. "Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. You look so much like my niece." She added sadly, "I haven't seen her in years." Then she stopped floating and began to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor. I reached down to help her.

"Morgan? Morgan La Fay?" I questioned to the old woman.

"Oh yes. You must have heard of her. She was a dear girl. Raised her myself after her mother and father died. Very talented she was in the mystic arts. It's in the family blood." To demonstrate her point, she waved her hands and the bits of glass were shifted back together perfectly without a crack in sight of the little figurine of a girl. "I was holding this for a student; clumsy me. I suppose I was just so shocked at the thought of my Morgan finally coming home." She explained sadly as she placed the figurine on a wooden shelf. I could tell bits of tears were forming in her eyes but she tried to blink them away. I remember having to do the same thing whenever I had to talk about Mother.

"You're her aunt?" I repeated; still dumbfounded. This woman was my great-aunt? An old gypsy woman was part of my long-lost family? How am I going to explain myself? She clearly doesn't know who I am.

"Yes, I was, my dear." She blinked and tilted her head in confusion. Tora, still behind her, smirked in satisfaction. So the old woman didn't have a clue who I was and Tora was joining every minute of this awkward family reunion. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"She's-she's…" I shuddered. "She's my mother."

The old woman gulped and grabbed on to the nearest wall to steady herself. I spotted her kneels buckling. "Your mother? Then that would make you….little Fable!" she cried out and then reached for me in a bone-crushing hug. "This is such a surprise indeed! My sweet baby girl! I haven't seen you since you were a babe!" Then she released me and pulled me outwards as if to examine me. "Look at you! The very image of her! She must be so proud of you. Oh where is she? It's been too long."

Now it was my turn to gulp. But this time it was in guilt. I never thought I would have to this. "She…she..she…" I couldn't form the words. Chris came from behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I calmed down slightly and cleared my throat again to steady myself. "She died a few years ago, Aunt Baba."

"How?" The color drained from her worn face. "How, Fable?"

My voice started to crack. No, not again. I had to steady myself and keep my heart from elevating. "She was sick…Very sick for a long time. 5 years in fact." I began. I tried to keep my mind from wondering to that day. "Doctors couldn't figure out why her body was fighting the medication they were giving her. Drove them crazy trying to figure it out. But they were useless. Then one day I went to see her and she…she…she died right in front of me. She had felt like she was slipping and held my hand. I grabbed her tight….But it was no use. She was gone…I couldn't save her…" I gasped My voice was breaking and so was I. "I couldn't save her." I repeated. No…no not again. I can't go back to that. I came too far.

Then Aunt Baba reached for me again and held me in now a gentle hug. Chris let go of me. "There. There, my dear girl. It must have been horrible for you. Watching your mother go like that. You felt like you had to take the blame. Am I right? No one else to blame so you took it upon yourself. It hurts you, doesn't it? You poor girl." I sobbed into her shoulder. She looked up to Chris and Henry, "How long was she like this?"

"2 years." Chris answered softly. "She nearly lost herself until Henry and I found her locked in her old room and got her some help. I just wish we could have gotten to her sooner though." He sighed.

I tried so hard to block that day from my mind. But I remember screaming at the doctors to save her. One of them tried to tear me away from the body then I scratch the poor man across the face. When I saw his blood on my hands and Mother's body, my mind just…snapped to put it bluntly. I let out a painful, mournful scream/howl, like a wolf's, and I ran to my house. My heart felt like it had been torn in two the entire way and it hurt like hell. I would have given anything to stop the pain. Not my finest moment. I was never proud on how I acted. I was a coward. I promised myself I would never be like that again.

"You can't blame yourself, my boy." she answered quickly. "You did what you could for my great-niece and for that I am eternally grateful to the both of you. And you, sweetheart." She lifted my head so I could look directly to her and wiped my tears. "Do not, I repeat, do not blame yourself for what happened to your mother. There was nothing you could have done for her, alright? She had to go."

I nodded and pulled away. I remember my therapist telling me that exact same thing when I first started. But feeling so powerless and not being able to help someone you love is something that is not easy for me to accept. A part of me would always felt like there was something I could have done.

"As much as I love this little performance," Tora spoke up. Was it always going to be like this with her? God help me. "But Baba, there is a matter of enrollment for these three Gaeas."

Aunt Baba gave a stern look to Tora; like a mother would scold a child and shook her finger towards her, "Grimm informed me what you had planned on doing but I had no idea it would be Fable. Morg-"

"We are all well-aware what your niece did, Baba." Tora interrupted haughty. "Grimm changed the rules of her contract. So Fable will take her place here at Ever After High. It would be as if that little incident never happened. Then Fable will find the information we need and we can put an end to this new rebellion before it even starts."

"That stubborn old fool." Aunt Baba mumbled under her breath. Then she sighed, "Fine." Three yellow folders appeared in her aging hands with a short flash of light and handed them to Tora. "Here are the 'fake' transcripts you ordered, my dear, as well as the new identity for the boy." She gestured to Henry.

"Perfect." Tora smiled with satisfaction as she looked over the papers. She looked up to Henry, "You, Hendrick,"

"Henry." He corrected sharply.

Tora rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You are now _Henry Pellinore_ , son of King Pellinore, the Sable Knight. That family's male bloodline has recently been….unfortunate and so there is no heir to the knight's destiny. You will only serve as a temporary placeholder until this mission is fulfilled. Then you disappear back to Gaealand."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Henry asked but Tora ignored him and handed the three of us our respected folders.

"Read these." She ordered. "Learn them and don't draw any attentions to yourselves. Blend in as closely as possible and infiltrate those three groups. Find out what they're playing and report back to me or Grimm. You will meet him later. Fable, you will handle Raven Queen. Befriend her and-

"Stab her in the back with this?" I interrupted dryly and pulled out my pocketknife from my bag. I smirked and so did the boys.

"You do no such thing!" Aunt Baba gasped in shock and reached for the knife. I smirked wider. Already was she acting like an overprotective aunt. I kept it out of her grasp,

"It was a joke!" I smirked at the old woman, "I do that, you know."

"As much fun as I hope it will be, no." Tora rolled her eyes, "Any questions, find Baba and she'll contact me. Any problems we have, I will interrogate you myself. Good-bye losers." And with that she literally disappeared from our sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 I Flirt With A Prince...Yeah Right!

Not to be rude but I was glad Tora was gone. At least for the time being. Maybe things would seem a little bit normal for a while. Some about her sets me off. I don't care if she was Mother's best friend; that didn't mean I had to like her. I just hope I don't have to run into anymore mad people. I really don't want to go around them.

"Now, let's see what we can do about rooming the three of you." Aunt Baba waved her hands towards another folder on the opposite side of the room. "I'm the school counselor, my dear." She answered when she noticed Chris's cocking eyebrows. "It's my job to look over the students here."

She searched and searched through a series of papers until she came across something that sparked her interest. "Yes, there's an empty room in the boys' Howard Pyle Tower Hall. It should do quite nicely for you two boys." Then she slammed the folder shut and waved for another to come to her. "I think Dexter Charming, son of our own King Charming, will be an hexcellent student ambassador for you, Christian. A model student. Now…for you, Henry, I think Alistair Wonderland, son of Alice, will be perfect. Still fairly new himself, but he can easily show you around the school. Not very social but I think you can bring him out of his shell. Fable, I know you get along swimmingly with Raven Queen You will adore her. She's actually a favorite student of mine. If a bit…alternative for my taste. Let me summon them."

She snapped her fingers and three blue orbs of light appeared in front of us. "Please report to Baba Yaga's office, Dexter Charming, Raven Queen and Alistair Wonderland." Then the orbs floated out the door. "My intercom is out of order." She explained simply.

Chris pointed out the door with a dumbfold expression, "Can I learn that?"

I snorted in response.

"Oh man. The pranks you could pull with that." Henry smiled wildly and Chris replied with a mischievous grin. "Can I learn that too?"

"Sorry but you boys just don't have an aura for this type of magic like Fable here." Aunt Baba answered quickly. The room grew quiet very quickly. My innards did a flip-flop as her last words echoed in my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked; my mouth dropped. "What do you mean, Aunt Baba, an aura for magic?"

She looked at me like I grew an extra head, "Fable, dear, you _are_ a La Fay. All La Fays are gifted with magic. Didn't your mother explain this to you?"

I turned away. "She didn't really explain any of this to me. I only found out this place existed a few hours ago." I tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Well then." Aunt Baba placed an arm around me. "We will certainly have to fix that. A La Fay not knowing magic would be disgraceful. I will tutor you privately after school every day until you are a master sorceress. I'm sure you are just as, if not more, powerful than Morgan was."

I gave my great-aunt a half-smile and nodded my head in agreement.

"My best friend," Chris said in mock pride, "a master sorceress. I think our social ranking just went up, Henry." He chuckled in a teasing sort of way.

I turned to roll my eyes at him but I found his eyes were beaming at me and his smile was in a sweet, full curve. Something made me blush and my face felt hot. I quickly turned away. God, what was happening to me? Second/third time today.

Suddenly there was series of loud huffs and puffs coming from the door. Our little group looked over to find two teenage boys around my own age leaning over each other like they just ran a marathon.

"You-you-you c-c-alled for us, Miss Yaga?" One of the boys asked as he tried to catch his breath. Once it was caught, he stood up and stared at me and the boys. He was slightly taller than me which made him practically a head shorter than the boys. Poor thing. Yet he seemed well built with broad shoulders and seemed a bit athletic but the whole being out of breath act was telling me otherwise. His hair was shaggy and what color I could only describe as a fair blonde if not a bit faded. His baby blue eyes were shining with curiosity at the three of us. It made me uncomfortable. I glared at him.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" I asked haughty.

But he answered, "Curiouser and curiouser. You're not from here are you?"

I took a step back and twisted the knife back in my pocket. I did not liked the way he phrased that. Suspicion was starting to move into my head.

His companion, on the other hand, was doing his best not to stare. Where the other boy's hair was messy and light, his was light brown, carefully combed and placed under a circlet of gold. I assumed this marked his status as a prince. But his face seemed nervous but there were certain aspects of his face that I found…interesting, Not romantically, of course, but more along the sense he seemed friendly and easy-going. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of black glasses but their color seems leaked through like the sun shining between a stain-glass window. They were a deep blue that reminded me of sapphires and were placed in an expression of innocence. He was probably the type of nerdy guy that fan girls of David Tennet would go nuts for.

"Sorry about that." The prince boy answered for his friend, "He gets like that when something interests him. Its kinda a family thing." Then he extended his hand towards me and his voice quickly shifted to a deep authoritative tone. "I am Prince Dexterous Charming, son of King and Queen Charming. But you can call me Dexter, my lady."

I moved my head to give Chris a " _are you kidding me?"_ look but gave his highness my hand. When in Rome; do as the Romans do.

"Fable La Fay. Sup?" I answered back to him. Henry snickered behind me. But the prince Dexter seemed to ignore it and kept his eyes on my hand.

What I did not expect was him kissing it and kneeing down on one knee. Then he looked at me with pleading puppy eyes that I wanted to spack right then and there. But it got worse.

"Lady La Fay…" he said dreamily but wouldn't meet my eyes, "Such a name is befitting an exotic beauty like yourself." What the hell? "The stars have taken place in your bewitching eyes. Your wit can only be compared to that to the goddess of wisdom, Athena and your beauty can put even Aphrodite to shame. While my heart, fairest one, would soar high above the shining sun if you would only grace me with a smile. But no words would begin to describe the state of my soul if I cannot bring that light onto your face, sweet maid."

My eyes grew wide and felt my cheeks grow hot. But it wasn't the same warm, light pink blush I had felt like when Chris kissed me on my cheek; far from it. More along the lines of a red hot "Get this guy the hell away from me" type of blush. I opened my mouth to give the prince a piece of my mind but the only noises that would come out were something similar to,

"Y—yyy-you…I-II…why I..I…"

How dare he talk to me like that? Who does this guy think he is?

I started to pull away but Chris immediately stepped forward and broke the prince's hold on my hand. I looked at Chris and found the usual light in his golden brown eyes had been replaced with something else. But I soon recognized the type of change. It was…jealously? Jealous of what? I know that exact type of look in a guy's eyes as I had seen it plenty of times at school and with Henry whenever his current girlfriend had a wandering eye in anything that wasn't him. But Chris? What did he have to be jealous of? He was probably just being overprotective of me. Yes that's it; overprotective. I'll stick with that. That had to be it, right?

"Hands off m-" I eyed him carefully. But Chris stopped himself and his own face blushed scarlet yet was obviously trying to find it. "I mean Fable. Hands off my friend Fable." His voice had turned hard as he let out a soft chuckle to the prince who was now on the ground, staring at the now towering Chris, "She doesn't take too kindly to flirts. Try that again and she just might start beating you so hard your own mother wouldn't recognize the body." Then he pretended to think and continued, "On second thought, I might do that for you, Fable. Can't let 'exotic beauty' get blood on her."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "My hero." Like I can't defend myself. That boy better sleep with one eye open tonight.

Then Aunt Baba cleared her throat, "Uh, Chris, dear, Dexter is a Charming. They are trained since they are nursery rhythms to 'woo' young maidens such as Fable." She winked to me, "Be glad, my dear it was Dexter and not his brother, Daring. You would have surely swooned. It has happen too many girls around here. "

"I doubt that, Aunt Baba." I curled one of my hands into a fist. "I don't swoon; I knock out." Then I smirked at Dexter's fearful expression.

He got up and looked at me with those sad blues eyes. I could tell it was meant to soften me but it wasn't working for me. I rolled my eyes at him. But he cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. I noticed he was staring at something in his hand as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Fable." His voice quickly changed again and back to his normal high one. I bet he preferred it that way. And so did everyone else. "It's an embarrassing and stupid family tradition all male Charming have to do once they are introduced to a new young maiden. I hate it because I have to manipulate and take advanced of a person's emotions. Please forgive me."

I stared at him for a while. I had noticed what was in his hand. It was a cell phone with an image of a dark haired girl on the screen and there was a heart next to a word I couldn't make out but could only assume to be her name. " _A girlfriend?"_ I guessed. But then he saw I was staring at his hand and quickly put the phone in his back pocket before anyone else could see. _"_ _No, he wouldn't have hidden it if she was. "A crush, then?_ _Poor guy; he could try woo any other girl but he couldn't talk to someone he has actual feelings for."_ In pity, I gave him a half-smile,

"I guess it's fine." I shrugged, "just don't do it again or I'll have to slug you."

Dexter smiled back, "I promise. Just don't tell my brother that; he'll take it as a challenge."

"Oh I'll give him a challenge." I winked and Aunt Baba quickly explained to the two visitors why she called them in. Then she pushed Chris and Henry towards them and levitated their belongings out the door.

"Just be sure to bring them both here tomorrow for their class schedules. Take them to their dorm room an hour before the curfew." Aunt Baba told them. But Chris stopped at the door and reached for me. I took his arm and he pulled me into an embrace.

"I'll come and check on you after I ditch this guy" he whispered into my ear. "How's some quick exploring around places we 'aren't allowed' in sound?"

I giggled into his ear, "Sounds perfect. I'll wait for you outside your dorm hall." Then I let go and gave Henry a quick hug as well. "Don't draw any attention to yourself, Henry."

"Oh, what fun would that be?" he groaned in a very childish voice. I smiled as I watched my two best friends follow a charming prince minus the charm and a mad child of Alice. I thought to myself. " _I wonder what the rest of the students are like?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Man this chapter was a bitch to write. I just hope** **I did the Ever After Hugh students justice.**

 **-your author, Mystic**

* * *

Ch 10 The Welcoming Committee

"You wanted to see me, Miss Baba Yaga?" A new voice came from the open office door. Standing there was a young girl about 16 years old with the most beautiful violet eyes I had ever seen. She was tall even with the spiked sliver high heels she was wearing and wore an exquisite dark purple and black hi-low dress with sparkling silver sequences in the front. I smelled something similar to burning wood as she walked closer to my aunt. "I was in the dragon stables when I got your message."

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, "Dragon stables?" So there were dragon-riding lessons here. "Interesting." I made a mental note to find out more about that.

"Ah Miss Queen." Aunt Baba floated out of her seat and towards the girl. Then she gestured her hand to me, "This is my great-niece, Fable La Fay. She will be joining us for the rest of the semester. Fable, this is Raven Queen. I'm sure she'll be an excellent companion to you." Then she turned again to Raven and said very sternly, "You'll be sure to show her around and be a positive influence on Fable, wouldn't you, Raven?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I'll be more than happy to." The tall girl said nervously. She tossed a long piece of her dark hair out of her delicate face and I instantly recognized her.

She was the girl from my vision! The long wavy dark maroon hair with the violet strikes had been pulled back into a high ponytail. The flawless pale face and perfectly arched eyebrows. The sad sparkling violet eyes were carefully outlined in black eyeliner but she was the girl who was standing over my body; I was sure of it. My heart began to pound against my chest. I had to stay calm. _"Don't give away that you recognize her_." I thought to myself. _"She doesn't even know who you are so there's no point in acting this way. Just put it away for now."_

"Good." Aunt Baba said with satisfaction. "I guess I'll leave you two girls then." Aunt Baba floated up again to leave the room. But before she even reached the door, Aunt Baba turned her head to Raven, "I have a class next period. Will I see you there, Raven?"

But the pale girl simply crossed her arms and gave the old woman a lukewarm smile, "What do you think, Miss Baba Yaga?"

"I suspected so." She let out a long and frustrated sigh. Then she turned to me, "Fable, you'll be in the Regina Mills Tower Hall. Raven will show you. Then, same as your companions, you will report back here for your class schedule." Then she floated out the wooden door; leaving me alone with the strange beauty that is the Evil Queen's daughter.

"So," Raven smiled at me a little awkwardly; her voice rich yet causal. I couldn't help but notice how much older she seemed to look than myself given I was only a year older than her. Then Raven leaned her body against the office wall but I noticed that she too was studying me, "What made you decide to come to Ever After High?"

I looked down at my hands and began to twiddle my finger. I had decided to play the part of a timid naive new girl as my approach to befriend Raven. If I was going to get any type of information out of this "Rebel" leader, I had to act as innocent as possible; this way she wouldn't suspect me as a spy. I could tell already from her body language that she was friendly but not enough to freely give away secret war plans or anything like; stiff but relaxed. Then again, I suppose the sudden appearance of not one but three new students is enough to raise a few eyebrows.

Actually now that I think about it; I didn't know what it was actually I was supposed to be getting out of her. Raven definitely looked the part of what my culture considered a rebel but I couldn't go just on that. There was no way I was going to stereotype her on her looks alone so I knew I would need to know more on her background if I was ever going to outsmart her. I made another mental note to ask Tora or Aunt Baba more about her. For now I would just have play my part.

"Well," I quivered my voice a bit, "you see, I was home-schooled for a while. Then my guardian thought it would be a good idea to send me and her son here. After all what better place to follow your destiny, huh?"

"Your guardian? What about your parents?" Raven asked quickly. But then she must realize how forceful it must have sounded because she added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh it's alright." I squeaked but on the inside I was smirking. I didn't have to fake my emotions for this one. I drew out one more card out of my deck, "My mother, of course, was Morgan La Fay and she died a few years ago. But I never knew my father. I was told he disappeared before I was born." I surprised myself on how easy the flowed out of me; maybe because it was the truth.

Raven's voice grew sad and gentle, "I'm so sorry….. I remember my mom talking about Morgan sometimes; she sounded really nice. I think they were good friends in high school at one point. I would have loved to have met her though."

I looked at her in disbelief but then I quickly replaced it with a softer expression. I felt my heart harden though. As I said before, I've already become accustomed to these types of responses every time I had to bring up my dead mother. I hated doing this because it made me feel weak and vulnerable. But that's what I had to get Raven to see me as. But like my emotional scene in the cemetery, I tried so hard to hide that part of me and I felt ashamed to show that side of myself again. Why was it coming out now? My hands slowly twisted into fists and I mentally tried to bury those emotions deep inside me as I have done before. It's better that way.

Yet when I looked up, I saw that Raven's face was sincere. Her violet eyes were solely focused on my face but were kept at respectable level. They were soft with no signs of fake tears forming. Her lips were placed in neither a smile or a frown; more like a neutral curve. Then she saw me staring and it quickly turned into a gentle smile. It wasn't a first one I had gotten in this type of situation but it was still surprising to see one on a stranger's face. I let out a small smile without even thinking,

"She was. But everything's fine now." I answered softly then I sniffled and pushed back my own short hair. "My guardians are very kind to me and treat me like family." I already played the sympathy card and it made me sick. Now to take it back and change the subject. I wonder if flattery would work on the Evil Queen's daughter, "Aunt Baba said your mother is the Evil Queen. She must have taught you so much about magic."

Raven slightly blushed and twirled a stray maroon hair in her hand, "Yeah she did. But I don't really like using it."

My eyes grew wide in curiosity, "Why? Aren't you any good?"

Even as I said it, I knew it was a stupid question but I felt like I had to analyze her reaction. You could say I was trying to psychoanalyze her for my assignment. Plus a mischief strike I'm pretty sure that was put there by Henry was making its way into my head and I couldn't help myself.

Raven's eyes glowed, literally glowed, a bright purple. I didn't even have to blink. After today, I don't think anything ever will surprise. But I knew I had hit a nerve. But I smiled on the inside as I could tell I was getting somewhere with her. Her voice was lined with hostility that was afraid of reaching the surface,

"I am." Her voice suddenly turned deeper but I still didn't show any fear towards her. "In fact, I'm second to the best sorceress in this land. But I just don't like using it." She went on; growing lighter with her tone as each word spewed out of her shiny maroon-painted mouth. "My powers used to backfire on me whenever I tried to help someone so I don't use it as often. Now that I have my full powers, I can only use dark magic; it's not necessary a good thing around here." Then she suddenly added bitterly, "No matter how much Grimm says I should be embracing it, I don't want to use it. Not like this."

As she spoke, I reflected on the new information she gave me, _"So Grimm wants Raven to use her dark powers? If the Evil Queen is supposed to be really all powerful then Raven automatically inherits her powers. Then accepting said powers would be a way of accepting her destiny but she still refuses it. Then again who wouldn't want to experience power like that? Interesting."_ Then I wonder, " _What else she is forced to do to become evil. None of that could be easy to deal with. Yet she seems so sad and serine. Is this an act?"_ I looked at her eyes. No pupils dilating or even an obvious increase in her heart beat. It wasn't a lie. How could I know for sure? You could say I'm like a human lie detector when I concentrate hard enough. But if I can't clear my head and concentrate, I can't tell anything. Like in the cemetery, I was in an extreme emotional state and my mind felt scattered, so I couldn't really believe Tora at the time. I had to question what she was saying; who wouldn't? But right now my instincts were telling me to believe her.

"My mother never got the chance to teach me anything about magic." I pretended to sniff. "You're so lucky your mother is still around to teach these things. I mean I'm glad to have Aunt Baba. But it isn't the same, you know."

"Yeah I get that." Raven's voice had grown sad. I bit my lip but continued on,

"Though it can't be easy being the Evil Queen's daughter either." She looked at me. "Certain expectations. Pressure from everyone. Must drive you crazy sometimes, I bet."

Raven blinked but surprisingly smiled softly at me. "You have no idea. If it wasn't for Maddie, my best friend forever after, I don't know I'd do. And it's not easy making new friends either." She confessed. My heart raced; I was making progress too quickly. Sometimes I kinda scared myself. She went on, "Everyone thinks differently of me because of who my mom is. It's not fair. Why should I have to suffer because of her past mistakes?" The last few words were a bit too loud and her eyes glowed again. I began to assume it happened whenever she felt an extreme emotion; made a mental note of that too.

"Oh my fairy godmother." Raven gasped and her eyes grew wide in shock, "Why did I just tell you all that?" A pale hand went to her face as she pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry. I get like this whenever my mom is involved." She looked away and twirled a piece in her hand again. "I shouldn't be bugging you with my problems."

 _"Crap. She's shutting down. Think, Fable, think."_ I thought and quickly spoke up, "No…no it's okay. I don't mind. It's good that you're getting this stuff out. No use holding it in like that." Then I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "Besides, you're doing a good job at making one new friend. I don't have many friends other than the two I came here with so I wouldn't mind hanging around you." I added nervously. Did that come out right? It seemed so because she smiled at back at me and let out a light but heartfelt laugh. Then she flipped part of her hair out of her face. For a moment there I forgot what I was doing this for and felt like I was actually forming a friendship. It felt….good.

"You know, you're okay, Fable." Raven responded. I headed to the door and gestured for her to follow me.

"So um…to avoid any other awkward conversation about our deep personal feelings with total strangers, how about you show me around the school for a bit?" I passed a smile and then...I landed faced down in the dirt.

"Ow…" I groaned. I looked up to find Raven gracefully floating down to meet me in a pretty aura of purple lights. I groaned in frustration and then behind her I spotted the biggest pair of chicken legs I had ever seen. They were at least 20 feet high and were…were…connected to Aunt Baba's cottage/office. "What the h-?"

"I'm assuming you've never seen Baba Yaga at work before, have you?" Raven giggled a bit and I rolled my eyes. She offered me her hand and I roughly took it to pull myself up.

"Why does my aunt have a poultry hybrid office?" I angrily asked as I brushed the dust off my jacket.

Raven tilted her head in confusion, "It's kinda her house, Fable. Didn't you know that?"

I felt my eyes grow wide but I quickly found my excuse, "Of course. I just didn't…expect it to be 20 feet in the air! I'm not used to using levitating spells on instinct." I made cheeks grow red in pretend embarrassment of my lack of magic skills. "I'm not as good at magic as you are."

Raven seemed to grow small as she rubbed both of her arms and looked to the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean make you feel bad. I'm still not good at transportation spells yet and I didn't get the hang of levitating until last semester." She admitted.

"It's fine." I answered calmly but I made another mental note to look more of my family's history when I first get the chance. I don't want a repeat of this or someone will become suspicious of me. There was a lot more to this world than I thought. I just hope I could play the part right.

Raven had decided to show me around Bookend Village, a small town near the school where a lot of the students worked, hung out and shopped. There was the Glass Sipper, a shoe shore owned by the daughter of Cinderella, the Beanstalk Bakery, and even a coffee shop called the Hocus Latte. " _Huge surprise there."_ I had thought sarcastically. I lost count on the amount of eye rolls I had given throughout the tour on the amount of puns, play on words, and ironically named stores and restaurants in that single village such as the Multi-hex movie theater and a bookstore cleverly dubbed, Yarns  & Noble.

Apparently, Raven's best friend, Maddie and her family owned some type of a tea shop and she wanted to introduce us. I wasn't up for it at first but since I _did_ have to befriend Raven, I would have to start by hanging out with her and her friends. So I ended up at most…. _unique_ shop I had ever been in.

Now that's not to say it wasn't amusing but the shop was nothing I had expected it to be. There was a giant pink old fashioned hat and yellow teapot on top of the building. I spotted a few birds flying in and out of the shop but then I realized the birds weren't even birds at all but brightly colored teapots, teacups with wings, and trays full of food serving customers under teacup-shaped umbrellas outside. There was a large sign near the entrance that said "Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe".

"I didn't know your friend was from Wonderland too." I questioned as I followed Raven into the shop while dodging a flying polka-dotted teacup.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of the Mad Hatter." Raven answered cheerfully but her voice soon grew sad, "She and her dad came over before my mom closed down Wonderland's portal."

"Wow. That must have been hard on her." I responded; taking a nearby empty bright pink table and Raven followed my example.

"You wouldn't be able to tell." Raven said with a small smile. She causally caught a nearby flying polka-dotted teapot and started to pet it like a kitten. "Maddie has always been…well…Maddie. I mean, my mom is the very reason she can't go home but sometimes…it seems like it doesn't even bother Maddie. She's always so happy and…for lack of a better word mad." Raven chuckled and let go of the teapot. "I guess that's why we're best friends forever after. Doesn't matter what's going on, she can still get me to smile whenever I'm starting to feel sorry for myself."

"I get that." I flashed my own smile at her. "I have that same type of friendship with my guardian's son, Chris. We've been best friends ever since we were 12. He's really sweet and one of the smartest guys I know. He and our other best friend, Henry, are hilarious together. We met him before we started high school and Henry's become like the little brother I never wanted. But both of them always know how to make me laugh." I giggled. But I surprised myself how easy my laugh came out. "All three of us have been through a lot together." Then I felt my cheeks grow warm again as I accidently added, "I don't know what I do without him."

Raven smiled again and I blushed more, "I mean Chris being my best friend and all. Who wouldn't want someone like that in their life?"

"The same with Maddie. You could say she keeps me from going…" A smirk came across her face, "Mad."

Suddenly a small frizzy haired girl came crashing from the ceiling and onto the table.

"MADDIE!" Raven shouted in surprised and then laughed so hard tears were about to fall down her rounded pale cheeks. The girl giggled and flashed a large smile with perfectly white teeth.

"Did someone mention me? Are we having a tea party? If so then why wasn't I invited? Hehehe. I'm just joking, Raven. Pie or tea?" Maddie spoke at a million miles an hour but somehow I found it slightly charming. She was certainly small for her age as I passed her by at least 4 inches but it was hard to tell with her extremely curly/fluffy looking hair that was dyed in violet, turquoise and hints of….minty green? Even her baby-faced outward appearance simply screamed her destiny as the Mad Hatter; from her bright yellow teacup hat to her strange teacup handle shaped heels. Her entire outfit was so busy and bright I couldn't tell where to look first.

I still couldn't help but smirk at her innocent smile. She spotted me staring and pulled her hat off her head. Then she pulled out a steaming teapot and set it on the table with a large plate of the most delicious looking apple pie I had ever seen.

"Here you are, Fable Lousia Saige Agatha Allura La Fay, orange ginger spice tea and apple pie with," Maddie said cheerfully while she pulled out a huge spoonful of ice cream out of her hat and had it land perfectly on the pie. "homemade vanilla ice cream! Hehe."

"Ughh…thanks?" I responded awkwardly while I slurped a sip of the tea. I was beginning to enjoy the feeling of the sweet spice of tea as it rolled down my throat but then I realized something that made me spit out it like a bad cartoon rerun, "Wait! How did you know my full name?" I felt a little unnerved at her knowledge of full and embarrassing long name.

"Lousia Saige Agatha Allura?" Raven questioned with an escaped giggle.

"My middle name is Xylophone!" Maddie squeaked up with the same giggle.

"And that I liked orange ginger spice tea?" I said quickly trying to change the subject. "It's out of season and-" I stopped myself before I said out of this world. _"_ _Oh the impactions."_ I thought miserably and ironically. Raven handed me a bright purple handkerchief that was placed on the table. I mumbled my thanks.

"Oh the narrators told me that when you two walked in, silly goat. There was a flash of light, time froze for like half a second, you gave a half smile/pose and your name and heritage appeared on the bottom. Your favorite tea and dessert was only other thing I could get out of them before they told Brooke no spoilers." Maddie still gave me her innocent smile as she babbled on and shoved cookies she pulled out her purse into her mouth. _"_ _There was no way any of this was true, right?"_ I thought with concern. As much as I wanted to like Maddie and Raven, a few eyebrows are being raised right now with just how much Maddie may know the truth about me. Oh God, why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to sneak up from behind her and induce amnesia with a baseball bat.

But Raven grinned nervously and gave me a "just roll with it" look that made me calm down slightly. I shrugged as I took a sip of the warm tea. _"_ _I'm sure it meant nothing."_ I tried to convinced myself but I knew I had failed at that.

Then from behind us a tall girl in high boots clicked right up to our little group, "Hi guys, what's up?" she greeted and smiled widely at the pair of Ever Afters teens then took notice of me when she looked down. "Oh sorry! Hi there! Who's this, Raven?"

Raven gestured to me, "Hey Poppy! This is Fable La Fay. She's a new student. Fable, that wild haired girl behind you is Poppy O'Hair, twin daughter of Rapunzel."

I turned to get a better look at the girl and found her to be just as…creativity dressed as Maddie. But it was toned down with greys, black and a soft pink that gave a nice balance against the deep purple of her short choppy bob of hair. I guessed she must have been a stylist of some sorts. Her skirt was pink and purple with a braided hair design in it and her grey shawl was clasped together with a button shaped like a pair of scissors. As I looked closer, there was a real pair in her hair and another pair attached to her dark pink purse. At least her pink heeled boots looked more like shoes than torture devices for the floor or abstract visual art gone wild.

"Hi." I finally greeted her with a small smile. I held it for as long as I could while trying to fight back a yawn; all of a sudden I felt very tired.

"Long day, huh?" she asked politely. I nodded my agreement at Poppy. She gave me a sympathetic look, "Tell me about. Today was insane at the salon. Mind if I sit?" Poppy asked and Raven nodded her approval. Maddie giggled again and produced another teacup from her hat. Poppy took the seat next to me and began to massaged her worn-looking hands.

"Poppy runs the Tower Hair Salon down the street." Raven explained while taking a bite out of her slice of pie. "She's pretty good at it. Everyone goes to her during Thronecoming season."

I resisted the urge to groan at that pun and instead nodded earnestly.

"Yeah you should have seen what she did with Blonde Lockes." Maddie agreed, "Who would have thought to come up with a honey bun hair-style for the daughter of Goldilocks? So cute!" She giggled and Poppy smiled in gratitude.

"We should go over later this week, Fable." Raven suggested cheerfully, "She can give you a complete new look."

I self-consciously tugged at my hair and tried to hide my face with one of my hands. "Thanks but no thanks; I'm not the one for makeovers."

Poppy nodded in understanding,

"That's okay. Maybe once you get a little bit more settled in, you'll changed your mind."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms with a smile,

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Poppy. Anyone who knows me knows I'm not much for change."

Poppy let out a good-natured laugh, "Oh now you've done it!" She said teasingly and rubbed her hands in fake greed, "I can't wait to work my magic on the beautiful mane of yours someday."

I blushed and tugged at my hair again, "Very funny. But I'm sure you can already tell I'm a bit of a Plain Jane bagel."

Raven and Poppy stared at each for a few seconds and Raven turned to me, "Yeah right, Fable. Whoever told you that tall tale should have the longest nose in the world."

I didn't take my eyes off the girls, "A lot of people have told me that, actually." I responded calmly, "But some of their noses were probably not even real."

But Raven didn't even miss a beat, "Besides the point. You shouldn't even listen to those types of people. You seem royally amazing and we don't have to look at you to tell that."

I stared at Raven as Poppy added, "That's right. Those types of people are not even worth giving the time of day. I didn't mean anything like that when I suggested a makeover for you, Fable."

Poppy stood up and walked behind me. She lifted a piece of my hair and studied it carefully like an artist right before she picks up a paintbrush for a new masterpiece. Raven and Maddie smiled again at me like someone greeting a friend. I wanted to frown but bit my lip instead. _"_ _What game were they playing at?"_ I wondered.

But Poppy continued, "I just like bringing out the inner beauty in everything and everyone." The strands of my hair began to move and I realized she was weaving me a little braid on the side of my head. "Everyone has an inner beauty but it's hidden sometimes and it takes a good and steady hand to bring it out." Raven flipped out her hand and a small mirror appeared in front of my face. "See?"

I winced and tried to turn away. One thing you should know about me is that I hate mirrors. To me, they are nothing more than worthless pieces of glass used for cruel illusions and false expectations of perfection. I learned a long time ago never to trust what a mirror showed me. But something about that little mirror Raven conquered up made me take a peek at myself; even though I knew I wouldn't like what I saw.

The girl in the mirror blinked back at me with the most curious pair of dark eyes I had ever seen and were strangely shaped. There were hints of dark circles under those eyes from an obvious lack of a few nights' sleep. It was hard to tell if her eyes were a dark brown like chocolate or a dull black like an onyx stone. Her skin was easily tanned from spending long days reading mystery novels in the sun while a stubborn chin rested below her big lips. There was also a small birthmark under her left eye like what you would see on an old movie star. A full mop of hair the color of black coffee had framed her face and fell to her shoulders in uncontrollable waves while Poppy had somehow managed to weave a neat braid with two little crystal beads into the left side of her head. But everything about her seemed dulled down and very plain. No sparkly eyes that caught the light of a room just right or silky smooth hair that reached a slim down waist. Nor did she have the long doll legs and didn't even meet the average teenage girl's height at 5'0. What person would ever find this girl beautiful or even find her "inner beauty"?

I desperately wanted a change of subject so I stood up, "Actually you're right, Poppy, I am pretty tired. Raven, do you think you can take me back to my dorm? I would like to get settled in before tomorrow."

Raven blinked but quickly gave me another smile, "Sure thing. We'll all take you. Right, girls?" She stood up too and put the mirror away.

"Right!" Poppy and Maddie giggled out their agreement. I tried so hard not to sigh in relief.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 A "Great 1st Impression

As we all stepped out of the shop, I couldn't help but notice how picture-perfect the village and Ever After High looked in the distance. From the neatly arranged flowers along the pearly-white sidewalks to the streak-free shop windows we passed by, I had no trouble believing this place was a bit too perfect. Too quiet and peacefully for a city girl like myself. Oh how I missed those sweet city sounds like cars honking in entertaining road rage or street vendors shouting their wares across the road? I closed my eyes to try and pictured my city as we walked.

Nope. Nothing.

Nothing but little bird tweets and an autumn breeze just strong enough to lift each girl's hair off her shoulders. The girls' giggling and light chatter echoed off the empty lane like the ending scene to a movie. The air seemed so peaceful to me as the golden leaves crumbled underneath my boots. So quiet….I had to be honest though; it was a very nice change. But at the same time, I felt a bit out of place. Everything about this place was all so beautiful and proper-like. Even the girls were so glamorous and beautiful next to plain, colorless me….

 _"_ _Stop it."_ I thought bitterly to myself, _"_ _Enough sad thoughts, Fable. Focus, you."_ I had to remember the true reason why I was here which included not enjoying myself with 3 nice, friendly…stop it… weird girls straight out of a fairy tale book. I shouldn't let my goal wander from my mind and that was to prevent a civil war and find my family. " _Maybe it was best to have the silence around for now"_ I thought with melancholy. _"_ _It's so peaceful out here….But if what Tora and Grimm suspected to be true, who knows when the quiet would come again?"_ Oh god I had to get my mind off that grim thought. So I turned to looked at the picture-perfect castle that was to be my home-away-from home. Even in the setting sun, I could already tell that the school looked like a castle out of my childhood fairy tale books than a high/boarding school.

"Aunt Baba said I was in the Regina Mills Tower hall." I explained to the girls as we walked closer to the school, "Where would that be?"

Raven pointed to one of the towers towards the back of the castle's main entrance, "That would put you in that tower over there. Seeing that the only vacant dorm room I know of is at the top of the tower, I'm going to assume that's your room."

"Talk about a stroke of luck!" Poppy said excitingly, "The top room is usually always reserved for high-ranking Royals like Apple White or Briar Beauty but since that are none in that tower, you get the best and biggest room."

I know I should have been flattered but instead a small whipper escaped from my lips at the height of the tower and complained, "And I'm going to assume that there are no elevators." Then I mumbled under my breath, "I'm going to have to remember not to fall off the balcony and crush myself into teeny tiny Fable pieces."

"What was that?" Poppy asked but I nervously giggled,

"Nevermind."

"To answer your question; no, there are no elevators, Fable." Raven explained good-naturedly.

"Well that's a nice way to get my cardio." I added sarcastically.

"Silly-billy, don't you know you can use a teleportation spell?" Maddie giggled. But Raven responded before I could,

"I got this." She said with pure confidence and clapped her hands together. There was a loud thunder-like sound and a flash of bright purple lighting. But my body felt twisted like a fresh pretzel popped out of the oven while my head felt like light and was spinning like a child's top. I began to feel sick and resisted the urge to hurl that apple pie. _"_ _Relax now, Fable."_ I thought to myself as the spell came to an end and we ended up in a long hallway. I tried desperately to steady myself but I felt so dizzy it was hard to focus.

"Are you okay, Fable?" Poppy asked in concern but I didn't answer.

"Not used to teleoperation spells, are you?" Raven concluded and I nodded my head slowly. I needed to refocus my senses. I reached for my bag but Poppy and Maddie reached for my arms to hold me up.

"Let's get her inside before she faints." Poppy suggested and Raven nodded and opened the dorm room's door. They slowly lead me in and got me a nearby chair. I started to take deep and slow breaths to get some oxygen back into my spinning head.

"Welcome home, Fable!" A cheerful but rather honeyed down voice echoed from across the room. I resisted the urge not to gag because of my nausea to avoid sound insulting. I focused my eyes onto the girl who spoke. The light hit her perfectly like a halo over an angel's head while her hair was in perfect loose champagne curls and her eyes were clearest and shiniest pair of cornflower blue I had ever seen. Her skin was as flawless and youthful as Miss Knightfall's but only much, much _much_ paler. But what I wouldn't give to have those blue eyes instead of my plain and dull black eyes.

But my stomach, of course, was quick to remind me of my nausea again and I tried my best to not to hurl on the fresh-looking waxed wooded floor. I had no intention of showing my new classmates my lunch and fought another gag reflex. I reached for my bag once again, "Give me a sec…" I groaned in pain and searched for a familiar white bottle. Since my…um…past episodes I learned to carry specific meds with me such as over-the-counter pain killers, antacids and smelling salts. _"_ _Leave it to me to pack so much shit that I couldn't get to my pills when I needed them."_ I thought miserably as I dug deep into my bag. Finally I found it, shoved the ones I needed into my mouth and chugged a half bottle of water I also always kept with me. "Okay." I choked while the world came back into focus and stopped spinning. "I'm back. And who the hel-…ugh…fairy godmother are you?"

"Apple…" Raven answered for the girl in a stern voice, "Fable, this is Apple White, daughter of Snow White."

I cleared my throat as I got better look at her. " _So this is the leader of the Royals?"_ I thought unimpressed at the little princess, _"_ _She's not much but that doesn't mean I should lower my guard around her either. There's no telling what kind of trickery she might have up her sleeve."_ Apple gave me a movie star-like smile and reached for my hand to shake it. I gave her my own innocent and timid smile in return and took her hand.

"And future queen of Ever After!" She squeaked and gave my hand a good shake with a surprising strong grip. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Fable Le Fay."

"Nice to meet you too." I mumbled when she finally released my hand. "Wait… how did you know my name?"

"And what are you doing in her room?" Raven added in suspension. "This place is supposed to be vacant."

"Oh I know that but Headmaster Grimm gave me permission to decorate Fable's dorm room since it was so empty." Apple answered innocently.

"But how did you know I was here? I barely got here this morning." I quickly lied. But like Raven, Apple never missed a beat as she spoke,

"As Royal class president, it is my job nay _my pleasure_ to welcome all new Ever After High students."

"Then why aren't you welcoming the others by redecorating their rooms?" Raven asked harshly. I looked at Raven more closely and saw she was quickly becoming very hostile towards Apple. Like I hadn't expect that coming from the two of them. The daughter of Snow White and the daughter of the Evil Queen seemed to be as different as the day and night just by looking at them. I should try and keep the peace while I found out more information about Apple.

"I'm sure Apple meant well, Raven." I said gently to her as I got a better look at my new room.

It was certainly large; much larger than even the Knightfall's living room. There was a queen-sized Victorian canopy bed next to a floor-to-ceiling window with matching purple valet curtains and silk sheets. From where Apple made her greeting was a beautiful white stone balcony already overgrowing with blue roses, lavender, and even yellow orchids. But sadly the bed and balcony were the only things left untouched by Apple. She had decorated rest of the room like what you expected to find in a fairy tales' witch's room; like Mother Gothel from Rapunzel or Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. The room's walls were black stone like coal and the floor was cold to the touch. There was a chandelier above us created with black glass and lit with crude candles and a bird cut from blue stone hung in the middle of it. It looked like a raven when I studied it more.

On the south and north walls, there were bookshelves stuffed with leather-bound books which would have normally made me grin ear to ear but instead made my stomach churn once I read the titles. They were something like "Queen Grimhilde's Potions & Curses for the Young Witch", "Fairest of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen", "Poor Unfortunate Soul: A Tale of the Sea Witch", and finally, "Spellbound: Arthurian Magic and the Women Behind the Throne". I turned away from the books to find Apple had even had a small hole placed in the floor with an already started fire and a black cauldron hanging above the fire with golden writing painted on that I couldn't even make out. Even the tile around hole was very carefully decorated to something similar to that of a zodiac chart. And she didn't even stop there! I quickly spotted a crystal ball and a few bowls used for mixing and crushing herbs on a black wooden desk by the window.

Did she really think I would be into this stuff?

"Of course I did!" Apple protested, "What future evil sorceress wouldn't love a room like this?" She spun around like a ballerina as if to emphasis the importance of the job she just did. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance as she walked up closer to Apple.

"It may have been nice to _wait_ for Fable and _ask_ her how she wanted _her room_." Raven said sternly, "Did you ever think about that? Or were you just checking to make sure she was another Royal?"

"Raven," Apple started with what I could automatically tell was fake sweetness, "All I wanted to do was make Fable feel welcome at her new home away from home. Is that so wrong?" She pretended to reorganized some of the books in one of the shelves as she went on, "And if she wants to follow in her mom's footsteps, then who are you to try and stop her?"

Raven scoffed in anger and started toward the door, "I didn't even think of it, Apple." She gave me a sympatric smile, "Listen Fable, I'm kinda tired myself. I'll meet you here in morning to take you Baba Yaga's." and left without another word to the rest of the girls. Maddie actually us gave a sad smile and went after Raven while Poppy crossed her arms as if she was ready to scold Apple.

"Apple, that was out of line and you know it." Poppy said gently.

"Poppy, I was-"

"I know what you were trying to do but you had no right to throw that in Raven's face." Poppy interrupted and went on, "I thought you two had settled everything between you."

"Everything?" I innocently asked, "What do you mean by that, Poppy?" But I was quickly ignored.

"Raven has always been so aggressive, Poppy." Apple countered then she turned to me with another winner smile, "You like your room, don't you?"

I gave a painful smile of my own and confessed, "To be honest, no I don't. I mean, I appreciate the obvious hard work you put into it and the medieval vibe is cool. But it's not necessarily me, you know."

Apple's smile slowly disappeared, "I…I-I understand, Fable." Then she too headed toward the door, "I'm sure Raven can help you with redecorating. Have a good night." And she slammed the door behind her.

"Well, "I suppose that's one way to make an impression." I spoke to Poppy in sadness. Then my mouth took control and I let something slip, "Although I bet there's not much good history between those two. I wonder what that is." When I noticed Poppy's confused look, I quickly added innocently, "You can just tell by how cruel they were to each other. If that's not the result of a misunderstanding then I don't know what is."

Poppy shrugged her shoulders, "They have their good days. They _are_ roommates; they have to get along _sometimes_."

"That must be it." I respounded in the same innocent tone, "They seem such polar opposites I don't blame them for being at each other's throats. They're bond to come into conflict if they have to spend so much time together."

"Well, that's not necessarily true." Poppy stopped me. "Me and my sister are such opposites; even for twins. But we get along fine."

I think it's just different because you're family." I reflected back to her, "You kinda have to get along with her; you have no choice and I'm sure you love her regardless of your differences."

"I see your point." She sighed as she took the nearby couch and I joined her.

I decided to move away from the subject for now and tried to figure out what I was going to do with my room. There was no way I was going to live like this. I wonder if there was a flying moving van or something that could carry away all this junk. But then what I do for furniture until then? I sighed in frustration,

"I know she meant well but did Apple really think I would be into something like this? I mean I know its suppose to tie with my destiny as Morgan Le Fay's daughter but this isn't really my style."

"I figured that. I would be kinda freaked to live in a place like this." Poppy said with symphony, "Not exactly Apple's most fableous ideas."

"Excuse me?" I said with distain and my eyebrow raising.

Poppy giggled, "No pun intended, Fable." Then as if reading my mind, "How about I call back Raven and see if she can't make some magical changes to your room?"

"She can do that?" I asked curious. Then remembering what Apple said, I added, "But I don't want to get her in trouble with Apple.

She nodded her head, "Just one hext away and you let me handle Apple if she gets upset. She and my sister, Holly, are like this." She crossed two of her fingers together and used the other hand to send the text….opps I mean hext


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 Bro Talk and Awkardness

It took a while for Poppy to convinced Raven to come back; which gave me a few minutes to plan what I wanted for my room. I went straight to black desk and found it already fully supplied with pens, pencils, paper and even notebooks. Then I pulled out a paper and made a quick list of what I wanted to do with the place. It wasn't long until Poppy's pleas were eventually answered and I found the marron-haired beauty outside my door again. Raven had seemed to calm down and was back to her cheerful self. Once she walked in, Poppy and I filled her in on the plans I had made.

I had decided it was best to keep the wooden floor but I knew I wanted to stray away from the whole medieval witch vibe Apple had employed. With a few transformation spells from Raven, gone was the cold black stone walls and replaced a deep, clear blue wall that reminded me of the sea. Then Raven had the canopy magically repainted into a bright white and the heavy curtains disappeared. I closed my eyes and pictured new curtains around the bed and window with the same shade and pattern of the night sky I loved to watch as a child. Raven nodded her head as I described what I wanted and she even did the same thing to the ceiling. I smiled a mile wide when I spotted the Orion pattern above me. Next was the desk which was repainted to match the bed and Raven added a few geometric patterns carved into it. Poppy even added her personal touch by painting the same patterns on one of the walls in a light orange, mint and black paint. She even had Raven conjure up a simple bulletin board with a calendar and some pushpins to hang my photos.

Then before I could even ask, Raven had to explain to me that every room in the dorms had its own fireplace because of how cold it could get in the winter. In other words, I had to keep the witchcraft pit. But Poppy swiftly came up with a great idea. She had Raven replace the dark tile with lighter tones and colors; like white, bits of blue, sea-green, and a soft yellow. Then when I stepped closer, I noticed the stones that made up the zodiac images were replaced with precious gemstones. There was tiger eye's making up Leo, aquamarine for Aquarius and even opal for Gemini. My mouth dropped by how impressed I was.

Seeing how I also hated the creepy chandelier, Poppy also came up with another "bright" idea. She had Raven conjured up a white wooden hoop, wire, mason jars of various shapes and sizes, and lightbulbs. After a few minutes of weaving and tying, she had Raven hang up her new masterpiece with levitation. Once I was sure we were done, I was so happy with our result of my room; I couldn't help myself but hug the two of them tightly in gratitude.

But as I caught a glimpse of the sun setting, I realized how late it was getting and that Henry and Chris will be here at any minute. I politely made an excuse how tired I was and wanted to turn in. The girls nodded their understanding and quickly left with promises to return in the morning. I thanked them for all they had done for me and then closed the door quietly behind them. As soon as I was alone, I smiled at my new room and felt my heart grow warm when I thought how kind Poppy and Raven had treated me.

I had to be honest with myself as I walked around the room; it felt…nice to be around someone other than Chris and Henry. Don't get me wrong, I love the boys with all my heart but…I've never really been liked by girls; especially at my old school back on Gaea. My classmates always seemed to find a reason to make me a target for their cruelty. They were always pointing out my flaws and called me a freak on a daily basis. Actually not a day would go by if I didn't hear those words thrown at me. "Freak. Mistake. Ugly. Do you really think anyone could ever want you?" But they never really bothered me… I mean they weren't exactly flawless human beings themselves so why should I bother what they think of me?... I don't. Really I don't.

"Don't think about it anymore. It's over." I accidently said aloud. "Don't keep doing this to yourself. It happened. Let's move on." To distract myself, I picked up my duffle bag in frustration and began to sort through my personal things until the boys would arrive. As I pulled my clothes out and stuffed them into the dresser, my mind kept wondering the events of my day. But it was kinda nice to be around Poppy and Raven. They were sweet in their own way and actually seemed focus on getting to know me; again a nice change.

Wait….Stop. "Don't forget why you're here, Fable." I said sternly to myself, " _Never_ forget why you're here. You're here to prevent a war and nothing is going to distract you, got it? Raven might be dangerous for all you know and that just be buddy-buddy with you doesn't excuse what she's planning for this place. Remember what you saw." I had to stop my feeling cloud my judgement while I'm here. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to find answers, my family and stop innocent people from getting hurt. I can't let my vision happen. I won't. I went back to unpacking all the while making sure my mind went blank.

My photos were soon pinned and carefully arranged on the board Raven conjured up while Mother's notebook found its place in a small drawer on my new desk. The rest of my personal writing tools and my sketchbook laid flat across my desk. Then I put my jewelry on the nightstand near my bed while making a mental note to either find or make a jewelry box to put them in. Placing everything in my own organized-chaos way was a nice quiet distraction until I heard a loud, banging knock at my door.

It was Henry and he quickly made his way into my dorm room without so much a "how do you do?" I rolled my eyes while closing the door. Henry looked around the room then made himself comfortable by flopping on the couch and kicking off his shoes,

"Nice digs. So are mine. A huge step up for us, huh?" He asked causally as I pushed his feet off the couch and sat down next to him.

"Yup." I agreed, "I guess it beats the Knightfalls' guest room for me and the farmhouse for you." Then I added sarcastically with a slight giggle, "But I'm still going to miss waking up to Chris' clock radio blaring every morning or the sounds of Hiram's _Call of Duty_ game playing at 2 in the morning."

Henry sat up and joked, "If you want, I'll take your room and you can bunk with Mr. Talks and Snores in His Sleep."

I laughed a bit more, "No thanks. But word of advice, invest in some earplugs or learn to sleep with his nighttime sounds."

Henry groaned and slapped his hands to his cheeks. "I'm never going to get my beauty sleep, am I?" he pretended to whine like a child then gestured to his face, "Do you think this happens by accident? It's a _process_ , Fable."

My laugh grew louder and my voice dramatic, "Oh _how_ the females of our species ever get by if the most handsome and _desirable_ , Henry Caden De Beauté Anges would lose such an important aspect of himself." Then I pretended to faint and fan myself, "It would be a tragedy!"

Henry rolled his eyes and threw a pillow to my face,

"If a girl is only with me for my looks and if I lose them then the girl is not worth my heart." His voice turned serious and I sighed. I knew where this was going…The melancholy "true love" speech. The boy was really secretly a hopeless romantic despite his "reputation" as a ladies' man; Chris and I had teased him constantly on this claim. I learned to drown out when he went into this stage. "….And I will find her soon…blah blah…someone who I will feel an immediate connection- in a way where I have never felt before…blah blah….someone I can share my life, my hopes, my dreams, my fears, my everything…blah blah. I could care less what she'd look like…Her soul is what I desire most."

"Oh God, Henry!" I moaned. I couldn't take any more of this. "Enough with this torture! I've heard this speech a hundred times and I swear I will hang myself if I have to hear it a hundred more."

But he didn't hear me and went on, "A spark will ignite inside my being and my soul will come alive whenever I am with her!"

I groaned and flipped my body over the couch with my legs in the air. "Enough!" I begged.

"It will be TRUE LOVE, I tell you!" he declared with passion and threw his hands in the air. Then he sighed romantically and came back to earth. I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

I'd always saw Henry as a younger brother so I never really understood what made girls so crazy about him. But if you really wanted to be superficial about it, I would have to guess it was probably his looks.

I remembered when Henry shot up like a beanstalk once we all hit puberty. The guy passed Chris at 6'3 and his hair was a natural honey blond but had it dyed to platinum when we entered junior year. I don't even know how he was able to get away with growing it long passed his shoulders at school. But it was usually kept pulled back in a ponytail and the occasional stylish braid whichever girlfriend he had at the time would weave for him. That's how we always knew he was taken. Then of course there were his eyes. They always reminded me of a big puppy's but I've been told they were more like a "pool of liquid green gold that only the angel, Gabriel, could possess". I always tried and not to gag at that claim. His skin was naturally tanned from the sun and had a decent athletic build due to his work on his family's ranch.

But he was _far_ from a country boy. There was a sort of a "bad boy" vibe around him due to his snarky attitude, occasional sarcasm, the piercing in his left ear, and the white scar he had on his right eyebrow (he got it playing with his dogs but likes to make up stories how he got it). Not to mention the habit he has with drawing tribal tattoos on his arms and the real tribal tattoo he has on his chest of a wolf and eagle. This only added fuel to the fire of him being a total "babe" to the girls at his school, my school, and a few boys at Chris' school.

Still I never saw what other girls saw in him. Maybe because he was like a little brother to me and I've saw him BP (before puberty). Go figure.

"You done?" I asked causally and he nodded with a smile.

" _Excuse_ me, Fabes" Henry said with a bit of snark, "But some of us haven't met our true love yet. We don't live across the hall from them."

I sat up instantly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He smiled again and gave me a wink, "Come one, Fabes, you think I'm blind? That I haven't noticed the little smiles you two give each other? The prolonged hugs? The little blushing you get in your cheeks whenever he's near ya?"

I kept silent but could feel my heart picking up speed.

Henry went on, "That cute little kiss he gave your lips before we left home."

"It was on the cheek!" I blurted out but then put my hand to my mouth as if to shut myself up. Too late; Henry grinned like a Cheshire Cat _. "How did he see us?"_ I thought in embarrassment and my entire face felt hot. _"_ _Deny it, Fable. Deny everything!"_

"Ha! I knew it!" Henry laughed and wrapped his arm around my head to put me in a playful headlock. "You shouldn't be holding things like this from me." He ruffled my hair and laughed louder, "He may be my best friend but he still has to go through my integration if he wants to date my honorary baby sister. But I got to ask is, Fabes…when?"

I choked out, "What!?"

"When did you two get together?" he asked as he loosened his grip around my neck. I shoved him away and shook my head in frustration.

"We were _never_ together! We will never be together! He doesn't even see me like that!" I shouted angrily.

That got Henry to shut up and stare at me with a blank expression. We were in silence for a while until he spoke up again,

"Fabes, I -"

But we were interrupted by another knock at my door. It could only be Chris and I hissed at Henry, "You mention none of this! You hear me!?" Henry nodded his understanding. I leaped over to the door to let Chris in.

"Sorry I'm a bit late but I couldn't lose Prince Nerd." Chris apologized as he walked into my room. "He kept trying to recruit me for the AV club."

"Don't worry about it." I responded causally while expertly giving Henry a warning death stare. "Just as long as you have a plan on making this first evening fun."

Chris gave a mischievous grin, "Don't I always deliver?" Then he pulled out a small scroll from his pocket and flashed it in my face. "Will this capture your interest, my lady? I may or may not have swiped it from your aunt's desk when she wasn't looking." He admitted sheepishly and I gave him a wink. But when I saw Henry giving me a smirk, my cheeks turned red-hot. He responded with making a heart with his hands. I made a mental note to reintroduce Henry to my left hook later.

I snatched the scroll from Chris' hand and found it to be a map of the campus and the surrounding area. I smirked as I studied the numerous wings that connected the school together. I started to wonder how I would ever find my classes when something interesting caught my eye. Not far off where my own dorm was…I couldn't believe it…there was a drawing of a long building with the words, "Dragon stables" written under in neat, cursive writing. I calculated it would be at least a mile away but we could be there before the curfew bell had to ring. _"_ _Then again…"_ I thought with my hand tapping against my chin, _"_ _Aunt Baba didn't say we had to be in by curfew. And if we're caught, we'll just say we were exploring the campus on our own and got lost on our way back."_ I looked at the boys in fake innocence then giggled softly.

Chris' eyebrows rose as if he could guess what I was thinking, "I know that look. You found something." He looked over my shoulder and I pointed to the drawing. He whispered the writing and looked at me with a smile, "What's cooking in that head of yours, Fable?"

I tossed the map to Henry, "Boy, how does a midnight ride sound to you?"

Henry looked curious at the map. "They got horses here?" he asked; the hidden country boy in him always came out to play when horseback riding was the topic.

I shook my head playfully. "Probably. But these ain't the kind you'll find in any rodeo back on Gaea." I answered, becoming adapted to using the Ever After word for "Earth". Henry looked again at the map and then looked up at us in surprise as a grin exploded on his face.

"Seriously?" he asked excitedly. When Chris and I nodded, he let out a whoop and headed towards the door. "Just point me in the right direction, Fabes baby!"

Chris and I rolled our eyes together but laughed at our Henry's excitement. Then I grabbed my jacket and followed him with Chris at my heels. We were carefully to remain quiet until we were outside to avoid being caught by any teachers or curious students. Even though it was still an hour until the curfew, we still didn't want anyone suspicious of us. After all, we still have to keep a low profile.

"Now?" Henry pleaded when I had closed the door to the entrance of my door. I shook my head.

"Not yet." I replied, "Not until we're sure we're out of earshot." I took out the map and figured out where we were. Then I pointed in the direction where I suspected the field hosted the stables and motioned for the boys to follow me.

With the hall to my back, I shouted to Henry, "Now!" He let out another a whoop and the three of us broke into a run.

My legs had been aching for a good run since we arrived and the forest behind the school was just absolutely perfect! I howled like a wolf as I felt the wind catch my hair and twirled around me. I picked up speed as this strange feeling of freedom took hold me and my friends. Chris had kicked off his shoes as we entered the grass while shouting his own whoops of glee. The ground was so soft and green with earthy life. The trees were plentiful and wide spread so we could make our own paths as we dashed right through. Our laughter created quite an impression in the peaceful little neck of the woods but we didn't care. We were together and we were doing what we loved; being free.

But I was so drunk was that freedom, I didn't even see the huge dip that would lead into a little meadow. I fell head first and was soon rolling fast down that hill. But that didn't stop me from laughing. My laughter turned to shrieks then to giggles and then to cackles. Leaves were getting caught in my mane of hair and twigs were scraping my arms. I still didn't stop.

"Fable!" I heard Chris call after me. I guessed he must have fallen too because my name was followed by a series of grunts and "ughf!"s.

Pretty soon our bodies collided and intertwined. He laughs too as he tried to grab ahold of a piece of grass, stone, or _something_ to get us to stop falling. But nothing works and we soon land in the meadow. He was right on top of me and my hands were on his chest as if trying to separate us. We laughed again. Crisp grass had gotten tangled in my hair and in Chris' as well. I giggled softly as I tried to get them out but my eyes soon caught his gaze and I froze. My legs suddenly felt numb and my fingers reached for a lock of Chris' hair. My heart picked up that fast and hard beat again. There was something that made me take notice of everything around me. I stared at the specks of gold hidden in his eyes and he… he was just kept staring at me; like he was in shock. I could feel his breath on my face... I could smell the cologne on his clothes…Sage and a mint of musk; like a forest. His hands were just above my head, clutching the ground underneath me. Our faces…were just an inch apart. My eyes gazed down to his lips but I could feel something pulling me towards him. If I could…just…lean in…Wait! What was I doing? This is Chris… I can't do this. I shouldn't. I took a deep breath and pulled back before he could realize what almost happened.

"Umm any chance you're getting up?" I nervously asked through an even more nervous giggle. Chris sighed and shook his head,

"Aww I was just enjoying a little rest." I blush bright red and pushed him off me. "You look terrible." He added.

I scoffed and pushed him. "You try crashing down a hill and not coming off without a scratch, golden boy." I said sarcastically while trying to pat down my hair. But I winced in pain as I pulled a very sharp twig from the back of my head. He smirked and scooted closer to me to brush a bit of dirt from under my chin with his thumb. My heart fluttered. I returned the favor by thumping him on the back of _his_ head and pulled a piece of sunflower petals out of his hair.

The two of us sat there among the tall grass and wilting sunflowers while tried to get the debris of the forest out of each other's hair and clothes. It was starting feel normal between us again until…Henry made it awkward by shouting,

"You two want some alone time?" The show-off had avoided the hill treatment by expertly sliding down and landing on a soft patch of grass. I growled with annoyance when he added, "Cause this just looks wrong."

"Shut up!" the two of us shouted. I blushed even more but quickly got up and pointed in the direction of the dragon stables. I walked ahead to get away from the…um…awkwardness that was brewing. What I wouldn't give for an iPod to let me escape this.

* * *

 _ **Anybody know what Fable would have on her playlist? Feel free to comment and say why! Also please review!**_

 _ **-your author, mystic**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I Meet A Dragon

As I walked deeper into the forest, I could hear the boys call after me. But I was in no mood to fuel Henry's apparent growing need to embarrass me and there was _defiantly_ no way I was going to explain what he meant to Chris. This is just too much for me…

What the hell did I almost do with Chris?

How could I…almost _kiss_ my best friend?

This is happening _way_ too fast! What was I thinking?...I wasn't thinking that was my problem!

Oh God I had to push this away from my mind. It was all too much for me to handle. I had to find a distraction. I was _so_ not dealing with this right now. It didn't take me too long to find one. I finally spotted the stables through the trees. The building was certainly much much _much_ bigger than the horse stables on Henry's ranch. It was long and completely made of brown stone and the roof seemed to be made of tin. There were windows on the side of the building I suspected for the dragons to stick their head out and I was right when I spotted my first dragon.

But it was nothing like the angry or peaceful-faced beasts I had so fondly admired as a child. Instead, its face was sweet-looking and the eyes were big and playful like an excited puppy greeting its owner. The scales were a bright blue and seemed more like fur than scales actually. A crown of deep purple made up its horns and a golden piece decorated its forehead like a royal headpiece. The dragon let out a loud, purr-like growl when it spotted me. It sounded so sweet and innocent; I had to smile back at the cute creature and made my way to pet it through the window.

However, I was careful to approach the dragon slowly; friendly-looking or not, this beast could still burn me to a crisp if I wasn't careful. Henry had taught me how to approach a spooked horse before and I did the same here. I remained calm as I walked closer; my footsteps were quiet as not to scare it. My hands were at my sides and my fingers were wide spread to show they were empty. "Hello, little one." I whispered softly and held out my hand for it to sniff. The dragon lifted its head out and seemed to give me a smile. "My, aren't you a pretty." I whispered. "Who do you belong to?"

"Fa-ble!" Henry and Chris' voices suddenly rang through the forest and the dragon shot its head up in fright. Its eyes were wider and let out a loud whimper. I gently placed my hand on its muzzle and whispered, "Shhh. It's okay, little one. It's okay." to try and calm the poor thing.

"FA-BLE!" Chris yelled even loud. I got annoyed and ran towards the noise.

"Will you two stop that? I'm right here." I snapped when I caught up to the boys. "You're scaring them."

"Scaring who?" Henry question as he looked over my shoulder to find the stables.

"The dragons. Who else?" I answered back. "Now if you would not like to bathe in aloe vera tonight, I suggest you two shut up and follow me." I motioned towards the stable and quickly found the entrance. The inside was just like any other ranch stable with stalls for each dragon to sleep in and grooming tools scattered across the large room. Large bales of hay and huge barrels of what smelled like fish were piled up near the main door. There was even a big pile of neatly folded blankets near one of the stalls. I thanked God the dragons were safely locked in those stalls because I still didn't know what kind of behavior to expect from these creatures. But I could guess who probably owned each dragon.

One was a very large dragon with light golden scales and a pale feathered face. The ears reminded me of a sea creature's with clear scarlet webbing and the creature's matching underbelly had a beautiful swirling gold design across its lion-like paws. The dragon held its head high like it knew it was important and its bright yellow horns reminded me of a crown. Only when I noticed the bronze and ruby encrusted name plate that spelled "Braeburn" that I knew it had to belong to her Royal Highness, Princess Apple White.

The little blue who had greeted me earlier let out a soft growl of excitement when it spotted me. When I got closer, the poor thing sneezed and I immediately ducked for fear of its fiery breath. Instead a pink cloud of smoke came out of the little dragon and it smelled very sweet. Like cotton candy. Then Henry stepped up to the cloud and poked his finger through it. The smoke had materialized and was stuck on Henry. He had the nerve to stick it in his mouth and smiled, "Not bad. A little sweet for my taste but still not bad." Then he petted the dragon unnerved. There was a name painted on the door of its stall in bright yellow and baby blue that spelled "Crumpets". I could tell this sweet little dragon had to belong to Maddie once I spotted the little painting of a teacup and a purple Mad Hatter hat.

A series of squeaky little squawks came from the stall across Crumpets and I found a pair of very large twin dragons. One had very bright pink scales while another was a softer shade of lavender. But the two still did looked very much alike with their long, fluttering eyelashes and beautiful shimmering matching wings. Each of them wore a silver collar decorated in bright amethysts shaped like tiny hearts. There was a small hand-stitched banner hung on each of their stalls and read "Brushfire" and "Prince of Scales" in their respective colors. Then I spotted a very familiar scissor pendent on both of the dragons' collars. These were Poppy's and her twin sister's dragons. Brushfire's crystal grey eyes stared at me with curiosity. I held out my hand for it to sniff and instead gave it a friendly lick. I giggled at the surprising soft reptilian tongue.

Then at the end of the stable was the most beautiful dragon I had ever seen outside of a storybook. It was small compared to the rest of the litter with bright red glittering scales that reminded me of the sun setting over the horizon. They actually seemed pretty soft like silk yet still sharp as I walked closer to the magnificent beast. The body seemed strong with smooth, slick legs and a long reptilian tail with tuffs of pale yellow fur at the end of it. Its horns were fiery in color, gracefully curved around its cheeks like a cow's while the claws must have been twice the size of my little body and black as tar. But its eyes were a sweet coffee brown that I found remarkably close to a puppy's.

And the wings…oh Heaven Almighty the wings were manifest. The dragon had spread out its wings in greeting as I entered its stall. It felt like I was in trance as I gazed at them. "Wie hübsch!" I whispered while reaching out for the dragon. But I quickly regained my senses and approach the creature like I had done with Crumpets. Rosy crystal webbing was wrapped under around sharp-edged wings that gave off a stain-glass like reflection whenever the light would hit them. The bits of color that reminded me of amber outlined each panel of a wing and faded into the rest of the body where the wing ended. Like the hot edge tip of a flame.

 _"_ _Thank you for the complement."_ A rough feminine voice echoed in my head. It sounded like rocks scratching against each other but still seemed friendly. I jumped and looked behind me; thinking it was someone who had just entered the stall. But no one was there. The only others humans in the stable were the boys and they were on the other side trying to feed a fish to a violet dragon with magenta and silver wings.

 _"_ _Do not be frightened, little wingling. It's only me."_ The voice echoed again.

"And me would be?" I asked aloud, still looking around the stable for a human.

 _"_ _If you would look at me, little wingling, I could properly introduce myself."_

"How can I do that when I can't even see you?" I questioned while putting my hands to my hips. "Come on out and face me!" I ordered the voice; quickly growing tired of the game of hide and seek.

 _"_ _But I am_ out _. Your back is to me."_ The voice reasoned. So I turned to end up facing the scarlet dragon again. _"_ _Now is that better?"_ the voice had been coming from the dragon!

I gulped, "You?" and the she-beast nodded in response. "This is incredible! Could all the dragons talk or just you?"

The dragon seemed to shake her head and explained, _"_ _Only a bond can allow a dragon and a human to communicate. It is a very old way of communication but my species prefer it. We are very old-fashioned beings."_ It lifted its head higher as if it was proud.

"And a bond would be?" I questioned.

" _A connection between two beings._ " The dragon answered quickly. " _I reached out to you in friendship and your spirit responded by allowing me entrance into your mind. Now we are able to communicate._ "

"My mind!?" I accidently shouted, startling her. Then realizing my volume, I lowered my voice, "You mean you could see inside my head?"

The dragon shook its head again, _"_ _No, wingling, I only hear what you wish me to hear. If you lock your mind, then the bond is severed and I will not understand you."_

I sighed in relief. I wasn't in the mood for a winged-lizard to hear my personal thoughts at the moment and asked another question, "But I'm speaking out loud right now and you can still understand me?"

 _"_ _Only because you allowed me to. When you first spoke to me, did you feel light? As if you were walking in a dream?"_ I nodded and she went on, _"_ _That was me reaching out to your spirit and you accepted me. If you didn't, you would only be hearing growls and grunts as if I was an ordinary animal and I would hear the squeaks and squawks of your kind."_

"I don't squawk!" I defended but the dragon seemed to smile with sharp feline teeth at me. I suddenly felt like a smart-mouth snack. "But that it is interesting." I commented. Then I realized I didn't know what to call her. "Umm do you have a name or should I just call you Puff the magic dragon?"

 _"_ _You will certainly not!"_ the she-dragon huffed like a horse and smoke seemed to be coming from her snout. But I had a feeling she didn't poof cotton-candy. " _Now that you finally acknowledge it, I will properly introduce myself."_ Then she gave me a deep bow. _"_ _I am Nyneve, hatchling or in your words daughter of the dragoness, Legend and the dragon, Anecdote. May he fly forever across the golden fields of Paradise."_

I decided to follow Nyneve's example and gave her a low bow. "And I am Fable Lousia Saige Agatha Allura La Fay, daughter of the sorceress, Morgan La Fay and the apprentice, Rune. May they rest in peace and find one another in Heaven." I wasn't sure if I should count my father dead but it only seemed logically since he practically vanished almost 20 years ago. Nyneve gave me another bow while she spoke again,

 _"_ _My apologies for your losses, Lady Fable."_ Another piece of sympathy I didn't want. I was ready to snap at Nyneve but I felt my heart suddenly soften when I spotted a single tear escape the she-dragon's eye. _"_ _My own father died many a year before I hatched. But I miss him every day nonetheless."_

I gulped and swallowed a dry sob, "I never knew my father either. He disappeared before I was born and my mother died a few years ago due to a sickness the doctors couldn't cure."

 _"_ _And still so young."_ Nyneve concluded, _"_ _to lose one's parents is a burden that no child should ever have to go through."_

I nodded my understanding, "It's hard to accept but-" I began to cry but Nyneve lifted my chin with a surprising gentle wingtip. I looked into those big puppy eyes and I slowly began to feel calm again as I took deep breaths. I don't how but I knew it was Nyneve's doing and I nodded my silent thanks. "Things are better now I suppose." I finished steady and turned to the boys.

Chris had turned towards me as well and gave me a small smile; that sweet curve of his lips made my heart beat faster. Unconsciously I smiled back and felt my cheeks blush red. I quickly looked down to the stone floor. There was a slow and deep rumble around me and I looked up to realize the sound was coming from Nyneve. She was laughing! I giggled in surprise and quickly forgot about Chris.

"Are all of you from the same litter?" I asked her and she nodded.

" _Yes. All except Nevermore._ " She pointed with her head to a large violet dragon on the other end of the stable with feathery scales and glittering matching wings. " _We were born only a few months ago. Normally it would take us centuries to reach the size we are now. But the Evil Queen cast a spell on our eggs to enhance our aging process so that we could aid her in claiming her daughter, Raven, to the darkness of her powers._ "

"That's awful!" I cried out and then lowered my volume again, "Did it hurt?" How could anyone ever want to harm or mess with such an incredible, beautiful, and…innocent creature?

" _Oh no!_ " Nyneve assured me. " _Well only for a short while but thank you, Lady Fable, for your concern. The Evil Queen didn't succeed as Raven is still with us. She was very brave against her mother."_

My eyebrows rose in curiosity and decided to question Nyneve further. She, very dramatically, filled me in on what she knew about Raven's tale that Nevermore had told her. But I couldn't help but become absorb in the story. Her consent conflict with Apple and the rest of the Royal students. The events of Legacy Day where Raven defined destiny and refused the Storybook of Legends thereby risking not only her life but others as well who choose to follow her example. There was also the Thronecoming incident in which Briar Beauty (daughter of the Sleeping Beauty) decided to go Rebel as well and stole the Storybook of Legends and threw it down the Well of Wonders to avoid her fate of sleeping one hundred years. The book was later returned after it was found in Wonderland. But Raven was somehow forced to sign it so she could gain full access to her powers and become a full sorceress. I wondered if that was something I would have to do with my own untapped powers. Then Nyneve finally filled me in when she and her siblings came into the scene. I had to admit I found myself admiring both Raven and even Apple afterwards.

"Wow." I answered after almost half an hour of silence; which is downright impossible for me. Nyneve huffed in amusement.

" _It is quite a story, isn't it_ _?_ " The she-dragon agreed. " _Nevermore is very lucky to have such a majestic rider._ "

Then I realized something. "Nyneve? Who is your rider?"

Nyneve seemed to frown and pawed at the stone ground. " _I don't, wingling. I have not really felt a bond with any of the other students so I have never found a rider._ "

"So the dragons choose their rider? Not the other way around?"

" _Of course. Do you really think something as sacred and intimidate as a bond should be left to the superficial judging of a human? Mmm no offence._ "

"None taken?" I added hesitantly with a nervous grin. Nyneve snorted playfully and contuined,

" _Humans only see the scales and wings. They look only for an animal of labor to carry them around from place to place or to practice their fighting skills and fail to even look for a special bond. I have seen them do so with their horses. A dragon is able to look past physical appearances and look for a kindred spirit within. That is what a bond is; a friendship_."

I smiled and reached one of her horns to scratch. She purred like an overgrown kitten and a bit of smoke steamed from her muzzle. "I wouldn't mind that." I answered to the she-dragon.

 _"_ _Then you will be my rider?"_ she chuckled and I shook my head sadly.

"I don't think you would want me as a rider." I gulped and looked to the ground, "I'm terrified of heights. I'd ended up fainting in midflight and fall spat on the ground into little Fable pieces."

" _Interesting visual aid but I would not let you fall, wingling._ "

"I'm sure you won't but I rather not risk it." I admitted. "I'm a bit of a coward."

 _"_ _And yet you admire dragons so much?"_ Nyneve questioned further.

"I guess that's why." I shrugged my shoulders and petted her ruby scales. "You guy live a dream that I can never achieve. It's like an unrequited thing."

" _Perhaps we can change that."_ She persuaded gently while carefully nudging at my face. _"_ _At your own pace of course._ "

"Maybe…" I reflected carefully and stood on the tips of my toes reach to scratch Nyneve's horn. "But I wouldn't mind being your friend though."

"Fable, who are you talking to?" Chris' voice came from behind me and I squeaked in surprise. I turned and found the boys were done playing with the very large lizards. Henry had pieces of pink cotton on his shirt and I could smell burnt hair coming from Chris. I could only suspect with a smirk that the two of them were rough housing with Nyneve's siblings. It's like I couldn't take my eyes off these two for 5 mintutes.

"Nyneve, of course. Who else would I be talking too?" I answered smugly and gestured to the she-dragon as if to introduce them. "Nyneve, Chris, Henry. Henry, Chris, Nyneve." Nyneve lifted one of her front paws as if to shake Chris' hand.

 _"_ _How do you do?"_ she greeted with a sharp toothy smile and then she gracefully bowed to the two boys. Both of the boys' eyes quickly went wide as they realized that the bright red dragon could understand me perfectly.

"How….?" Chris asked as he pointed to Nyneve and his jaw slowly fell open.

"Please tell me this is a freaky awesome part of your fairy tale heritage." Henry asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and continued to pet Nyneve. She even purred like a kitten again and flashed another toothy grin to the boys. I quickly explained how I was able to communicate with her to them. Then an ear-shattering roar erupted from one of the larger dragons from further down the stable. Nyneve shot up her head in concern and she responded with a much calmer roar of her own.

 _"_ _That is Legend, my mother."_ She quickly explained to me. _"_ _Your tall pale friend had frighten her for a moment."_

"Chris?...Why would he…" I questioned; turning to the larger dragon.

 _"_ _Mother believed he was an old friend of hers."_ Nyneve quickly answered while still looking concerned to her mother. _"_ _But I had to explain he wasn't and that her friend is long gone."_

"Who was her friend?" I continued to ask while the boys just looked in confusion as I carried on a conversation with the giant lizard.

 _"_ _A knight of the King Arthur; Sir Tristan."_ She answered gravely. _"_ _He disappeared many years ago along with his bride. Mother has refused to believe him dead as we all have."_

I gasped and pointed to Chris, "But that's Chris' father!"

"Wait, what about my father?" Chris quickly asked at my outburst. But I just as quickly shushed him.

"He's not dead. He's on Gaea!" I shouted at Legend, hopeful the she-dragon would understand me.

 _"_ _Mother,Tristan lives!"_ Nyneve shouted. Legend expressed her happiness with another ear-piercing roar and even let out a small ball of fire out one of the stable's windows. _"_ _She is filled with joy and wishes to bond with the pale one so she can properly express herself."_ Nyneve explained happily. I nodded my approval and turned to Chris.

"Legend knew your dad, Chris. She thought he was dead and wants to talk to you. She wants to _bond_ with you." I explained to him but was met with more confusion so I went on, "A bond is how the dragons communicate; that's how I am able to talk to Nyneve. Legend wants to do the same thing with you; it's like a friendship."

"Mein Gott." He hissed with wide eyes. He stared back and forth from Legend to Nyneve to me. "So that's what I've been feeling since we came over here." He said under his breath, "I thought I was going nuts. How do I…umm… _bond_ with her?"

"You just accept her offer." I simply answered but Nyneve gave me an "it's more complicated than _that_ " look. I rolled my eyes and went on, "You'll feel it in your heart. Look into her eyes and see pass the scales and claws." I instructed. "Find the person...rr…dragon she is on the inside and accept her in friendship. Reach out to Legend, Chris." He nodded his understanding and took a deep breath. Then all of a sudden I saw a bright blue light reflect out of him like a beacon. It moved in waves like water reflecting across a pond and wove into strange patterns I had trouble describing. They were twirled in such motions like a dancer on a stage but wild like a fire. Yet I still couldn't help but think of the invisible outlines of water. It felt so… _alive_ and…I couldn't turn away. I stared at the light pattern in awe.

Henry caught me and whisper, "You okay, Fabes?" into my ear. I turned to tell how could he not see what was happening to Chris but I saw another lights was blazing out of him as well. I jumped back in surprise and absently reached out toward that new golden light of his. But it seemed much calmer than Chris' and sent out a warm, peaceful feeling like the one you get when you're sitting by a fire place on a cold evening. The pattern's was sharper and quicker like lighting as it sailed across Henry's body and head. What was happening to me?

"Fabes?" Henry asked again when I didn't answer. Chris seemed to be able to bond with Legend and was asking her questions what she knew about his parents.

"She is watching your aura, wingling." Nyneve answered but of course Henry couldn't understand her. "Very rare for a sorceress." She commented.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Nyneve, "That's what I'm seeing?" The she-dragon nodded to confirm. I gasped and looked again at the strange lights around my friends. They were like spotlights but patterns floated and wrapped around each individual like a snake. I thought about something Aunt Baba had said when we first met.

"My great-aunt said she could tell Chris and Henry weren't meant for magic based on watching their…" I repeated the weird word, "auras. Was that what I'm seeing?" Nyneve nodded again her answer and I sighed in relief, "Great…I thought was going crazy for a second."

Henry rolled his eyes and added with a sly grin, "Soooo what does Chris' aura look like?" I instantly lifted my hand to shut him up but it was already too late. His outburst had gotten Chris' attention.

He looked up in confusion but simply asked, "What does my what look like?"

I blushed furiously at Henry and punched him in his stomach for opening his mouth. Then I quickly explained to Chris what an aura was and how I was able to see them. "I must have inherit it from my mother's side." I concluded.

"But why is it coming out now?" he asked, "You've never been able to see auras before."

"Technically she's been able to have _visions_ before." Henry interrupted, "Remember what she saw in the park? Well, now that we _know_ she's an Ever After and is the decedent of a long line of sorceresses; why is this any more of a stretch?"

He had a good point; sometimes Henry was a lot smarter than we gave him credit for. However, I was quick to find one tiny little flaw in his claim, "But my powers, or whatever we're calling them, have been kinda dormant. Why are they suddenly popping up now?" I asked. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Puberty?" Henry suggested sheepishly. I punched him again. I take back what I said about his intelligence. "You know you're the reason my mother thought my ex-girlfriends were hitting me." I responded with another punch.

"Maybe it has something to do with you coming to Ever After." Chris continued with an eye role while ignoring my abuse of poor Henry. "You've never been here before so there could be a lock on your powers when you were on Earth…ur..I mean Gaea. Then once you came here, that lock was broken"

"Or maybe her mom put a spell on her that blocked her powers from developing." Henry countered. "Kinda like a way of protecting her on E-Gaea in case anyone became suspicious of them."

"Her powers must have suffered through a reset then." Chris commented. "Then they probably could be equal to those of a child's." I glared at him and he immediately placed his hands up like a shield, "Don't hit me. I just meant that they are probably at the beginner's stage. Like untamed."

"Which is why Aunt Baba wants to train me quickly." I added slowly. "If Mother was as powerful as everyone is making her out to be then I could really be dangerous if I'm not careful. Maybe I shouldn't-"

He must have sense the tone in my voice because Chris quickly put both his hands on my shoulders and gave me a smile. "Don't read too much into it. We'll figure this out in the morning, okay? You've had a long day. Let's get you back to your room."

"In fact I think we all have." Henry agreed with a long arm stretch. "We should probably be heading back anyways." Then he pointed to the window where the moon had already risen high and the wind had picked up a hard autumn wind. I nodded and pulled out my phone. It was quarter pass when we were supposed to be back at the school.

"Yeah I think we would be pushing our little tour around campus?" I said while showing the boys my phone. "Who knew how fast the time can fly? Its gonna take us at least another half hour to walk back." I sighed and gave Nyneve a quick goodbye scratch behind her horn.

"Funny you should mention fly, Fabes." Henry purred as he walked over to Nyneve.

Judging from the look he was giving her, I knew what he wanted and I automatically growled, "No way in hell, Henry."

"Oh come on! Do you know how awesome it would be if we actually flew this thing?" he whined and Nyneve responded with a heavy cloud of smoke in his face.

"First off," I commanded, "Nyneve is a she and there is no way I'm asking her to fly 3 full-grown teenagers in the middle of the night. We'll get caught for sure and we're supposed to be keeping it low-profile in the first. And I have no intension-"

"And you're forgetting something else there, Henry." Chris quickly interrupted, "Fable doesn't do heights."

"But it's a dragon ride and she's crazy about them." Henry complained in a child-like tone; I suspected he was trying to be cute. "You've seen her sketches."

My head shot up and I growled again with my hands on my hips, "What were you doing in my sketchbook?"

"Nothing." Henry squeaked and then added with a mischievous grin, "By the way I never pictured you as the rainbow unicorn type."

My mouth dropped at the very image of Henry going through my sketchbook and laughing hysterically at my Rainbow Dash fanart. No one goes in my room. _No one_. But being the mature young woman I am, I decided to take the high road with this revelation. I cleared my throat and said _very_ calmly, "It was a pegasus and you're dead, farm boy."

"Then who will be your whipping boy?" he gave me a slight pout while Chris was doing his best to hold in his amusement. "Although I'm sure Chris will be more than happy to take my place." Was he asking for a death sentence?

"You're a total # !&head, you know that, Henry?"

"Dang I realized you had such a mouth, Fabes."

"And I didn't know you were such a snoop, Henry. Go through my stuff again and I swear I will shove-"

"Ok-ay! Ref interference now. Break it up you two or I'll have to put you both in time-out." Chris stepped in front of us and put up our hands to keep us apart. I turned to Nyneve, rolled my eyes and gestured to the boys as if to say to her, "See what I have to put up with?" The she-dragon nodded but her smile showed her amusement.

 _"_ _I will be more than happy to honor your friend's request, wingling."_ She said cheerfully but I quickly responded,

"No, you won't!"

The boys heard and Henry asked excitedly, "She won't what? She said she'll fly us right? That's what she said right? I knew it!" He practically jumped on Nyneve's back with a triumphant smile.

" _He's very amusing! Reminds me of Braeburn when he were hatchlings before he became such a snob."_ She commented while I groaned.

Her brother must have heard that comment because I heard a huff and snort that surprising sounded like a horse. I smirked but then immediately opened my mouth to protest. Then suddenly all with black. I felt a light cloth being tied around my head and realized someone had placed it there.

"Here we go. Problem solved." I heard Chris' voice declared.

"What the hell?" I complained, demanding an explanation.

"Legend suggested this." He simply said and I felt his familiar tender touch wrapped around my hand. I did my best to ignore the annoying fluttering of my heartbeat. "You can't be afraid if you can't look down or look around. Kinda like a mind over matter type of thing. Just think like we're back on Henry's ranch and you're riding L.A."

I lifted a small smile at the very mention of the sweet but daring chestnut stallion Henry's father, Mr. De Beauté Anges, used to let me ride whenever I came to visit. L.A. was short for Lord Abbott and he was the most beautiful Arabian I had ever seen. We loved to take quick canters around the property before dark and I would feed him his favorite treat, push-up popsicles, afterwards. When I was going through therapy, Henry came up with the idea of me helping out on the ranch every week and going out for rides afterwards. He and his dad thought it could free up my mind and get me to finally relax. Mr. De Beauté Anges gave me a crash course in western equestrian riding and care-giving and I became a fairly decent rider in about a year. Though I was nothing compared to Henry who was basically born in the saddle and held a title for best youth rider in about 4 counties.

I could see the connection Chris was trying to make and I nodded my head. When I was on L.A., something would come over me and I was a completely different person. I became confident and bold. There's nothing that could hurt me when I held on the leather-worn reins and felt the familiar sting of the L.A.'s light auburn mane snap against my face. I remember feeling so free and happy when I let the stallion unleash his full-speed and take off across the De Beauté Anges ranch.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath and reached out Chris' other hand, "Let's go."

Chris slowing pulled me closer to him, "Careful. There you go. Let me guide you. There's a bit of hole there; careful." He gently instructed and I followed him without a word. "Nyneve's right in front of you; reach out for her hide. Do you feel it?" I nodded. "Good. Now just hop on like you're mounting L.A." I lifted my short body and swung my leg over the she-dragon. The scales were surprising soft but still felt very strong like iron. "You got it. Just sit still for bit while we get Nyneve outside."

"Nyneve told me she already knows the way to your dorm so all we have to do is hang on." I heard Henry spoke along with the sound of a door opening. Nyneve began to move and I soon felt a breeze; we must have been outside.

"You bonded?" I quickly asked Henry.

"Yup it was surprisingly easy." Henry responded. His voice grew closer as I suspected he was trying to mount Nyneve. "I'll stay in the front so you can hang onto me and Chris will make up the rear to make sure you don't-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Henry." Chris interrupted and he mounted up himself. "I'll hold onto you, Fable." He said softly, "Just get a good grip on Nyneve and if you get scared, reach for me or Henry and we'll help you, ok?"

"I'm not scared." I squeaked and dug my nails into Nyneve's hide.

Chris chuckled softly and wrapped his hand around mine again, "You'll be okay. I promise."

Then there was a sudden uplift breeze that I knew meant we had taken off into the sky. I want to say I was a brave little girl and conquered my fear but I'd be lying through my teeth. Needless to say, I hated every minute of this experience. My stomach left its rightful place in my abdomen at least 4 times and I wanted to puke up that apple pie again. I screamed like a bloody banshee the entire time and I'm pretty sure I broke Henry's eardrums. Then wind whipped against my face constantly and I had to fight the urge to use my hand move it for fear of losing the grip I had on Nyneve and falling to my death.

"Just like riding a horse, Fable. Just like riding a horse, Fable." Chris kept repeating into my ear but I screamed back at the poor boy,

"Shut the fuck up!" and wrapped my arms tighter around Nyneve. Even with the blindfold on, I still squeezed my eyes shut and refused to open them for even a second. Chris had reached for my hand but I refused to loosen my grip on Nyneve so he only kept his hand over mine. I was too terrified to notice until Henry told me later. But I did remember Chris whispering in my ear, "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, Fable." If my heart wasn't pounding so hard against my tight chest, it would have fluttered again.

"Fabes, you can stop screaming now!" I heard Henry shout. "We're here."

I sighed in relief and immediately lifted my hands to remove the cloth. But I felt a familiar hand already there.

"Relax." Chris whispered and I took deep slow breaths as he went to work undoing the knot. "You did it. You're okay." The cloth soon fell and I could see the cloudy night sky and the surprising welcoming sight of my room. I turned to Chris and threw my arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. He sighed and hugged me back.

"Thank you, Nyneve." I shakily thanked the scarlet dragon as we jumped onto my dorm room's balcony. She simply nodded as I promised to visit her in few days as soon as I was settled. Then Nyneve took to the sky in one graceful swoop and disappeared in the dark clouds above.

"Remind me never to do that again." I confessed to the boys as I leaned over the stone wall to heave. I felt Chris pat my back softly and could feel his hands quickly pull my hair away from my face. Henry sighed as I heard his footsteps fade away to enter my room, "I'll get a towel." My legs were still shaky when I finished and Chris grabbed my bag to pull out a water bottle.

"I'm-I'm fine." I gagged a little but Chris opened the bottle and shoved it in my hand.

"Drink it unless you like the taste of your own vomit, Fable." He ordered softly. I gave in and practically jugged down the whole bottle.

When I finished, I smirked at him and commented, "Anyone ever criticized you about your bedside manner, Christian Alexander?"

"Shut up and let's go inside." Chris smirked. "You'll catch a cold in this wind." He started to walk away but added smugly, "And you remember how I am with my patients." He winked. "I can get very testy."

I blushed slightly and pulled my jacket closer. But I followed him in anyways.

"If you want to be a dragon rider, we're gonna have to do something about this." Chris said as he playfully poked at my stomach as we walked inside. I returned the favor with a punch to his shoulder. Henry chuckled as he handed me a towel and then made himself comfortable on my couch.

"I'm not going to be a dragon rider. I belong on the ground." I declared. "But that doesn't mean I can't visit Nyneve and the other dragons. They're really fascinating and they know an awful lot about the school and the students." I reflected. "Maybe I can find out more about the Rebels this way. I think Raven's a rider too."

"Just be careful, Fable." Chris warned me suddenly serious. Henry nodded his approval. "We won't always be around so you need to be really careful here."

I turned to him and put my hand on my hip, "About what, Christian Alexander? You know I'm more than capable to take care of myself." I said sharply. How dare he underestimate me? As if I'm a little girl who can't cross the street without her daddy holding her hand.

"Not the point, Fabes" Henry quickly put in; "We're in a completely different world and practically recruited to be spies. We don't know how things work here and he wants you to be careful cuz he's concerned for you. Got it?"

I blinked but agreed to be careful. Then Chris grabbed my bag from me and started to dig through it. He pulled out a small white bottle of sleeping pills and Henry tossed him a spare water bottle I left on the desk. "Take at least two of these." Chris carefully placed the little pills in my hand. "They should help you sleep." I opened my mouth to protest but he beat me to it. "I won't be across the hall this time, Fable. I won't be here to make sure you get a good night sleep; now take the damn pills." He added sharply and I winced, remembering the painful nightmares I went through every night from the last year. I didn't want to go through those again; especially not here. I popped the pills into my mouth. There was a job to do and I didn't need another distraction. I didn't need anyone thinking I was weak.

So I rolled my eyes at him and said "I'll be fine, Christian Alexander." as I chugged down the last bit of water.

We said our good nights then the boys walked out the door to make their way to their room. But before he closed the door, Chris gave me a quick peck on my forehead, whispered, "Don't call me Christian Alexander." and dashed out; leaving me with my face burning red and my mouth gaping open. God why does he have to do that?

But I didn't have much time to reflect because I could already feel the pills' effects working on me. So I quickly picked a pair of pink pajama pants with red and white hearts decorated on them and a Twenty-One Pilots t-shirt out of the dresser. I changed in the bathroom that was practically hidden from sight away from doorway. Then I bushed the tangles out of my semi-short hair and closed the curtains. By that time, I was practically dragging myself to the bed like a zombie that demanded sleep. Once my head hit that goose-feathered pillow, I was out like someone hit the off switch on me.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 One More Break Down & I'm Done With This S% !

Luckily my dreams were empty that night and I was kept in peace. But the sun was the only thing that woke me up the next morning. _"The morning sun is evil for daring to wake me up at 5:30 AM."_ I thought grumpily and tried to pull the covers to my face.

Seriously why in movies when the sun wakes up a princess, it's supposed to be peaceful and cute but the reality is…it fucking hurts the eyes.

Ahh…I'm not a morning person.

Not at all.

I finally gave up trying to sleep any longer. I rose from the extremely soft bed and slowly dragged myself yet again to the bathroom to prepare myself for the day ahead. At least waking up early gave me plenty time to get ready…and to think. But I was trying really hard not to think about what might happen today to avoid any anxiety erupting inside me. As I tried to brush the rough tangles out of my hair, I had decided to only introduce myself and interview any Rebels I came across. There would be no any drawing attention to myself or standing out as little as any way possible. _"The best to infiltrate is to be invisible and that's what I plan to do. Hopefully the boys would follow this too."_ I thought rationally after I was done with my morning hygiene rituals and walked out of the bathroom to pull out a loose striped shirt and a pair of jeans out of my drawers. I quickly got dressed but found out there was something new added to my room.

It was a full length mirror that was placed near a window so the sun could perfectly reflect the morning light. The wood was painted white and beautiful wave-like patterns were carved into it. Pieces of smooth opal stones shaped like stars were placed across the frame and a little note was taped on the mirror's surface. The note was written in dark red ink by a fancy if a bit flighty hand,

 _Raven told me your family lives far away and how much you seem to miss them. Thought this would make your move easier; I know how much I miss my parents. Just touch the surface and think of the person you wish to see. I really hope we can be friends. If you need anything, just ask. -Apple_

I flashed a half smile at Apple's thoughtful gift but I quickly crumbled the note and tossed it onto my desk. While I could see it as a gift of apology after yesterday's events but like I said before, I don't _do_ mirrors. Still, I couldn't really give it back to Apple. I'm pretty sure its offensive on both worlds to refuse a gift from a princess and probably get me thrown into a dungeon. Not fun. So I guess the mirror stays and I could still use to call Mr and Miss Knightfall back on Gaea. I'm pretty sure Chris and Henry will want to use it too. I would have to have the mirror face the wall though; just to avoid any unnecessary distractions. Maybe throw a blanket over it as well.

But before I could do anything else, there was a pounding knock at my door. At once I figured it to be Raven coming to get me for my first day of class. I rolled my eyes at the very thought of her walking me to class and handing me a bright red apple to give to my teacher like a cheesy scene out of a bad coming-of-age movie.

"One minute!" I shouted to the door as I grabbed my bag and a few blank notebooks off the desk. I pushed my hair back and opened the door to let in the daughter of the Evil Queen. As she walked in, Raven eyed me up and down in a disappointed matter. What was she up to?

"Is that what you're wearing?" she questioned blankly. I scoffed and walked out the door. I figured we were going to discuss my fashion sense eventually.

"What's wrong with how I dress? Does it go against your personal dress code?" I asked sarcastically. "Can't be seen with a girl with so little fashion sense?" Girls like this always like to criticize and I had better things on my mind than debate on the ins and outs of capped-sleeve dresses. I should have known better than not expect the daughter of the Evil Queen to be so fashion conscious. I walked on down the hall even though I had no idea where I was going.

"No. Wait, Fable!" Raven shouted as she tried to keep up. "You're allowed to wear whatever you want. It's your right." She explained, "It's just that people usually dress themselves to express their stories. Some really go out." She added.

I rolled my eyes at her but kept my fake smile, "Well, I guess I'm not caught up on trends."

"It's just that you look so…normal." Raven continued slowly. "But there's nothing wrong with that. Normal's nice." Then she try to smile. I took a deep breath and I decided to let it slide…for now I guess.

I chuckled back at her, "Trust me. I'm anything but normal, sweetie."

She laughed, "Aren't we all? Oh before I forget." She pulled a piece of paper out of her black and silver studded book bag and handed it to me. On it was a list of times, class subjects and room numbers. "Your aunt had to go a meeting this morning and wouldn't be able to give you your class schedule so she gave it to me."

"Thanks." I smiled and looked over the class subjects again. How on Earth am I ever going to find my way around this place?

As if she was reading my mind, Raven said "I'll be happy to show you where your classes are if it'll make it easier for you on your first day. This place can get pretty confusing if you don't know your way around."

I looked up in gratitude, "Oh you have no idea how much I would appreciate that, Raven."

"Then it's settled." She laughed, "Now let's see if we can get something to eat first. I'm starving." Raven let me down the long staircase and I made a mental thought to really learn that teleportation spell. There was no way I was going to drag myself up 20 flights of stair every day. That was the type of cardio I could do without.

Meanwhile the entire dorm was already alive with female students zooming in and out of rooms with blow-dryers, hairbrushes, and the occasional boyfriend. At least some things at this place seemed normal. Raven would pause and pass a simple morning greeting to someone she knew. Which I suspected was almost everyone because five seconds wouldn't pass without a "Hi Raven!" or a "Sup, Raven?" Who knew the daughter of the Evil Queen could be so popular? Or were they secretly members as well? I suspected both.

"Everyone seems to really like you here." I commented when we finally made to the…what did they call it…oh right…the _castleteria_. We took our place in the line and picked up a couple of trays.

Raven smiled shyly as she reached for a plate of scrambled eggs and a banana-nut muffin, "It wasn't always like that. Things have finally calmed recently."

I raised my eyebrows but kept my voice causal and put a bowl of cereal and a small plate of buttery biscuits on my tray, "Oh but why would you say that? You've been so nice to me since I got here. Everyone must know what a kind person you are."

"Not everyone saw that at the beginning of the year." Raven sighed sadly and picked up a plate of fruit, "I had to work hard to get where I am now. But there are still people who don't like the changes I've made." We picked up our trays again and made our way to an empty table. The castleteria was surprisingly empty this time of morning with just a few scattered early-risers.

"What kind of changes did you make?" I went on with my questions; still sounding very innocent "I'm sure they couldn't be that bad if so many people like you now." Raven shifted stiffly in her chair and looked sadly at her plate of food. I think I was beginning to gain her trust. I can't mess it up now. I picked up a biscuit and began to spread grape jam on it with a knife as Raven gave out another sigh.

"That's the thing. I changed _everything_. Everything I was supposed to be, I went against it. I flipped the script and everyone _hates_ me for it." She picked at the bowl of fruit. Her eyes seem to droop but her voice held a bit of anger. Was it with herself? Or at others? She looked so sad and I couldn't help but suddenly feel a little..sympathy for her. " _Stop. Don't do that. You're not suppose to feel sorry for her, Fable."_ I silently scold myself. _"Don't forget what you saw. What you're trying to prevent. Don't ever forget that."_ I avoided eye contact with Raven as she continued, "A lot of people didn't like what I did; mainly Apple."

"I noticed yesterday." I commented sharply, "But I do see her point of view. You _are_ technically taking away her future after all."

"But it's my future too." Raven suddenly slammed her spoon on the table. Her voice had grown into a growl and her eyes reflected in the same bright purple light that her magic had, "Don't _I_ have a say on how I want to spend _my_ life. Why should she have a happily ever after while I rot in a cell!?"

I jumped back a little at her sudden outburst and Raven blinked her eyes. The light instantly went away from her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. Her hands clawed at the table between us. Now it was her turn to not look me in the eye. I popped another biscuit into my mouth while trying to find something to say. This is where I really could have used more information on Raven's background. It would certainly make things easier for me to talk to her. But I had to do work with what I had.

"Raven…" I said slowly and reached for her hand. She looked up at me with greatest pair of heartbroken eyes I had ever seen. How did she get to this point? "I know what you think you're doing is right but have you ever thought that maybe you shouldn't b-"

"Shouldn't?" She interrupted me. "Fable, these are people's _lives_ we're talking about and people like Grimm don't seem to care. I have every right to do whatever it takes to make sure I get my own Happily Ever After. Why should I have to suffer for things like my mom and my ancestors did? Or what about you? You are going to have go through the exact same thing and you're not even questioning it."

She had a point. I dropped my spool into my cereal as I procced what she just said. My God Almighty, she was right. Our destinies were so similar, it was almost scary. From what I can remember, my mother as Morgan La Fay was a hot-head, stone-hearted, _murderous witch_ and I was supposed to follow in her footsteps. Why didn't it hit me before when Tora revealed to me who Mother was? She said my family were nobles and _powerful_ nobles at that. My powers were already manifesting and there's no telling what I was capable of. Morgan was power-hungry in every book I had read about Camelot. She wanted her son to be on the throne and she killed her own brother to do it. But…I knew Mother would never do such a thing. Is that why she escaped?

Is that why she left all of this?

To avoid such a fate like Raven's mother?

Do I want the life she tried so hard to leave behind?

My world felt like it was crumbling again. I had to leave. I had to think. I had to… _run_.

I slowly got up from the table. Raven stared at me confused. My chest felt like an enormous pressure was crushing against me. My arms started to shiver like there was a sudden cold wind making its way up my spine. The world was starting to spin again. _"No; not again."_ I thought. I reached for my bag and started to back away.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-orry, Raven. I have to go." I whispered and dashed out of the castleteria as fast as my legs could take me. "I'll find my classes on my own."

"Fable!" Raven called after me but I ignored her.

Instead, I ran like I never ran before. I ran like a frighten deer almost caught in the headlights. I just _ran_. I had to get out of here. What was I thinking? Bringing myself and the boys into this? All for what? I was here less than 24 hours and I was ready to crack. I ran faster through the school. Teachers called out to me to slow down but I didn't listen. I kept at it. I ran over students and I didn't even stop to help them up. I wanted to disappear. Maybe if I ran fast enough, I'd run into the Speedforce like Barry Allen and disappear forever. Probably for the best.

Then something tripped me. I had already found myself outside in a large courtyard and didn't even notice. Maybe it was rock or a crack. I still fell and hit the pavement _hard_. But I didn't even scream out in pain. I didn't flinch or get up. I just laid there on my stomach; numb like someone jabbed a needle of anesthetics into my body.

"Fable?" a familiar voice called out to me. I still didn't move. A pair of hands reached under my arms and pulled me up. I already knew who it was.

"Where did you think you were heading to, Jesse Quick?" Chris teased as he led me to a nearby bench. I remained silent. "Something wrong?" he asked suddenly serious. Then there was a throbbing sting and I hissed at the pain. It was coming from my knee. A giant tear had ripped through my jeans and they were already stained crimson with my blood on my left leg.

"Damn." I whispered. "These were my favorite pants."

Chris shook his head and reached for my hand to pull me up. "I saw a water fountain back here. Let's see if we can clean you up." I didn't say anything else when we got to the edge of the courtyard. Chris rolled up my pant leg to see the scrap. It only reached across my knee but there was still a lot of blood bleeding out. Knees always seem to have a lot of blood in them. Never knew why. He cupped a bit of the water in his hand and tried to wash it out. It stung worse than a bee sting but I tried not to make a sound.

"Is there a reason why you're not speaking to me?" he asked when he looked at me. "Did I do something to you?"

I shook my head no and stared at the ground.

"Fable, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Chris said sternly and continued cleaning up the blood. He reached for my bag and looked for something to wrap my leg. "You know this. If you don't say anything, it's only going to get worse and it'll eat you up inside like an infection." He found a long piece of cloth at the bottom of my bag and applied pressure to my knee with it. I forgot I had that in there. "Fable…talk to me." he whispered. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's my mother." I finally said. "Again." I added with frustration.

"What about her?" Chris asked as he wrapped the cloth around my knee. "I thought you were making peace with her past."

"I thought I was too." I sighed. "Until something was pointed out to me."

"What was it?" he tied the cloth tightly and looked up at me.

"The fact that her destiny will become _mine.._. I don't want it, Christian. I don't." I buried my face in my hands. Tears started to fill my eyes and I swallowed down a sob. I started to shake again. I kept reminding myself not to lose my grip on reality and to just cry.

Chris got up and sat next to me on the bench. Then he put an arm around me and pulled me close in for a hug. I stopped shaking. "You must be upset if you're calling me Christian." He tried to tease but his voice was still caring. I leaned against him and placed my hand on his chest. "But have you considered maybe it's not your destiny anymore? I mean, your mother married your father and he wasn't a part of her story so that could probably veto your destiny."

I gulped and whispered, "Maybe. But I may have made a mistake by coming here. Here it is; day one and I'm already failing on what I came here to do. Raven destroyed my confidence with just one sentence. How can I outthink her when she pulled something like this?"

"Who is this talking?" Chris let go of me and gently shook my shoulders. The tears stopped. "Cuz it sure as hell isn't my best friend, Fable La Fay. The girl who is one of the strongest people I have ever met and who I would do absolutely anything for? The girl I know who loves any challenge?" he moved a piece of my hair from my face and then added a soft laugh, "And once tried to tie me to a tree when we were fourteen."

I hiccupped but still managed to giggle at the memory, "I was only getting back at you because you planted mento-infested ice cubes in my root beer. I nearly had a heart attack when my favorite drink turned into a geyser!" I knew what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. But then he had to laugh that affectious laugh of his and I felt my heart give off that warm feeling again….Okay maybe it _was_ working… _slightly_.

Chris teased me, "Only because you replaced my deodorant with cream cheese."

"Because _you_ gave me oreos that were filled with _toothpaste_ instead of the delicious cream." I countered swiftly. "A cruel joke to deny me the yummy goodness that is an oreo dipped in sweet chocolate milk." I mumbled under my breath.

" _You_ put the red dye into my toothbrush. I looked a freaking vampire for a week."

"Oh you didn't need my help with that one, Edward Collins." I rolled my eyes and added, "You were the one who put the loose bottles of glitter on my ceiling fan. I _sparkled_ like a vampire for _three weeks_." I laughed harder. My troubles seemed to getting further away from me at the moment. I let them and wiped a few tears away.

"Better?" Chris asked and wrapped his arm around me again. I smiled at him and Chris then put his other hand under my chin so I could look up at him.

I nodded. "A little. But what will I do about Raven? And my destiny?" I asked him. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared.

He let go of my chin and said, "You're a smart one, Fable La Fay. You should be able to figure this one out. You've had Hell thrown at back you more times than one and you've always come out on top."

"You mean besides almost losing my mind with grief?" I interrupted sarcastically.

"I _mean_ that you always come back stronger, Fable. It happened for a reason and you're stronger because of it." Chris shook his head. "I know how cliché that sounds but what I'm trying to say is that you…" he put his hand over mine and gave it a tight squeeze. "are impossible to knock down so stop doubting yourself. If anyone has any control over their destiny, it's you."

I smiled back at Chris and whispered, "Thank you, Chris." And I put my head on his shoulder. "You always know how to make me smile again."

"I'll _always_ be there to make you smile." He whispered into my ear


	15. Chapter 15

I smiled back at Chris and whispered, "Thank you, Chris." And I put my head on his shoulder. "You always know how to make me smile again."

"I'll always be there to make you smile." He whispered into my ear.

We would have stayed like that all day if Aunt Baba hadn't come up behind us.

"Well isn't this a sweet sight?" she spoked up loudly and we immediately broke apart and jumped up in fright.

"Aunt Baba!" I gasped; my cheeks blushing furiously, "Uh…what's up?"

"Bit of a pair of early risers the two of you are, aren't you?" the old woman chuckled, "Fable, my dear, if I could take a moment of your time? It's about the tutoring secessions I wish to set up."

I laughed nervously at my great-aunt, "S-s-sure thing, Aunt Baba." I turned to Chris, "I'll see you and Henry at lunch?"

He nodded back with a smile, "Yeah. I better get going anyways. Don't want to be late for my first class."

"Right." I added nervously and began to step away backwards. But of course, graceful me decided to trip and land on my ass. Chris shook his head with a small smile and gave me his hand so he could lift me up. "No one saw that." I commanded as soon as I stood up and tried to dust the dirt off the seat of my pants.

Chris chuckled with his hands in the air in surrender, "I saw nothing." and walked into back into the school.

"You two would make a lovely couple, Fabie." Aunt Baba gloated as she reached for something in her drawstring bag.

I scoffed and cleared my throat, "Is there a reason why you tracked me down?" I folded my arms at my great-aunt, "By the way, don't call me Fabie and I thought you were in a meeting."

"I was, my dear, but we ended early and I thought I bring you a gift." She finally pulled out a rather large hunk of blue clay.

"Play-dough?" I questioned, "A bit late on the childhood gifts, Aunt Baba, but thanks anyway."

"My dear Fabie," Aunt Baba declared and I growled at the nickname. She blinked and corrected herself, "Fable, this is part of your sorceress training." Then she tossed the clay towards me and I caught it with my hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked; suddenly curious and eyed the object she gave me. "I suspect it has some type of magical properties that I have to unlock or part of a riddle of some sorts? I wonder if it's Arthuria-"

The old woman chuckled, "It's just an ordinary piece of clay, Fable dear."

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"It will help you gain control over your budding powers. Now that you are home, they should be coming in waves soon." She explained carefully and gave me a knowing smile. I blushed in fear she may have known if we stunk out last night. But she went on,

"You will be able to practice levitation, transfiguration, create illusions, teleportation or anything else on the clay until we can figure what exactly your abilities are. That means its Sorcery 101 for you, my dear, and we will have lessons every week in my hut until you are a master just like rest of the women in our family." She added proudly. Then she pointed to the clay with a long, bony finger, "Observe."

The clay floated out of my hands. Her magic glowed silver and seemed to stretch and pull the clay until it turned into a little blue figure of a star then a little dog and then a rose. Aunt Baba whispered some words and the clay turned into a doll that looked exactly like me. She levitated the doll back to me and smiled, "That is just a small fraction of what we can do. Mere parlor tricks. My specialty is transfiguration, levitation, and potion brewing."

"And I'll be able to do stuff like this?" I asked; still staring at the doll.

"That and probably much more, my dear." Aunt Baba answered with a wider grin. She was practically beaming with pride while my hands shook as I held the doll.

So I was right; my powers were strong and they could be dangerous if I wasn't carefully. I remembered what the Morgan in the stories was capable of doing and it turned her into a monster. I didn't want that life. I didn't belong in that life. But I looked down at the doll again as an idea began to form in my head….Maybe…I could do better than my ancestors will my abilities. I still had free will, didn't I?

"I won't…hurt anyone, will I?" I questioned slowly while placing the doll on the ground. Aunt Baba looked at me with wide eyes and her voice turned gentle.

"Oh my dear, in the wrong hands, magic can hurt anyone." Aunt Baba explained carefully, "But that won't happen as long as you practice every day and use it carefully until you gain better control." Then she hugged me, "Don't you worry about a thing, Fable. I will start you off with the basic spells and incantations until you gain confidence in yourself to try some of the more advance spells. But we won't rush you, my dear. Remember, magic is part experience and dedication so there is no hurry whatsoever." She let me go and waved her hand over the doll and it became a lump of blue clay again. She bent down and gave it back to me. I shoved it into my bag.

I was beginning to think that my magic may be part of my heritage but I could still decide what to do with it. I bit my lip as I swung the bag back on the shoulders. What had been going with me? Why had I been freaking out so much about this? Raven may have a similar destiny to mine but I wasn't her. My mother definitely wasn't like the Evil Queen. If anything, she was proof that destiny can never tie someone down. There was no way I was going to let Raven knock me down like that again. She wanted to use words to get into my head. Fine; I'll show her I won't be beaten so easily. I flashed a cocky smile. No one ever told me what to do with my life for 17 years and there was no way I was going to start now. I know she wants to beat destiny but the way she was going about it; it's only a matter of time before someone really got hurt. The vision of my corpse flashed in my mind again. I took a deep breath and my mind began to clear once again. I may be scared but I want to finish this. My fingers clenched into fists and I lifted my head high. I was starting to feel like my old self.

"Thank you." I finally answered to my great-aunt. I stared the clay again and then back at Aunt Baba. I suddenly felt like a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders and I started to relax….Maybe this won't be so bad. I could only hope, right?

"You're very welcome, Fable." Aunt Baba smiled at me, "You know I was very hesitant about magic myself when I was your age."

"You were?"

"Oh yes. You see…"She whispered with her eyes twinkling of old mischief, "I accidently turned the Brother Grimm into a pair of camels in our shared youth and I was afraid to ever try magic again."

I laughed so hard, I snorted like a pig, "Seriously? Camels? A bit random, isn't it, Aunt Baba?"

"Well, we were young, Fable dear." She explained playfully, "Milton Grimm wouldn't stop pulling my braids no matter how hard I cried and Giles kept hiding my voodoo doll, Marie Antoinette. I had to get them back." She pretended to whine like a child and I laughed even more. Aunt Baba joined me with her own cackling laugh; very much like a witch's. Then there was a loud gong sound and Aunt Baba looked to the clock tower near my dorm hall. It rang at least eight times. "Oh my Grimm, you better get a move to your next class. Don't want to be late." She started to push me towards the school doors.

"But what about my magic lessons?" I quickly asked as I opened the door.

"I'll summon you to my hut when it's time." She quickly answered and added as if she was reading my mind, "Now go, Fable, you have to face them sooner or later." Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it." I mumbled, "She's right." I pulled my jacket closer to me and took another look at my first class of the day. On the very top of the list were the words, "Muse-ic; ; Room 232; East wing." written in black and a small doodle of a french horn and a pair of music notes. "Well, I guess I'm in music class then. I stint at instruments."

But imagine my surprise when I finally found the music room on the second floor and discovered Raven Queen at the grand gold-painted piano along with a short, olive-skinned girl standing at a pair of turntables. The girl, like every girl I met here, was extremely pretty with her long ash platinum and jam-colored streaked hair and her long, perfectly curled eyelashes. Those eyes of hers were a soft toffee brown that were framed by flawless silver eyeshadow. She was nodding and stomping her black-buckle boots to the beat of something on her extra-large silver headphones and smiled at Raven with full wine-stained lipstick lips.

I tried my best to avoid the girls' view and made my way to an empty chair. I dug into my bag for a spare notebook and wrote, "Muse-ic" across the cover. Then I pulled out my multi-colored pens and added a yellow electric guitar and piano to the cover. As I doodled, I debated quietly if I should make notes of my own on my Rebel findings but I quickly decided against it. I filled in the guitar with a rich cherry-red and whimsically added a few strawberries. There was no telling there might be snoops or gossips in this school and I can't risk them finding my notes. A teal-colored treble clef and the proper bass notes to PVRIS' "My House" coming out of a bluebird were added as well. Maybe I could keep my notes in my phone. "No. Another bad idea." I thought logically. "Can't risk hackers getting to them either. Maybe Aunt Baba can teach me how to make invisible ink for my notes. Sounds appropriate." I smiled at myself as a simple dreamcatcher took form on bottom of the page in hues of violet and greens.

"He-lllo, everyone!" A friendly voice greeted from the doorway and a short, slightly pudgy man walked across the room with a jumble of flying papers and folders in his arms. He had greying brown hair that was swept back into a low ponytail and a matching beard. His large eyeglasses were slipping from his tiny nose as he struggled to keep all his papers from falling to the floor.

Raven shot out her hand and called out, "Here. Let me help you out here, Professor Piper." The bright purple glow floated from Raven's hands and engulfed the pile of papers. They floated in midair for half a second and made their way to the teacher's desk.

"Oh my Bach, thank you, Miss Queen." The professor chuckled good-naturally, "Very much appreciated. Now if I could only find my baton in this mess of desk."

The white-haired girl next to Raven gave out the same light laugh like Professor Piper's and walked over to his desk. She opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a long black stick. "Dad, you left it in here last night before we left, remember?" she laughed again. Her voice was smooth yet low and calm…almost like a soft ballad was being played.

"Oh right-o. Silly me." Professor Piper chuckled nervously. "Being a bit forgetful this morning, aren't I? Speaking of which, I almost forgot, I want to introduce our new student, Fable La Fay." He looked into the small crowd of students, "Fable? Fable, are you there?" Subconsciously I slowly raised my hand. He smiled at me, "Oh there you are, Miss La Fay. Now don't be so shy, my dear, come on over and take a bow!" He gestured at me and I had no choice but to stand up.

As I walked to the front of the classroom, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I felt my heart thumping hard against my chest. But it wasn't like before whenever I was with Chris. Definitely not. This was more like the typical "please shoot me out of my misery. I really don't like being in front of a judging crowd." type of thump.

"Sup?" I said with my eyes low to the ground.

"Oh aren't you a sweet-looking thing?" Professor Piper mused and I gave him a fake sweet smile. "Want a bet, pal?" I thought sarcastically. "Now why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself before class starts? I understand you were home-schooled before you transferred here."

I nodded and lifted my head, "Yeah I lived in Camelot most of my life. My mother taught me." The lies quickly flowed out of me as I remembered some of the facts Torra gave me about of my "fake" life in Ever After. I could only hope I could remember everything that was in that 20-page packet of forged documents and doctored photos which represented a life I never had.

The professor stopped me before I could say anymore, "I knew your father well when I just came to work here. He was a good man and may I pay respects for your parents' unfortunate passing." He bowed his head in the typical respectful manner and his voice had grown sad.

That got a few heads shooting up in curiosity but I ignored them. "News must travel fast around here." I thought as I answered the professor, "Thank you, sir. I didn't know you knew my parents."

"Just your father, Rune. I never had the pleasure of meeting your mother before they were married." He corrected, "We were mere colleagues, your father and I. Of course that was long before my little Melody was born." He gestured to the short girl and she flashed me a pure-white smile with perfect teeth. "Melody, why don't you help Fable catch up today?"

Melody nodded and took my arm, "Sure thing, Dad."

"Good. Now the rest of the class will continue working on their individual compositions for next week's presentations." Professor Piper then gestured to a tall girl with pink bubble-gum hair, "Meeshell, let's see if we can find an instrument to match that tone of your song."

The rest of class quickly went to work. Some students pulled out laptops and headphones. Others pulled out instruments like saxophones and flutes out of large black cases and sheet music. A few girls started doing voice exercises while Raven started plucking few notes off of the piano.

"Hi." Melody grinned coolly at me as we sat back down where I was sitting before. "So what exactly do you want to get out of this class? What's your passion? Vocals? Strings? Brass?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I noticed she got closer to me. Her smile was making me nervous; like she could see straight through me and know every thought that was going through my head. I was getting a very uneasy feeling about her but I was probably just being paranoid again. I pulled out my notebook again and tried to avoid her eyes.

"I'm really an artist if anything but I did used to sing a little." I admitted to the white-haired girl.

"Oooo perfect." She grinned even wider, "We could always use a new singer. Th-"

"Sorry I kinda lost my voice a while back. I don't sing anymore. Maybe I could learn how to work those?" I pointed to the turntables Melody was working with earlier and her eyes lit up like fireworks.

"That's okay!" she answered with a little too much excitement. "Those are my instruments and I'll be more than happy to teach you!" she pulled me up from the desk and practically dragged me to the turntable set. She lovingly crested one of the records and a few of the buttons, "Not everyone has an appreciation for these guys." Then Melody made a face like someone spit in her root beer, "You literally have the power to create and pull together different genres of music at your fingertips and some people have the nerve not to call this a skill or even talent. I like to see them trying to figure out how to combine Mozart with a metal band tone background and not have it coming out like horrible."

"It's very hard work." I agreed. "Anything having to do with music is hard and not a lot of people understand that."

"Exactly!" Melody practically shouted. "You need to have the right beat and tempo or else everything falls apart. And don't get me started on the vocals. A single note out of place and I will go mad."

"I'm sure." I nodded. "My best friend is a musician too and I know how frustrated he gets during a performance when he makes a single mistake."

"I hate when that happens." Melody agreed. "It's royally embarrassing." Melody went on describing the different nobs and switches on the turntables. She even tried to get me to listen to some of the mixed music arrangements she uses during her gigs. They were like nothing I had ever listened to back on Gaea. It was like I could feel every beat of her music pulsing through my whole body. It was electric and exciting at the same time like someone just hit me with a jolt and I had to move. A smile was cracking from my lips and my foot began to tap to the hard bass beat of the mix. My hips started to sway back and forth. What was going with me?

Then suddenly there was a loud blast coming from the speakers and something hit me against a nearby wall. It knocked the freaking wind out of me. "What was that?" I groaned as my head was pounding. "Someone get the number of that truck?"

The room had gotten quiet. Melody stopped the music and ran towards me. A look of horror had flashed on her face as she looked me over in concern and rapidly apologized, "Oh my Grimm! Fable! I'm so sorry! I didn't think I was even doing it! I'm so sorry!"

"Doing what?" I questioned as I tried to stop the constant ringing in my ears. But Melody just grabbed my arm and looked me over like she was scared I had broken a bone. The professor rushed over and began to scowl his daughter as if classmates being shoved into stone walls by strange speakers happened every day.

"Melody, I told you not to use your magic in the classroom without my supervision." He shook his head sadly, "You know our ability is very difficult control an-"

"I know, Dad. I know." Melody hung her head in shame. "It was an accident, I swear. I thought-"

"You were not thinking, Melody. If you were thinking then you would know-" Professor Piper said harshly while shaking his head in disappointment. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Then he turned to me and tried to smile, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Y-y-yeah. I think so." I mumbled and reached for a painkiller in my bag. "What was that?"

"It-it was me." Melody answered sadly with her hand slightly raised. "My magic at least. I'm really sorry, Fable."

"So you can control sound blasts or something." I asked as I popped the pill into my mouth along with some water to keep it down.

"No, Miss La Fay." Professor Piper explained. "My daughter's and I's..umm…magic touch, if you will, is hypnotize through our music. Any instrument we play it causes to hypnotize anyone within hearing." He pulled out a small trumpet and blasted a few notes. Then three white mice appeared out of his dusty coat pocket. They started to dance in perfect sync like a trio of flash mob dancers. I raised an eyebrow in amazement.

"The two of you can do this?" I questioned and the father and daughter nodded to confirm. I whispered, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Melody accidentally hypnotized you, I'm afraid my dear." Professor Piper seemed to be apologizing. "Sometimes her magic gets unleashed accidentally when she plays and it can get out of control." Then he narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "Which is why I urge her to be careful in class. I really prefer her to practice her magic at home where it is safer for her and others."

I nodded my head slowly as I was able to breathe normally again. "I guess I understand that." I turned to Melody and something slipped out, "I'm still trying master my magic too."

Melody's eyes lit up, "You see, Dad? She gets it." But I heard a few whispers from the crowd of students. Why did I slipped up something like that? I kept my mouth shut and nodded along with Melody.

But Professor Piper sighed, "I suppose so. But are you sure you are alright, my dear?"

"I didn't break any bones, did I?" His daughter suddenly added fearfully. Had that ever happen before, I wondered silently

So I waved my hand, "No. No. I'm fine really." The professor only shrugged his shoulders in response,

"Very well. No-" but he was soon cut off from the next class bell; dismissing the class for the next period. "Never mind." He sighed again in frustration, "We'll continue on our pieces tomorrow. Class dismissed."

I bent down to pick up my bag as Melody cheerfully asked, "Do you know where your next class is? I'll be happy to show you."

I smiled in a fake sweet smile, "Actually that'll be really nice of you. Thanks. Let me just grab this and we'll leave." I reached for the notebook I had left on the turntables when a long and slender shadow casted over me. I could already tell from the crown-shaped head it was Raven.

"Fable?" she spoke up and I turned to face the Rebel leader. That's who she'll be in my mind for now on. A Rebel who is putting others in danger and I had to stop her from whatever she's planning. No more sympathy for her that will cloud my judgement. Not again I swore to myself.

"Raven." I answered coolly. "Is there something I can help you something with?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I said earlier." She looked at me with those sad violet eyes. But I didn't even blink. I kept telling myself to be hard but still not give myself away. I still had to gain her trust.

"No, you're not." But my mouth ran without my permission. "You're only sorry you upset me. Those words you used were to make me think and be on your side." Melody remained silent and took a step back. Good choice.

Raven started to shake her head, "That's not it. I was upset and I took it out on you and I'm sorry, Fable. You didn't deserve that and I had no right to talk about your mother in that way. I, of all people, should know better than that."

I sniffled and pushed my lips close together in a frown. "Then please do me a favor." I went up to her and stared at her hard. My voice remained in the sweet, innocent tone I had adapted to, "Don't ever bring up my mother again. You, yourself, said you had no right so honor that."

Raven nodded her head in shame. "I will do just that."

I nodded my head and smiled a bit. I strangely felt proud of myself. I almost made the daughter of the Evil Queen cry. Okay…that may sound a little cruel but what I said had to be done. I had to stand up for myself and show her I could not be so easily broken or manipulatived. And in a way, I secretly hoped I had gained her respect. "Good. Then we can put this behind us. I have Grimmnastics next and Melody promised to show me where that is. I'll see you later, Raven." I grabbed Melody by the arm and swiftly walked out of the room. My thoughts were cloudy as I stared ahead of me; not even bothering to look behind me.

"I'm not sure what to say about that." Melody commented as we glided through the hallways. "Turn left." She instructed and I followed.

"You don't want to know." I argued and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Maybe it'll make you feel better if you talk about it."

"No. It won't. " I defended myself. "It happened. It's over. I want to move on okay?" I added a bit softly to maintain my shy persona. My classmate nodded in understanding and we remained quiet for a few minutes. Then Melody led me down a staircase that led outside. The air was already crisp and cool in the mid-morning dew with golden leaves decorating the ground. I could hear students already on the nearby track field in red and purple gym clothes ready for whatever outdoor activity was planned for them.

"Grimmnastics will usually take place out here." Melody explained courtly. "If it ever rains then class will be held in a separate classroom. Usually in the Andrew Lang hall."

I got a closer look at the uniforms. "Ummm I didn't get a gym uniform."

Melody smiled. "Don't worry about it. Those are just for show. You know school spirit or whatever. Some of the other girls made their own and wear them here. But it's not mandatory."

"That's a relief." I sighed. "I hate to run in those outfits. I prefer comfort over anything."

The young DJ shrugged her shoulders as she tugged on her oversized silver headphones and swayed her shimmering gold and magenta skirt with glittering printed music notes. "I like something that shows who I am. Just like my music."

"That's a nice way of putting it." I acknowledged, still starring at the group of students. One boy stood out to me. He was very tall with golden blonde hair and surrounded by a tiny mob of teenage girls. I could hear a loud yet haughty type laugh coming from him. It sounded very familiar. "Where have I heard before?" I wondered silently. "Who's that?" I causally asked Melody.

She squinted her eyes to get a better look and the same calm, cool smile appeared on her lips. "It was only a matter of time." She mumbled quietly and shook her head. Then she answered nonchalantly, "That dude would be none other then Prince Daring Charming. Every girl at Ever After High's fantasy and dream date."

"Oh I've heard of him. I met his younger brother yesterday." I rolled my eyes as I recalled yesterday's introduction episode. Man, I must have made an impression on the poor guy. "So what's the big deal about this guy? He a good kisser or what?"

Melody shrugged her shoulders. " I think he's more like a status symbol if anything."

I nodded slowly as I understood where she was coming from,"Got the nice equipment and nothing upstairs then?"

"Pretty much." Melody confirmed. "But that doesn't stop girls for falling for him. Even Raven had thing for him for a while during True Hearts' Day."

I raised in an eyebrow. "Seriously? From what I can tell he doesn't seem like her type. How long did that last?"

"Not very long. She got over him the next day."

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. "Bloody love holidays makes everyone crazy in either world." I mumbled under my breathe.

"What was that?"

"Never mind." I gave a fake smile and pushed my hair back. "There's a girl who's got dibs on a guy like that? Mind telling me who?"

Melody laughed loudly. "Sorry but how can you not know?"

"Camelot is an old-fashion type of place, Melody. We weren't not exactly up on the latest gossip or anything like that." I quickly lied; remembering what I read about Camelot last night.

"Right." Melody responded slowly.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Stupid me. Slipped up." I silently scolded myself.

"I forgot about that." Melody went on. "But anyways; Apple and Daring are like destined to be together. Everyone says so."

I looked back at Daring's crowd of adoring fan girls; suddenly interested in the Apple's future husband. "Maybe he was part of the Royals as well." I thought as I studied the charming prince. He was blowing kisses and literally flashing smiles while the girls squealed with delight. "So they're not exclusive then? I can tell he certainly enjoys the attention." I questioned Melody. Maybe its Daring who knows more about the Royals. He definitely seemed to be easier to question and get him to spill. "If they're destined for each other, do they still date other people?"

"Pretty much." Melody answered with a sigh. "Apple's not a "dating" type of girl. She mostly does harmless flirting and pity dating but she rather focus on her studies. She's one of the top students around here."

"Is that so? I didn't take her for an honor student type." I confused sweetly. "I guess you can't a judge a book by it's cover."

"Or a girl by her destiny." Melody put in and I nodded in agreement. Despite my sarcasm, I did underestimated Apple. That won't happen again. I thought back to the hair-twirling, bright-smiling, ditzy-seeming girl from last night. "Maybe that's all an act. To keep people underestimated like me and she can take advantage of them. It won't work with me though. I'll see if I get Chris to keep an eye on her and Daring.

Then there was the loud gong noise I heard earlier this morning; signaling the next class period. "Well that's my cue. Melody sighed again. She patted my shoulder and gave me a small, encouraging smile. "Good luck with the rest of your first day. If you need anything, come look for me. I'm usually in the student lounge."

I nodded my understanding and thanked her for her help. Then the daughter of the Pied Piper walked back into the building. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the track field


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16 Gym Class...& I get Hit the Face...Fun Stuff.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. This class _had_ to be better than the last one. It was _basically_ gym class, right? I wasn't very athletic at my old school but I wasn't here to be an athlete. So no pressure, right? All I had to is make it through the rest of the day. First hurdle of the day was done and now all I had to do was make through this class too. It shouldn't be too bad. I didn't any mishaps yet or drama so I began to relax. The sun had come out for a while and there was a nice breeze picking up. It felt nice and somehow I actually felt like I was looking forward for this class. My muscles loosen and a jolt of energy sprang into my legs. I was ready. I was ready for this class. I started to jog my way to the field. But then…

"Heads UP!" Someone yelled my direction.

Stupid, stupid, stupid me. Why do these things always happen to me? Smack! Typical. I hit the hard ground and land flat on my back. Then came the ringing in my ears and a burn on my face. What is it? The third, fourth time I suffer a beating? I didn't even see it coming. That soccer ball came out of nowhere and made my face its target. God, it hurts! I swore I could see little birds tweeting and fluttering around my head as a crowd had started to gather around me.

"Oh my Grimm, are you alright, love?" Someone had called out to me and a hand extended out to me. A tall girl looked me over for injuries with a worried face as she pulled me to my feet. I noticed she was built like a runner with long legs and muscular arms. Another girl with pink ringlets picked up my bag and kindly handed it to me. I nodded my thanks to her.

"I'm fine." I answered as I waited for the ringing in my head to stop. "I'm kinda getting used to these things."

"Who'd I hit?" A familiar voice came from the crowd. I quickly recognized a familiar bob of purple hair making its way towards me.

"Over here, Poppy." The tall girl waved her over.

"Hi." I greeted the twin daughter of Rapunzel. Poppy's eyes practically popped out of her head when she realized it was me and started rapidly apologizing. "Its fine, really, Poppy." I assured her with a small smile. But she didn't seem to believe me and went on looking over again me for injuries. The tall girl who had helped me gave a hearty sigh and tossed her long, honey-crisp braid over her shoulder.

"Honestly, Pops, you really need to work on controlling your own strength. And the ball for that matter." The girl gently scolded with her hands on her hips. "That's the fourth person you've hit this week. Poor love looks like she's already getting a nasty bump on her head here."

Poppy hung her head sadly and pouted, "I know, Jillian. I've been working on it. I just got excited and it got away from me."

"It happens." I assured her again. "Really, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jillian asked with her hand on my shoulder. "I can take you to the nurse's-"

"Okay. Okay. Okay, everyone, break it up! What's going on over here?" A deep voice cut through the ground and the crowd practically parted for an aged short yet burly man to come through. He was dressed in purple track clothes and his gray hair was strangely curled and looked almost plastic. As he got closer, I noticed his skin seemed hard and rough like rock but dark brown like a brick. And he did not seem happy either.

"Coach Gingerbreadman!" Poppy greeted the man cheerfully but the coach remained unamused. I got a better look at him and quickly realized he was a _real_ walking, talking _gingerbread man_. I kept silent as the coach continued to yell at the girls.

"What's going on here, Beanstalk?" he demanded to Jillian. I raised my eyebrow at the insulting name he was calling her. "Who is this shrimp?"

"Excuse me?" I scoffed and looked down at the talking cookie.

"Zip it, girlie." He looked up at me. "I ain't never seen you before and I don't tolerate no trouble makers interrupting my class. What's your business?" I reached for another piece of paper Raven gave me earlier this morning along with my schedule. Then I pushed it into his hand.

" _This_ should explain why I'm here, _sir_." I explained harshly. The coach looked at the paper carefully,

"New student? I ain't hear of no new student coming today. No one ever tells me these things." He shoved the paper back to me, "Looks clear to me though. Alright, girlie, since you like attracting attention, let's see what you got on the field!" Coach Gingerbreadman blew into the whistle that hung around his neck and it led out a loud shriek. I groaned quietly as I knew what was coming next. "Everyone, gather here! We're gonna be running laps today! First up is new girl, what's your name again?"

"Fable, sir." I answered coldly with my arms crossed.

"Right." He scoffed, "Fable and…um…Raven Queen! Queen, where you at?"

Once again, there was Raven Queen in the same class as me and she was making her way through the crowd of students, clearly not at all surprised to see me. She had quickly changed into a stylish gym uniform in shades of purples and reds and her hair pulled back into a white cap with what I would assume was the school's logo.

"There you are. Now both of you to the starting line!" Coach Gingerbreadman barked and pointed to the other side of the field near some bleachers where a few students were sitting talking or texting on their phones. I noticed a familiar face as I spotted the prince, Dexter Charming, yesterday's incounter.

I walked over to Raven with my hands folded, "You didn't tell me you had this class."

She gave me a small smile, "You didn't give me a chance. You left so quickly, I didn't get a chance to tell you. You really know how to make an impression." We kept walking together and I kept my friendly persona.

"Tell me about it." I let out a fake chuckle and kicked at the ground when we reached the starting line. I got down into a running position. But Raven looked down to my boots in concern.

"You sure you can run in those?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back at her, "You sure you can keep up?"

Raven gave me a shocked look but quickly replaced it with a smug smile of her own. She followed my example and got into the same running position. Coach Gingerbreadman blew his silver whistle so loud, it could have split ears. I took a deep breath and took off running as fast as I could. Just like I did this morning when the future Evil Queen ticked me off. The dirt kicked up from under my feet and I could hear Raven panting to keep up with me. Maybe _she_ should have rethought her wardrobe. That skirt she was wearing must have been getting caught in her legs by now. But that didn't seem to stop her; she kept going. She _might_ beat me. I wasn't going to let her though.

Like I said before, I am not athletic. Far from it. My hand-eye coordination was like zero and with my imaginary track record that category fell graciously to Henry. But oh boy, was I competitive. I had to be. Back home, a lot of people would always underestimate me. The tiny, clumsy girl with no clue could not be the best at anything. That's okay; just made my victory all the more sweeter when I prove them all wrong. It felt good. I slowed down my speed as I turned a curve. Raven almost tripped but caught herself and took up speed. She was going to catch up with me soon. I had gained the upper hand in the beginning of the race but she was fast. Very fast. I tried not to look behind me for fear of slowing myself down and continued to look ahead at the finish line. I steadied my breathing and kept my pace until I was sure she was right on my tail. Then I pulled a trick Henry had taught me. Raven had gotten closer and closer and closer until finally I let her think she was going to win. At the last few feet of the race, I let loose my full speed and sprinted for the finish line. I smiled a bit as I could already taste my victory until…

"Queen wins!" The coach cut into my thoughts of triumph and a blur of dark purples and long, flowy hair zipped right passed me. What the hell just happen? Before I knew it, Raven was smiling at her own triumph and extended her hand as I tried to catch my breath.

"Not bad." She smirked. "Maybe you _can_ run in those." She added with a chuckle. I sighed and shook my head in laughter. I may be competitive but I wasn't going to hold it against that I lost. I just need to run faster next time.

"Rematch later, _Queen_?" I asked sarcastically with a smile. Raven's eyes lit up and we shook hands.

"Perhaps if I-"

"Queen, get back here for a round with Beanstalk!" Coach Gingerbreadman interrupted and Raven shrugged her shoulders as we walked to the nearby water cooler.

"In a sec, coach!" She yelled back as I handed her a cup of cold water.

I frowned, "Why does he call Jillian Beanstalk? I know she's tall but-"

Raven stopped me and bursted out all the water in her mouth and started laughing very hard. "He-he does-sn't call her that b-because of her height; th-hat's her last name!" she explained through giggles.

"Ohhh." I understood and blushed my embarrassment. Raven smiled again and walked off to the starting line with Jillian. "Beanstalk…" I thought carefully as I took an empty seat on the bleachers in the front row, "As in Jack and the Beanstalk? She's his daughter?" I suddenly took notice of the strange jewelry on Jillian's arms and in her hair. They were pieces of vines and flowers woven together and there was even a pouch attached to her hip with an image of beans painted green and a golden harp. I smirked as I couldn't wait to tell Henry his favorite childhood fairytale's daughter went to the same school as him. The coach blew the whistle again and the girls took off in a puff of smoke.

Then I heard a sigh, "She is incredible, isn't she?" I turned around and found Dexter Charming sitting behind me.

I raised an eyebrow and spoke up, "Do you want me to move so you can drool in private?"

Dexter broke out of his trance when he realized it was me and he practically almost fell out of his seat.

"Relax. I'm not going to beat you up." I rolled my eyes and added playfully, "I just wasted all my energy getting my ass kicked by Raven." I pretended to laugh sweetly but I could still tell I was making the prince uncomfortable. I had to find something to talk about with this guy. Obviously he knew his way around the school and could I could probably get some useful information out of him if I really tried. I tried to search for something about him to get him to talk. I better start with something simple, "So, Dexter," I causally asked to break the awkward silence, "was Chris able to find his classes okay?"

"Huh?" he asked nervously; probably a bit surprised I was still talking to him. I repeated my question and he nodded friendly, "Your friend? Oh yeah he was fine when I left him last period. He seems to know his way around the school already. He's a pretty smart guy."

I smirked and guessed Chris still had ahold of that map from Aunt Baba and probably using it to his full advantage. "He's always been pretty good at finding his way around but I wondering if you could help me find the library?" His eyes sparkled with interest and I went on, "I have a free period next and I was hoping to find some good books to read. I left all of mine at home. Silly me." I twirled my hair around my finger and pretended to sigh sadly.

"I would be happy to." Dexter answered with a nice smile. I knew it. I didn't like using stereotypes for reference but I had a feeling Dexter was a bit of a nerd. Probably a bit introverted too and one of the ways to get an introvert to open up is discuss and take an interest in their interests like books, shows or music. It was working so no harm right? "What kind books do you like? Romance? Poetry? Dystopia fiction?" he asked eagerly. I smirked as I got a little peek of his own literature preferences.

"None of those, actually." I politely declined. "But I _am_ interested in studying up on my magic. I'm pretty bad at it and would like to get a better understanding on it. Know any good books that could help me?" I fluttered my eye lids as Dexter thought for a minute.

"Actually I was just showing Raven a selection in the library about that. It's near the forbidden books section on the west side of the library under "Magical Studies." I'm sure you can something that will help you." He nodded kindly and then leaned forward slowly. "What is your magic if you don't mind me asking?" The prince asked me curiously. I bit my lip as I quickly came up with an explanation.

"It's a bit vague to be honest, Dexter. It's sort of unpredictable and that's why I want to study on it. Maybe if I can get a better understanding I'll be able to know what its purpose is."

He smiled friendly at me and cheerfully chuckled, "You're a true scientist, Fable La Fay. Questioning the possibilities and figuring them out as you go. Good luck with that." Then he shot out his hand for me to shake it. I took it and smiled back at him. Then he added sheepishly, "Do you think we could forget yesterday? I'm really embarrassed what happened."

I laughed a little bit too loudly but nodded my head in understanding. "It's a deal, your highness."

Dexter laughed too and released my hand, "Just plain ol' Dexter is fine with me. I just hope I didn't make things awkward for you and your boyfriend, Chris."

I blushed as I corrected him, "Chris isn't my boyfriend. Didn't you hear me earlier? I called him my friend. That's all he is really."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Dexter quickly apologized. "Again."

"Won't hold it against you. Just don't mention it again." I laughed nervously.

It was hard to believe him and that Daring guy were brothers. They looked and seemed to act as different as night and day. Just like Raven and Apple White. Dexter seemed intelligent but obviously lacked Daring's confidence and charisma with girls. No doubt the two probably gotten into a lot of arguments. Two different individuals thrown together and probably often compared to one another if I knew anything about sibling relationships. I wonder what his destiny was supposed to be if Daring was Apple's prince charming? I decided against asking him. It would be too soon to ask something like that. I let him keep talking instead.

"You know, in some ways, Fable, you remind me of my younger sister, Darling." Dexter commented politely. I looked at him curiously and he went on, "She can be blunt like you sometimes but she means well."

"I didn't know you had a sister." I answered back. "I've only heard of Daring."

"Not really surprised." Dexter sighed and took off his glasses to clean them, "Daring's pretty popular around here and the rest of us Charming siblings kinda fade in the background. Darling's kinda popular too I guess but-"

"She kinda pales in comparison to princesses like Apple White around." I finished for him and Dexter nodded a bit.

"Daring doesn't really care for superficial things like that." I actually caught him rolling his eyes, "No offence to Apple though." He quickly defended, "I mean, Apple _is_ a nice person and she can't really help it. I've known her practically all my life and she would never be mean to anyone on purpose. She usually means well and even looks out for Darling for me in the girls' dorms."

It was hard to picture a girl anything similar to Dexter. "How old is Darling, by the way?" I asked him next.

"15, like me. We're twins." He explained but then nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "But Darling is the better-looking twin."

"You're 15?" I asked little bit in shock. I studied his face and his height and could have sworn he was at least my age. But his expression told me otherwise.

"You didn't know that?" he asked me, "How old are you then?"

"17." I answered simply. "I'll be 18 in December."

"Oh." Dexter shifted in his seat, "I thought you were 14 or something. My bad."

"It's fine." I flipped my hair out of my face, "I look much younger, don't I?"

"A little bit." He admitted as I pulled my bag to my side and grabbed my sketchbook.

"I get that a lot." A quick sketch of a raven bird made its way onto a blank page and I caught Dexter's cheeks turning crimson when his eyes quickly gazed over it. It was so obvious he had a major crush on Raven. I had my suspicions ever since I recognized her photo from his phone's screensaver. The guy isn't exactly subtle and it didn't take Sherlock Homes to detect he had an unrequired love for her. I didn't want to be cruel but I could probably use this to my advantage. A knowing smirk appeared on my face as I torn the picture out of the book and handed it to him. He blushed even redder as he quickly mumbled thanks and stuffed it into his navy blue bookbag. I changed the subject to how to get around the school until the next bell rang. Dexter offered to carry my stuff to the library but I politely declined and followed him back into the school. Just like the hall in the dorm, the hallways were practically cavernous with tall, glass-plated, ceilings and even green rose vines crawling on the polished, peach-colored, stone walls and matching lockers. Students piled in and quickly formed little groups of four or five in the very middle of the hall, causing backups in the flow of human traffic. Just like Raven, Dexter would stop every two minutes to wave to a pretty girl or a towering jock.

"You sure are popular." I commented after he stopped to hug the same short but still extremely pretty girl with pink curls who had helped me up at gym. Dexter gave a friendly wave to her as we walked off and he chuckled,

"Who? Cupid? She's just a friend. One of the best, actually. You should introduce yourself to her. She's really nice."

"Interesting, you're friends with the girl named after the god of love." I commented again slyly but he seemed to ignored my implication.

"Actually, she's the daughter. Her dad's Eros. Never met him though." He answered as he held a door for me. As if I couldn't do that myself.

"Nevermind." I sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

We continued down the hallway until we made it to a pair of wall-to-ceiling double doors. Dexter bowed dramatically to me and then held one of the doors, "The library as you requested, my lady."

I rolled my eyes at his gallantry and walked through with my hands at my hips. But pretty soon my jaw practically dropped to the floor.

Okay...one more thing I need to confess. My name is Fable La Fay and I…am a bookworm. And I'm a total sucker for giant, three-floored, leather chaired libraries. So, when I walked in, I expected some dingy, unappreciated, worn-down school library but nothing like this. The windows were practically antiques with beautiful, wired arches where sunlight could pour into the room like champagne through a glass. Overstuffed chairs and couches were scattered throughout to just relax or study. Ohhh but the entire room smelled of old leather and drying ink with a hint of wood. Everything how a library is supposed to smell like. I was in heaven as I practically glided over to the nearest shelf of Shakespeare's classics. I daintily picked up the first novel my eyes caster over, "The Tempest", and sighed.

"I take it, you're a fan?" Dexter guessed with a smile and I nodded my head eagerly.

"Oh wonder! How many goodly creatures are there here!" I declared with the book close to my chest. "How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world that has such people in it!"

Dexter laughed, "The Tempest; act 5, scene 1, right?"

I nodded, "Yup. You too?"

"What is this maid with whom thou wast at play?" He delivered the next lines to answer my question. "Your eld'st acquaintance cannot be three hours. Is she the goddess that hath severed us and brought us thus together?"

I turned to the correct page in the book and recited Fernando's lines dramatically, "Sir, she is mortal. But by immortal providence, she's mine. I chose her when I could not ask my father for his advice, nor thought I had one. She is daughter to this famous Duke of Milan, of whom so often I have heard renown but never saw before, of whom I have received a second life and second father. This lady makes him to me." Then I slammed the book shut and put back on its shelf.

"Not bad." Dexter complemented me and I smiled with my back still to him.

"Thanks." I told him. "You're not so bad yourself."

I heard a nervous chuckle erupt from his lips, "I guess so. But you should try out for the drama club. You'd be really good at it."

"Fable's always had a flair for dramatics." A familiar voice interrupted us from behind the bookcase. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion when I spotted a familiar thin figure and tiptoed to pick up a pair of books where Chris' head was resting. He smirked at me and I poked him in the nose.

"Come out of there." I demanded while hiding a giggle. He winked as he walked up right next to me.

"I've been saying for years she should try acting." Chris went on as he put an arm around my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him and he immediately took it off. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"And I've been telling you for years I don't do the spotlight." I asserted sternly. "That was always your thing." My hands found their way to my hips as I tried to pretend to be irritated with him. But Chris just kept that stupidly cute smirk of his own on his face and my little fire died down.

"Whatever you say." Chris then leaned in and pretended to whisper into Dexter's ear, "She has a lovely singing voice."

"Really?" He asked surprised and turned to me, "You sing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not anymore. I'm kinda tone-deaf." Then I poked Chris in his stomach, "What are you doing here anyway?"

He pulled out a piece of paper between his fingers, "Free period. You?"

"Same." I answered quickly as I pulled out my own schedule. "Dexter was going to show me where some of the magic books were. Right?"

The nervous prince nodded his head while rubbing the back of his neck. I smirked again and pointed to an end of the library, "This way, right?"

He nodded again and finally took the lead while Chris followed close behind me. I noticed how the library had huge, highly decorative books stuffed into each and every one of its bookcases. I wondered what they all were for. The titles I glimpsed at were pretty strange like "101 Ways to Following Your Happily Ever After", "A Royal Knight Right Way to Living", and "Being a Princess in the 21st Century".

"Weird, right?" Chris whispered into my ear. I turned to him and nodded.

"The library or the day I've been having?" I whispered back.

"Both, I guess." He answered with a shrug. I kept my eyes on Dexter to make sure he wasn't overhearing. "Want to talk about it?" Chris asked in concern but I shook my head and gestured towards Dexter.

"Not now." I whispered coolly. "I'm fine though."

He raised an eyebrow in concern and started to reach for my hand, "You sure?"

I gulped and quickly waved his hand away, "I'm sure. We'll talk later."

Chris nodded his head and sent me a small smile. My heart fluttered again and I silently scolded myself. Yesterday's…weirdness was still fresh in my mind and I wanted to keep the conversation as far away from that as possible. There was too much on my mind to worry about something as ludicrous as adolescent hormonals.

"The library's layout is pretty basic despite its large perimeter. You should find your way pretty easy but if you do need help, I'm always here and the step-librarians could always be of some help." Dexter said to the two of us as if we were a tour group to break the awkward silence. I pretended to listen but what I really wanted to ask him was about the Royals. Of course, I couldn't really straight up ask him if there was a civil war breaking out between the students. I had to be clever, sneaky even, with any questions I asked.

"Hey Dexter, are there any cliques in this place?" Chris suddenly blurted out ever so causally. I stared daggers at him and fought the urge to strangle the boy. How could he just blurt something like that? God, and he accuses me being blunt. The nerve. But Dexter strangely didn't seem bothered by the question and gave a small chuckle,

"Oh well, we have a couple. Just the typical jocks and student council types and geeks," he nervously pushed up his large black frames as if to prove which group he belonged in, "And your typical rebels."

My ears picked up at the last word. "Oh?" I asked with caution.

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about them. They really don't cause any trouble and usually only do things to get attention or complete a class assignment."

"Class assignment?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Usually future villains like Raven or the daughter of the Dark Fairy, _Faybelle_ Thorn, usually have to perform evil deeds or stir up trouble as part of their Home Evilnomics class." Dexter explained like it was common knowledge.

"So, the students are literally given permission to act out?" Chris asked with his eyebrow raising with each word. "And there's no chance of that backfiring?"

Dexter confirmed with a nod, "That's usually how the rules go for any of the future villains. It's to keep their evil side in check for their destinies. Fable is probably going to have to do something evil in the class too."

I immediately looked down to my schedule to look for the class he was talking about. There was no way Tora expected me to take a class on how to be evil. My eyes scanned the paper like a computer program until I found it. Yup, she did. There it was in blank in white: Home Evilnomics, 7th period with Professor BadWolfe. " _Great._ I wonder what fairy tale he popped out of." I thought bitterly.

"Are you serious?" I then hissed under my breath. Chris grabbed the paper from me to read it himself. "Why do I have to take a class on how to be evil?" I started to complain but then caught myself and cleared my throat, "I mean, I'm like the daughter of Morgan La Fay, the baddest and most evil witch who ever lived. My family are literally legends at this kind of thing so why do I have to take a class on this crap?"

"That's just how it's always been, Fable." Dexter insisted gently. Then he cocked his head and asked, "Didn't Baba Yaga explain your classes to you?"

"My transfer was a last-minute thing." I quickly explained; repeating what the papers Tora gave said. "My mom homeschooled me. Then Chris' mom became my guardian and she taught me. Then Aunt Baba told me Grimm was willing to let us in so late in semester and here we are." I gestured nervously to me and Chris. Then I sighed, "Aunt Baba took care of the arrangements and I guess I forgot to ask her about my classes." I twirled a strand of my hair and fluttered my eyelashes very innocently, "I was just excited to be here. We heard so many awesome things about this place."

Chris cleared his throat and took over, "Yeah, we were _really_ happy when we heard the news. But our neighborhood is kinda out of _it_ , you know?" He ran his hand through his hair, "Camelot is still pretty much in the Dark Ages compared to this place." He quickly ended with a chuckle and I nodded in agreement. At least I wasn't the only one who did the homework. But I wondered if Dexter bought it.

"It's embarrassing, you know?" I added sadly. "Compared to everyone else, we still pretty much outsiders. Being the new kids and all and adding to the fact how out of sync we are on the rules here." Dexter stared at me and gave me an understanding smile. He bought it. Maybe I was a good actress after all.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Fable." He said to me cheerfully, "It's only your first day. I'm sure you'll catch up in no time." Then he turned to a nearby bookcase. On the side was a wooden plaque labeled, "Forbidden Books: Magical Studies," in gold. "Until then maybe these can help you catch up on your magic."

I smiled from ear to ear and immediately started searching through the shelves. I fingered through the leather-smelling books with their silver lettering spines. "Wow." I whispered at the beautiful designs of each of the books on the shelf. Chris said something but I was busy searching to hear him. It was like something just switched on inside me and I couldn't stop myself. I felt like Indiana Jones was a tome raid. "A History of Camelot Magic" soon caught my eye and pulled it out. The index mentioned something on spells that were created by the first witches of the La Fay dynasty and I turned to the correct chapter. I stared the pictures printed on a few of the pages. My heart stopped. The book almost fell out of my hands but I caught it.

"What is it?" Chris asked as he quickly walked over to me.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I could only point to the picture and handed him the book.

"Find something interesting already?" Dexter asked eagerly as he poked his head from the corner of the bookcase. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you could say." Chris answered for me and gestured for me to sit down at a nearby table. I followed him, still in shock and Dexter did the same.

"What is it?" Dexter asked as soon as he saw my face. I reached for my knife in my pocket and twisted it in my hand under the table. But Chris saw and shoved it into his own pocket.

"Her mother." Chris answered and sat down next to me. "But not in a good way." He pushed the book in Dexter's direction. I suppose you would want to know what was on it as well. It was true the woman in the book looked an awful like my mother. The same warm auburn hair let loose in a long, uncontrolled waves and curls. The same sharp grey eyes that peaked from under her bangs when she was especially busy or frantic. The long and dedicate tanned hands making graceful gestures whenever she spoke. But it wasn't my mother. I knew it wasn't because the woman's face in the picture was so cold and sinister-looking. Her mouth was in a sneer and her eyes reminded me of freshly sharpen knives ready to slit the nearest warm throat. But the thing that terrified me was the rope around her neck and the jeering crowd around her. The woman's body was hanging limp from a tree and her neck was sickening twisted but she was still smiling at the crowd like she was saying, "Do you really think I can die so easy?" It looked so much like Mother but I kept telling myself it wasn't here. It didn't help. My stomach twisted in a hot knot and I felt dizzy.

"Breathe." Chris whispered to me. "It's not her. Breathe, Fable, please."

Tears formed in my eyes but I blinked them as I took in deep, slow breaths. I clawed at the table to get a literal grip on reality. "I'm fine." I whispered, "I'm fine."

Dexter was looking freaked out and I heard him whisper in Chris' ear, "Should I get the nurse for her?"

"No nurse." I answered quickly. "I'll be okay. Just give me a moment." I slowly breathe in and out until the fog in my head had cleared. I kept telling myself it was not Mother but probably one of our ancestors from way back. Of course, the woman would look like Mother; they were blood. Genetics and all that. It wasn't her. She was still in her grave on Gaea with fresh lilies lying by the headstone and not hanging by her neck in front of a mob in an old book. I had to remember that. It's not her. I sighed deeply and looked up at Chris.

"Fable?" Chris asked me softly. "You okay now?"

I nodded, trying to blink away any sneaky tears from my eyes. He reached for my hand but I pushed it away. "I'm fine." I answered surely and got up from the table.

"Fable, maybe you should sit down for a little while." Dexter tried to suggest but I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine, really. Let me just pick up some books and I'll be fine." I tried to smile and walked off in the direction of the bookcase.

"Oh my Grimm." I heard Dexter whisper to Chris in concern, "Does that happen…often with…her?"

"Not for a while." Chris answered back carefully. "She just gets really anxious and nervous when it comes to her family's history. It scares her what they used to do with witches back then. She's got it in her head that when her destiny comes, the same will happen to her." He was a good actor himself. I would have almost bought his story if I didn't know the truth.

"But stuff like that hasn't happen in a hundred years." Dexter quietly argued, "Besides, her powers aren't even considered witchcraft anymore."

"You know that and I know that. But some people back home don't believe that. Why do you think Fable was homeschooled most of her life?" I could picture him gesturing with his head and his eyes pretending to hide a secret of his best friend's. I sighed and pretended to study another book while the two boys stared in my direction.

"You mean they-?" Dexter sounded shock and I could make out a bit of pity in his tone.

I remembered bit of what Chris was saying from the files Tora gave us but I choose not to bring it up unless it was necessary for the character I was playing. I bit my lip as I shoved the book back into its place. Let the boys bring up my made-up past instead and only act out the part of a scared, innocent, shy sorceress-in-training who was a victim of a literal witch hunt in her hometown. My fists curled tightly as I thought of the poor girl whose brave yet gentle mother and later guardian tried so desperately tried to shield her from the cruel persuasion. The poor girl who the rest of her family disowned her mother for entering a forbidden marriage with a commoner. The poor girl whose life is nothing more than a sad, pathetic soap opera made up in a pussy cat's head on the spot. Of course, I couldn't take too much offence; it's not like I could just tell these people the real reason why me and the boys were here. I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed. It's better this way. Let them believe a fairy tale then know the real me. The real Fable is best kept hidden right now and I had a job to do. I picked up a few more books I thought would be helpful and walked back to Chris and Dexter.

"Fable, you find something?" Chris asked causally and I nodded with a fake smile.

"Yeah." I dropped the armful of books I had on the table with a loud bang, "I think these will make for some light reading." I let out a short laugh and pushed some hair away from my face.

"Good. That should keep you from getting into any trouble." Chris winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Chris." I spoke slyly and flipped a strand of my hair, "Trouble finds me no matter what."

He chuckled a bit and Dexter joined in too. I carefully packed each book into my bag and left one out for me to read for the time being. The title was called "Basic Enchantments for the Basic Sorceress" and there were strange silver and blue designs on the cover with a silhouette of a wolf in the center. It had definitely caught my eye when I had first picked it up. I finally sat down on an empty seat and opened it. Like the title suggested, the readings inside was very simple and easy to comprehend…If I could figure out how to access my magic then I could actually put this stuff to use. But there was no harm in studying as much as I could and some of it _was_ pretty interesting. Like one of the chapters discusses how to use your emotions as an extra boost for your magic. My eyes grew wide with interest as I read on. Apparently, your emotions can play a big part in how strong your magic can be. For example, anger can strengthen magic tenfold or doubt or even depression can weaken it so much to where it can almost fizzle out like a candle flame. But relaying on anger is also very dangerous as it can literally burn out the magic user. There was a very sketch of that example on the next page. It was of a girl dressed in a simple white gown but her face was twisted in a snare of pain and absolute fear. Her hands were around of what looked like a curved wooden staff about twice her height while sparks of fire were about to engulf the poor girl. An image of my broken body from my vision flashed in my mind and I bit my lip hard.

"Damn." I whispered as I tasted my own blood. "That could happen to me if I don't learn how to control myself." I reflected silently and stared at a nearby open window. The sun was already high in the sky as it was nearly noon and the clouds has cleared away. Warm sunlight was piling into the library while a cooling breeze found its way inside, unsettling some loose papers around the room as it passed through. I tried to picture how my magic lessons would go but everything still seemed so impossible despite what I've already seen in the pass 24 hours. I curled my hands to fists and tried to summon any bit of magic I had in me. A spark, a flame, even a gust of wind, anything to prove this was real to me. But nothing came. I closed my eyes in shame.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Lunchtime

I sat and stared at that book for what seems like hours until someone tapped me on my shoulder. Instantly, I jumped and reached for my knife, only to remember Chris had taken it. I turned around to find Dexter grinning at me nervously.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized and pointed to the door where students were already heading out. "But the lunch bell just rang. It's down the hall to the second on your left. Just follow the crowd."

"Oh, right." I closed the book absentmindedly and stuffed it into my bag with the others. Chris was still by my side and had been writing in his notebook the entire time. "Aren't you coming?" I asked Dexter politely and flashed a false smile.

"Yeah." Chris added. "It's only going to be the three of us so you can join us if you want."

But Dexter shook his head, "Thank you but no. I had promise Raven I help her with some homework. We have plans to sit together at lunch." He smiled nervously. I noticed bits of sweat forming at his knuckles.

"How nice of you." I said with my usual does of fake sweetness. "Raven must really appreciate you as a friend."

He chuckled again nervously. "Yeah...A friend." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Poor guy really had it bad for the Rebel girl. I wondered where he stood on the conflict?

"Well thanks for all of your help." I quickly thanked him and Chris nodded in agreement. "These books are _really_ going to come in handy." Chris and I started to make our way towards the exit when suddenly, Dexter grabbed me by the arm.

"W-wait." He said to me. "Listen, Fable, I don't what happened earlier but if you ever need help, there's a few counselors here who could help you." I wanted to frown and tell this guy to back off but when I look up at his eyes, I saw someone who was genuinely concern about my well-being. I bit my tongue. I had just met this guy! What is up with that?

"Or if you want, I'm a pretty good listener too and so is Raven." Dexter went on. "We'd be happy to help you if you ever need us."

I blinked. I didn't know what to say. No one had ever just randomly extended a hand of friendship to me. Even with Chris and Henry, it was almost half a year before we officially became friends and trusted each other. But this guy... just like that? What was his angle? I stared at him with suspicion buried deep in my eyes.

Thank God, Chris came to my rescue when he gently pulled me away from Dexter's touch and put a protective hand on my shoulder. Then he spoke, "Dexter, that's really nice of you to offer. Fable would really like that. Right, _Fable_?"

I snapped out of my daze, "O-o-of course! That's really, really kind of you. I'll definitely take that into consideration. Thank you, Dexter."

I turned on my heels and walked out the door but not before I caught something Dexter whispered to Chris. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Chris whispered back. "I always do." and then he followed me out of the library.

"Thanks." I simply said to Chris as he and I walked down the hall. I replayed what Dexter told me in my head as I stared the ground. I couldn't get over what just happened. My hands curled into fists as I tried to concentrate but I couldn't wrap my head around it. What did Dexter want out of this?

Then I heard Chris chuckle a bit. "You're still not used to people being nice to you for no reason, are you? You're a very suspicious person, Fable." His eyes gleamed gold with mischief. It was as if he was reading my thoughts.

I stopped to shoot him a glare. "I am _not_." I protested. "People are not _that_ nice unless they want something, Chris."

But Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Or _maybe_ he saw someone in need of help and he wanted to do something about it. There are nice people in this world, you know." He gestured to around the crowded hallway.

I kept my eyes to the ground. "Not a lot of them have shown their faces to me yet then." I mumbled under my breath but then I spoke up again, "I just know that a lot of people have alternatives when they try to act friendly like that. Maybe he knows something about us."

"Or maybe he's just a _nice guy_ trying to befriend the new kids." Chris countered swiftly. Then he sighed, "Look, we can argue about your mistrust in people later, okay? Let's just eat and relax for a few minutes, alright?"

I huffed in protest but then I nodded my head in silent agreement.

Sometimes Chris is just _so_ naïve but I suppose I could see his point of view. That didn't mean I was wrong though; people were cruel and he needed to get that through his head.

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I followed him into the castleteria. A large crowd had already gathered at the entrance as students and faculty piled in to grab a tray of food. My stomach growled as I smelled my weakness and ultimate comfort food coming out of the lunch line: creamy tomato soup with hot grilled cheese sandwiches. My nose sniffed the air and my mouth watered. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I realized I had practically skipped breakfast after my… _conversation_ with Raven that morning. Chris and I quickly got into the line to pick up our trays and I immediately reached for a bowl of the soup.

Chris smiled as he reached ahead and put a warm plate of a grilled cheese sandwich, "Your favorite. That should make you smile again, Miss Sour-Puss."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he softly thumped my nose in response. Then he grabbed a plate for himself and a bowl of garden salad as we moved ahead. I had smelled fresh strawberry iced tea and swiftly grabbed two glasses for Chris and I.

"Fabes! Chrissy!" Henry called from across the lunchroom in our direction and waved his hands wildly as if we didn't see him. I rolled my eyes and headed where he was standing. Chris' ears turned bright red in embarrassment at the sound of the stupid nickname Henry and his own father would sometimes call him. I laughed loudly at his embarrassment

"Come on, _Chrissy_." I giggled at him and Chris stuck his tongue at me. I giggled more and poke him in the ribs then gestured for him to follow me. Henry had managed to get here early and secured a table for the three of us. It was a small round table just big enough for three people and it was by one of the huge windows that poured sunlight into the entire castleteria. I felt bad for the poor bastard who had clean all these tall windows. I took a seat next to Henry and Chris sat across.

"So," Henry slammed his lunch tray against the table, "Anything interesting happen on your fist day, Fable?" A sly grin appeared on his face as if he knew a secret that he was dying to tell, "Chris?" Then Henry took a long sip from his Diet Coke can.

I rolled my eyes and broke off a piece of my sandwich, "Well, I nearly had _two_ nervous break-downs, got accidently _shoved_ into a wall, and found out my face still attracts _balls_."

I let those last words hang in the air with a mischievous smirk of my own. Chris' eyes went wide and dropped his salad fork on his plate. Meanwhile, Henry snickered loudly and covered his mouth to avoid spitting out his drink. Though, some of it still spilled down his chin.

"Oh GOD!" Henry laughed loudly, "I-I-I've just had t-to-too much of an influence on your humor, Fabes!" He snickered again but tried very hard to control himself. "I-I-I have s-su-such a good comeback for that o-ne-one but I'm…" He smirked at Chris, "But I'm not goin-g to say it on account of Chris' virgin

ears."

I put a spoonful of soup into my mouth and smiled at myself. Then Chris rolled his eyes and looked in my direction, "Who said anything about virgin?" he said calmly with a smile of his own.

My own ears burned at his implication and I felt my face turning the same shade of red as the tomato soup. I stared him and giggled, "Does your _mother_ know what kind of mind her golden boy of a son has?"

Henry stifled a laugh, "If she only knew what went on during our guy's night sleepovers." He winked playfully at Chris, "The gold on her "golden boy" would be so tarnished."

Chris picked up his fork and began to eat again, "No one's perfect. Especially in…"

"O-KAY, moving on!" I spoke up in a nervous laugh and flashed a playful smile at Chris. "I don't need to know any details right now."

Chris suddenly laughed and playfully winked at me too, "Henry needs to remember the rules of the dude code. What happens to between two guys, stays between two guys."

I laughed again and threw a small piece of bread at him, "I don't need the details of your secret homosexual love life with my baby brother."

"Are you _sure_?" Henry teased a little too eagerly, "It's real Shades of Grey shit with this guy."

I pretended to shove Henry to the side. "NO! I don't!" I said between fits of laughing. My cheeks were burning again as well as my ears. Any visual aids that appeared in my mind, I quickly made them disappear. I had been used to these boys' sense of humor for years so I knew they were really joking with me.

Chris quickly change the subject at the sight of my scarlet ears and went on to describe the schedule he had been dumped with by Tora. Apparently, since his father, Tristan, was a knight for King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table, Chris had to go through the same knightly training as he did. That meant spending three hours a day in the school's gym, learning the history of the Arthurian knights and their rules, rituals and anything else related to them. There was also talk of English-style equestrian training as well as dragon-killing.

"Dragon-killing?" I repeated in shock, my voice raising, "You're not really going to follow t _hrough_ with that!? What about Legend? And _Nyneve_!?"

"Relax, Fable." Chris reached for my hand, "I'm not going to kill any dragons. That's just what the class is called. I'm just actually going to be training how to kill a dragon. I just have to take the class as part of my knight training. You don't kill any dragons unless it coincides with your destiny and Sir Tristan never did anything like that in his story. So, there's no worries, okay?"

"Yeah, last time I read up on that story for school, all Chris needs to learn is how to play the harp." Henry put in.

"And I pretty much got the music talent done to a master already." He winked at us.

I nodded my understanding and snatched my hand out of his. My hand was still warm from his touch. I literally shook it off and turned to Henry, "What about you?"

He stirred at the remaining chunks of tomatoes in his bowl and smiled, "I freaking love this place! Have you seen how many pretty girls are in this room alone?"

Chris rolled his eyes and pretended to fan himself. "The hunter is out. Look out, ladies!" he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm then he raised an eyebrow, "Should I be jealous?"

I shook my head as I finished off my sandwich. "I wouldn't worry about it." I mumbled loudly between bites, "Most of these chicks are already spoken for." Henry raised an eyebrow, I went on, "Just going from what I heard in gym class. The leader of the Royals, Apple White, is meant to be with Prince Dexter's older brother, Daring. Both of them are suppose to be king and queen after Daring wakes Apple up from her enchanted sleep. I'm assuming same goes for like 80% of the girls here."

"So, I won't meet my true love here?" Henry asked a little disappointed.

"Any princess you've had your eye on since we got here probably already has a prince charming." I confirmed.

"Maybe she's not a princess then." Chris put in, "She could be a goose girl. Or a chamber maid. Or a fairy." Then he turned at me, "Maybe a sorceress."

I rolled my eyes and picked at my soup. "Fat chance." I whispered.

"So, then there's hope?" Henry asked eagerly. "My beloved is _still_ out there?"

"Oh, gag me!" I pretended to cover my ears.

"Don't tempt me." Chris flung a clean napkin in my direction. "Just _humor_ him, _Fabes_."

I shot him a death glare. "I thought we came here with a job to do. Not encourage Henry's love fantasies." I threw the napkin back at Chris, "And don't call me Fabes, _Chrissy_."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "I'll call you whatever I want, _Fabes_."

"My feminist side is _literally_ screaming for me to deck you." I cracked my knuckles and stared at him hard.

"How classy of you." Chris said with a mischievous grin. "I didn't realize nobles liked getting their hand dirty." Okay, now I really wanted to deck him. My heart was pounding all the way up to my ears but I tried really hard to ignore it. Then I slammed my hands on my table and raised from my seat. I stood over the table until I was a foot away from Chris's face then added my own playful grin again. I stared at Chris with my eyebrow raised,

"You want to go toe-to-toe with me, golden boy?"

He smiled wider this time as he repeated my actions. Then he looked straight into my eyes and put his hand under my chin. "Go for it. I'll give you the first shot." He asked sarcastically. I snickered and pushed his hand away.

"Na, you ain't worth it." Then I raised my hand as if to display my stubby nailbeds and then in fake haughty voice, "Besides, I just had a manicure." Then I picked up my tray and dumped the remains of food in the garbage bin. My heart had stopped pounding as I took a few deep breathes. When I came back to the table, Chris was filling Henry on what had happened in the library. Henry turned to me and shook his head.

"Damn, that's rough, Fabes." He said gently, "You okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm doing okay but to be honest," I confessed, "I rather just forget about it for now."

The boys nodded their understanding and changed the subject. I smiled my appreciation and listen Henry talk about the Roybels he had already met in his sparing training. Apparently, Poppy O'Hair was free to take whatever class she wished due to her twin sister, Holly, already taking the role of Rapunzel so this semester she decided to take up knight sparing.

"She's the only girl in the class but she is freaking awesome at it." Henry complimented, "We were paired up together and she had me on the mat in like ten seconds. Perfect pin down."

"Really?" I eagerly asked, "I just met her last night. The last place I would have expected her to be was in a sparing class. She seemed too dainty."

"Maybe you need to be a bit more careful with judging people here." Chris put in a bit too harshly, "You can be too quick to judge sometimes."

I stared at him with a hard gaze and ran one of my fingers against the table in a circle, "I just underestimated her." I shot back, "I didn't judge her. I just didn't expect that from her. She's a hair dresser for crying out loud."

Henry rolled his eyes at me and popped a cucumber slice from Chris' salad into his mouth. "Sounds like judging to me, Fabes." He answered back.

My ears burned in shame but I brushed it off.

"She's kinda cute though." Henry added slyly while trying to sneak another cucumber slice off of Chris' plate. But Chris quickly smacked his hand away and Henry pretended to pout.

"Don't even think about it." I said sternly, referring to Poppy.

"What?" Henry's eyes suddenly turned innocent, "Can't I say when I think a girl's cute? And she is. I got a weakness for cute girls. Chris saw her, right Chris?"

Chris suddenly did a jump-shot with a dirty napkin and it landed in the garbage cans. "Not my type." He simply answered, not even bothering to look our way.

" _Regardless_." I went on, "We're with a job and it doesn't involve flirting with anything in a short skirt." I pulled out a blank notebook, "No matter how much they kick ass at fighting." Then I lowered my voice, "Anyways, I think we should make a list of everyone we think might be part of the three groups."

"You mean like profiles?" Chris asked.

I nodded, "Exactly. I'm not still not sure how we should keep them but best way to start is on hard copy. I'll transfer it later into a digital copy once I'm sure we're safe."

"Safe?" He repeated as a question.

"Safe from hackers, dumbo. Spies." I shot back. "Either way we can be compromised so we have to be careful with keeping records." My pen went to work as I scribbled down a few names of the people I've met and which group I think they may be involved with:

Raven was obviously part of the Rebel group and I could feel it in my bones that she was their leader. My vision and what I saw today and last night told me all I need to know. She carried a gentle fierceness around her that made wearily what words you spoke to her. Almost like the queen she was destined to be. Then there was something in her eyes that made me very uneasy. It wasn't their violet color or perfect shine like a doll's but it was something hidden underneath them. I study people so well and I have the confidence to say there was a secret hidden in her eyes and therefore, something hidden in Raven. I didn't like it but I needed learn what it was if I was going to stop my vision.

Dexter was loyal to Raven and clearly felt something for her. Call it admiration. Call it love. Call it hormones but there was clearly something there in his heart. I could hear it in his voice. He was timid and could easily be manipulated if my batting eyelashes could tell you anything. Perhaps he was part of the Rebels as well. Or maybe I could be wrong and he held the loyalty of his brother/king and future sister-in-law/queen in his heart instead. He was quick to defend Daring and Apple and clearly wished to be like Daring as well. But he was a prince without a story right now. It must be frustrating in a world so set on knowing your destiny and completing it.

Poppy O'Hair was indeed pretty but I doubted she was a leader in anything. Clearly, she had unexpected skills in combat but she seemed focus more on herself and enjoying her youth rather than someone who wanted to be part of a civil war. I could be completely wrong about her and she could be the mastermind behind all of this or she could be as innocent as a white rabbit.

Alistair kept popping into the edge of my mind and I kept pushing him away like a pesky fly. I did not like the way he looked at me yesterday. Those words echoed in my mind as I wrote down his name under Rebel, "Curiouser and curiouser. You're not from here, are you?" Damn, did he suspect? Was it some power he had to deceit people like me and the boys? People not from Ever After? My stomach turned into a knot but I ignored it. Alistair had to know something or else why would he say something like that? Or maybe I was just being paranoid and he meant we weren't from around here and came from Camelot like the papers said we did. I would send Henry look into this more since he already kinda knew the Wonderland boy.

Finally, there was Apple White. Apple White…How do I describe Apple White? Even the name made me harden my heart as much as Raven's did. She was indeed flawless. Too perfect to me and that made me suspicious. Everything had a chip or crack in it. Nothing was completely perfect and people who seemed perfect often had the most cracks. Just what were Apple's? From last night, it was pretty crystal clear she had some antagonistic feelings toward Raven and I couldn't really blame the girl. Raven was taking away everything that meant anything to Apple if she didn't go through with the story. Her life. Her true love. Her crown. That would enough to make anyone upset and would go as far as kill if this was a soap opera. No doubt even start a civil war in order to keep that happy ending. I couldn't send the boys after her. Henry was too easily distracted by a pretty face and Apple had the fairest one of all. The poor boy would just end up flirting with the girl and get his heart broken in the process. I couldn't risk that. Chris, on the other hand, was too blunt for his own good if his interacting with Dexter in the library told me anything and Apple was too smart. She would see right through his questions and everything would be for not. No, Apple would have to be handled by me, I decided.

I put the pen down and stared at the boys. My hand suddenly felt sore and a cramp was forming between the base of my hand and my wrist. Chris noticed my pain and reached for my hand causally. I rolled my eyes and willingly gave it to him as I knew what was coming.

"Got everything?" he asked as he applied a gently amount of pressure between my aching muscles. I bit my lip as a shot of pain went up my arms and Chris apologized in soft voice. I tuned to Henry,

"I suggest you guys do the same thing when you get a chance. _Document_ as much as we can."

"Why?" Henry asked. Chris put more pressure he rubbed my hand and I gritted my teeth,

"We need to make sure we don't overlook anything or anyone and the only way to do that is to document. Best way."

"Okay but wouldn't that raise some suspicion if someone catches you writing things about their classmates out in the open like this?" Henry went on. I took a deep breath to steady my patience but masked as the pain from my sore hand.

I pulled away from Chris after the pain had stopped and continued to explain myself in a hush tone, "Listen, our job is find what these people are up to and we can't do that if we don't organize ourselves and set things set and clear. These documents can help us detect who's who around here. Who we can talk to and who we need to be careful around. Don't think I haven't thought about someone finding these." I lifted up the notebook, "but with my new magic training, there's bound to be something that can hide this so no one can find it. Aunt Baba can teach me or I can ask her to do it herself."

"You think you can trust _her_? So _quickly_?" Chris spoke up and looked me in the eye. "Aren't you the one who thinks we should be suspicious of anyone?"

I bit my lip again and sighed heavily, "She is my family, _Christian_. I think she can have some lead-way."

Chris raised an eyebrow as I used his full first name. He hated it because he said I made him sound like an old British actor from BBC. But it was the only way I could get him to listen to me because that name grabbed and pulled him towards me like a dog on a leash whenever I spoke it.

He argued back at me in a calm voice, "You will trust an old woman you just met a day ago and offers to teach you magic tricks but you won't trust Dexter who wants to be your friend and help you." I felt like he was mocking me when he spoke like that. As if I was a child that needed to be scolded. I hated it.

"She's my family and has been nothing but honest with me since we got here," I raised my voice with each word. "so excuse me if I don't want to befriend the first pretty prince or princess who flashes me a smile and kisses my hand."

"You _did_ seem to like it though." Chris lowered his voice. He always did that when he felt I was getting angry because he knew it annoyed the hell out of me. "When he kissed you, I mean."

"I did _not_!" I quickly denied. "It was just on my hand, by the way." My cheeks flushed a bright red and my voice wanted to unleash hell on the guy. He lowered his eyes at me and a hint of a smirk was forming on his lips. God, he was infuriating! How dare he accuse me of flirting with that…that…that schoolboy like some love-struck girl from a bad manga. Ooooo! I hated him so much right now! As if I would ever be interested in a child like Dexter. He was only 15 years old for Christ's sake! Three years my junior! I growled at Chris and bared my teeth like an angry dog. Henry's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and put a friendly hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Chris…" He put in with a nervous chuckle, "I think it's best to drop that little event." Then he smiled when he spotted my fists curling on the table, "For your safely and for mine, pal."

I took a deep breath and took ahold of my anger.

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Chris waved his hands in fake surrender and _flashed_ me a smile, "I was only teasing her. It's too easy seeing her all flustered like that." He smirked. God, I wanted to slap that grin right off his face. The bell rung around us and students started making their way back to class. Lunch was now over. Back to work.

"Yup, it is very cute." Henry winked at him, "If you can survive her wrath. What a way to go though." I growled again and Henry put up his own hands in surrender. "I was _joking_!" he said in defense but I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"I hate the two of you, you know that?" I shot at them as we stood up from the table.


End file.
